Icha Icha Produções
by BrunoSilfer
Summary: Como você se sentiria se de repente tivesse que participar de um filme pornô? Ainda mais com a garota que você ama há tanto tempo? Contaremos a história de certo Uzumaki Naruto que entrou nessa situação e vai descobrir muito mais do que imaginava dentro daquele universo.
1. Chapter 1 - Dia de Cão

**Capítulo 1 - Dia de Cão**

Você já teve um "dia de cão"? Não um mero dia estressante, tomado uma ou duas "mijadas" de um chefe, uma briga boba com um amigo ou amiga, uma decepção amorosa… E sim, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo e mais, um dia que ao invés de pensar: "eu nem devia ter saído da cama" você pensa: "eu não devia nem ter saído do útero da minha mãe".

Pois bem, um "dia de cão" é algo que está acontecendo agora com um certo Uzumaki Naruto. Claro, há sempre pessoas em uma situação pior, mas vejamos a fossa do rapaz: Desilusão amorosa, desenhista fracassado que já há a muito tempo desistiu do sonho de viver pela sua arte, um legítimo zero à esquerda no que se trata do assunto "mulher". Mas quando tudo parecia que não podia piorar… Foi lá e piorou.

Andava pelas calçadas do subúrbio usando um terno marrom surrado que provavelmente mais desqualifica do que colabora e um bolo de papéis debaixo do braço. Observando as pequenas casas, algumas bem humildes, outras menos modestas, ele se lembra que já estava devendo dois meses de aluguel e, por pensar em dívidas, seu cérebro lhe prega uma peça e o arrasta justo para a lembrança que menos gostaria de recordar naquele momento.

O cenário vem claramente na cabeça de Naruto: uma sala pequena, chão sujo implorando para que alguém passe um pano, janelas quadriculares com persianas desbotadas. Dois arquivos de metal num canto, uma mesa velha de madeira, um criado mudo igualmente desgastado, o único móvel novo era a cadeira do chefe, com seu olhar de culpa, do outro lado da escrivaninha.

 _Túnel do tempo..._

— Sinto muito Naruto, mas não há solução, acredite isso é a última coisa que eu faria, mas estou sem escolhas — Falou em um tom cansado o gerente enquanto tirava os óculos para massagear os olhos, ele tinha todo um aspecto "Senhor Barriga do Chaves" calvo no meio da cabeça, barriga avantajada, bigodão — A crise está pior do que eu esperava e o sindicato não aceitou minha proposta de reduzir a jornada de trabalho em vinte por cento para poder reduzir os salários em vinte por cento e assim manter todos empregados e como isso aqui é só uma fábrica de sardinhas e não uma multinacional, estou sem dinheiro para pagar todo mundo, então vou ter que fazer cortes de pessoal, o que é terrível. Você sabe, essa empresa foi do meu avô e do meu pai, e nunca chegamos a esse ponto…

— Mas porque justo eu tenho que ser um dos demitidos? Tem gente aqui a menos tempo que eu e que vai ficar… — Naruto se defendeu, em uma última tentativa inútil de tentar manter o emprego.

— O problema é que a maioria do pessoal que trabalha aqui é casado ou está na faculdade. Você é dos poucos solteiros que já terminou o ensino superior Naruto, eu não posso mandar um pai ou mãe de família à míngua, nem quero estragar a chance de algum universitário… No final sobrou para você, eu sei que é injusto, mas acredite, estou de mãos atadas, odeio ter que fazer isso com você…

 _Fim do túnel do tempo_

"Odeio fazer isso com você..." — pensou o Uzumaki com raiva, não mais do que ele odeia estar desempregado e endividado. Já tinham cortado telefone, luz e, se bobear, a água já era. Hoje ele passou o dia todo na "Selva de Pedra" que é a cidade grande, indo de porta em porta, distribuindo currículos a torto e a direito e só ganhando "não" como resposta. No começo até tentou se virar com otimismo, entusiasmado procurava trabalho apenas em empresas da sua área de formação, as artes, tentando finalmente tirar da gaveta a ambição juvenil de ser um grande artista, de preferência um Mangaká reconhecido internacionalmente. Talento, ao menos, era algo que não lhe faltava, tinha um traço firme e único, uma forma de desenhar sedutora e criativa, pena que talento no mercado de arte já estava se tornando algo obsoleto. A prática difere do pensamento e depois de um bom tempo sem conseguir nada, qualquer coisa passou a servir. De auxiliar administrativo a entregador de pizza. Naruto tentou de tudo, mas ninguém estava contratando e, quando estavam, a concorrência era demasiada.

— E aqui estou eu, mais um dia de insucesso, e para piorar nem tenho para quem pedir arrego — Pensou com voz alta e um pouco de pesar na voz.

Isso era verdade. Naruto é órfão, nem lembra do rosto dos pais. Minato, seu genitor, morreu na guerra, inventou de se alistar, foi parar no Irã e desapareceu após um atentado com carro-bomba. A mãe teve câncer e infelizmente não resistiu. Foi criado pelo único avô vivo, Hiruzen, até uma certa idade, mas logo a velhice achou por bem levar o pobre homem. Agora sem amigos, pois sempre foi um rapaz problemático, e sem parentes vivos que se importassem com ele, estava por contra própria, como sempre.

— Mas o quê… — Questionou-se ao sentir líquido quente escorrendo na canela.

Um cão vira-lata de pelagem alaranjada, e bem debochado por sinal, mijava na perna do rapaz como que se marcando território.

— Ora seu merda… — Disse enquanto afugentava o filhote para longe — E agora, nem roupa para procurar serviço eu tenho! Bosta! — E xingou mais um monte de nomes a medida que vinham a boca.

Definitivamente, um "dia de cão"…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hyuuga Hinata, 21 anos, cabelos morenos, feição digna de uma boneca chinesa de porcelana, à exceção dos olhos, belas pérolas hipnotizantes que tantos amores conquistaram apenas com um olhar.

Seu corpo? Descomunalmente esbelto. Sexy ao ponto de poder ser considerada como a encarnação na terra de Afrodite, deusa do amor e da paixão. Bela por demais.

Sonho? Ser pediatra, adora crianças do fundo de sua alma. Aliás, tinha acabado de sair de uma livraria modesta, onde comprara mais um livro na área, um manual sobre como diagnosticar sintomas de que uma criança tem má formação no coração. Normalmente comprava seus livros na Amazon, mais barato e mais prático, ótimo para uma estudante como ela. Mas às vezes a necessidade de ir até a livraria e sentir os cheiros dos livros, bater um papo com a livreira, falava mais alto.

Enquanto anda pelas ruas indo em direção a sua casa, num subúrbio modesto na área pobre da cidade, ela repara todo tipo de atenção sobre si. Era sempre assim, aliás, homens e até mesmo algumas mulheres ficavam deslumbrados com ela. Outras no lugar de Hinata deixariam isso subir à cabeça, vestiriam-se talvez até de maneira vulgar, tudo para chamar mais e mais atenção. A eterna cisma por 15 minutos de fama que era uma desgraça da sociedade atual. Mas não Hinata, ela preferia fingir que nem percebia, não chegava a usar "roupa de freira" pelo contrário, fazia questão de estar sempre bonita e confortável, porém sabia muito bem o limite entre o bom gosto e sexy, com o vulgar e "passou da conta".

— Moça, eu não sei com quantos paus se faz uma canoa, mas seu pai com um só fez esse avião! Oh lá em casa! — Gritou um pedreiro aleatório parando o trabalho só para ficar a devorando com os olhos.

— Precisa pagar melhor o bêbado que escreve essas cantadas idiotas para você, além de inconveniente, não é nada criativo. Se depender das cantadas, tu morre virgem. — Respondeu ela sem nem olhar para trás, deixando por ai um rapaz com o queixo no chão.

Tanto tempo lidando com esses metidos, já tinha se tornado mestra em dar respostas fulminantes, esse era um que não ia mais amolá-la. Ainda que não estivesse minimamente interessada em romance, afinal por motivos pessoais nem acredita no amor, não desgostava de ser abordada ou que pedissem seu número, desde que com educação. Agora essas cantadas vindas do nada quando passava na rua, eram no mínimo, inconvenientes.

Começa a tocar "The Final Coutdown" do grupo Europe. A música preferida de Hinata, tanto que foi a escolhida para ser o seu toque de celular. Ela revira a bolsa e logo encontra o aparelho, com dois toques dos dedos hábeis vê a mensagem.

"Hinata, aqui é o Jiraya. Eu, o Sasuke e a Tsunade já chegamos na sua casa. Sei que estamos adiantados, mas se puder vir agora seria bom, precisamos trabalhar logo."

A Hyuuga revira os olhos. Tinha se lembrado que infelizmente, por motivos que não vinham ao caso, caiu na idéia idiota de "levar trabalho para casa". Agora se arrependia, mas já era tarde para voltar atrás. Ia ter que trabalhar com o Sasuke na casa onde morava. Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa contra o Uchiha, não era esse o caso. Porém achava por vezes irritante o jeito arrogante do moreno de ser, meio nariz empinado e cheio demais de si. E claro, ter que aturar Sakura toda hora vendo chifre na cabeça de cavalo, inventado que Hinata estava tentando roubá-lo dela, era osso... Óbvio que levar ele para trabalhar naquela noite em sua casa não ia fazer Hinata ganhar pontos com a rosada.

Enfim, tinha que ir logo. Foi procurar o aplicativo do UBER, mas dai lembrou que o serviço estava temporariamente fora, pois os vereadores estavam debatendo na câmara sobre a legalidade do serviço.

— Para que diabos serve um vereador mesmo? — Pensou ela em voz alta — Eles quase não podem legislar sobre qualquer coisa, de certo só servem para decidir nome de ruas e proibir o UBER.

Chateada, faz sinal para um taxi… Passou direto. Ela faz sinal para o taxi seguinte… Que também passa direto. Ela bufa. Levanta o vestido mostrando a coxa e faz sinal, finalmente um taxi para. Mal sabia que o destino da corrida também mudaria o destino dela.

"Só espero que os vizinhos não suspeitem, seria desastroso se descobrissem esse meu… ofício". — Pensou ela, com uma pitada de medo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto chega em casa exausto de tanto bater perna no labirinto cinza da cidade atrás de um emprego.

— Querida, cheguei! — Diz ele em tom zombeteiro para a casa vazia.

Óbvio que não haveria alguém lá para responder. Como já dito, Naruto foi o perfeito zero à esquerda no romance. Sua única namorada (que hoje sabia, o namorou por pena) ainda na época do colegial o deixou para ficar com o cara mais popular da turma. Duplo golpe para os sentimentos do loiro. Desde então nada de relações, no máximo um ou dois encontros desastrosos por ano, e uma pilha de expectativas nunca alcançadas.

A casa de Naruto sempre teve pouquíssimos móveis e agora que ele estava tendo de vendê-los para conseguir dinheiro para coisas básicas como comida, estava mais vazia ainda. Para piorar, o que ia sobrando era tão surrado e mal conservado, que provavelmente seria vendido a preço de banana, isso se ele conseguisse vender para algo que não fosse um ferro velho. O único móvel que ele nunca venderia era o armário velho de metal, afinal era ali que guardava seus desenhos.

Chegando, foi logo as prateleiras e abriu.

— Ótimo, meu último lámen... — Disse ele apanhando o pote de lámen instantâneo — E ainda por cima é o de legumes. — Falou com uma cara de nojinho.

Naruto põe a água, única coisa que não cortaram na casa, esquentar para comer seu parco jantar. Tinha que torcer que no dia seguinte o dono da mercearia aceitasse fazer outra pindura, estava cada vez mais difícil convencê-lo visto que não pagava a tempos.

Ele confere a correspondência que tirou da caixa de correio.

— Conta atrasada… Conta atrasada… Conta atrasada… Propaganda de "aumente seu pênis"? Eeehh, agora mandam isso até pelo correio? Não obrigado... Olhem só, mais uma conta atrasada… . — Dizia enquanto ia jogando em um canto qualquer cada um dos papéis. Não fazia idéia de onde ia tirar algum trocado para pagar alguma delas.

Retira as roupas e a calça mijada pelo cachorro e as troca por uma camisa de alças e um calção. Ouve a chaleira apitar, finalmente era o momento que aguardara o dia todo.

Depois de ferver a água e preparar o lámen de vegetais ele liga o rádio a pilhas, por sorte, o último luxo que tinha. Finalmente vinha a parte final de seu "dia de cão", a linda vizinha. Naruto por vezes se sentia culpado por ficar a espiando, mas desde que cortaram a luz e ele vendeu a TV velha que tinha, contemplar a beleza dela, mantida até mesmo nas tarefas mais simples da casa, ou estudando, era a única coisa boa que tinha para fazer durante a noite. Por vezes tinha a sorte de vê-la passando em trajes menores pela sala, momento em que, de tão inocente, o pobre loiro fechava os olhos.

Hinata era seu sonho de consumo amoroso. Além da beleza, era inteligente e carinhosa, muito pro-ativa sempre participando de campanhas de caridade e trabalhos voluntários. Certa vez Naruto chegou a dar um jeito de doar sangue duas vezes na mesma semana só para poder ficar perto dela (o que lhe custou alguns bons dias em casa, pela fraqueza e palidez por falta de sangue, mas não se arrependia). Porém nunca, jamais trocou mais do que um "bom dia" e outras falas triviais com a moça.

"E o que raios eu ia dizer para ela? Oi, sou mais um da enorme fila de fracassados que se apaixonou por você, mas eu sou especial, me dá uma chance?" — Pensou ele, com um pouco de auto-desprezo.

De fato, nada tinha a oferecer além de uma pilha de fracassos, e dado sua experiência péssima em relacionamentos, melhor era nem tentar para não ter outro fiasco em sua vida. Porém ele se sentia feliz por ela nunca ter trazido alguém a sua casa, um namorado ou ficante. De fato, mesmo sabendo que ela mal sabia que ele existia, não o impedia de sentir uma espécie de ciúmes da moça de olhos perolados. E assim passava suas noites, a contemplando enquanto ouvia um pouco de rádio, para então ir dormir e na manhã seguinte sair de novo na batalha por um emprego, em mais outro de seus "dias de cão".

— Mais um dia só eu e você.. — Disse ele esperando ansioso que ela chegasse, já tinha até decorado os horários da moça.

Então logo apareceu ela, para felicidade do loiro. Porém estava diferente do habitual, com roupas mais formais que o normal, e parecia meio nervosa. Naruto estava desconfiado, era raro ela agir assim depois de ir à livraria. Sabia que ela fora à livraria, pois ela só saía de casa no sábado se fosse para isso.

"E até a rotina dela eu sei, estou começando a me sentir um perseguidor. — pensou consigo mesmo, mas logo chacoalhou a cabeça e afastou esse pensamento — Não é como se eu ficasse espreitando ela todo canto ou espionando ela no banheiro. Francamente eu só olho ela por uns minutos daqui do meu AP e vou dormir, pode não ser saudável, mas não é nada demais."

Contudo ela continuava agindo diferente do costume. Via de regra ela ficaria ali na sala lendo uma boa paulada de folhas do livro novo enquanto ouvia música. Porém dessa vez preparou a casa, fez café e depois saiu. Alguma coisa a incomodava, mas o que seria?

O loiro percebe que ela deixou a janela aberta. Outra coisa que não era de seu hábito. Além de não ser recomendável com a onda de violência crescente no país devido a crise. Ademais conhecendo ela bem, sabia que ela não fazia do tipo descuidada…

— Que merda é essa? — Naruto arregala os olhos não acreditando no que vê.

Um homem mascarado, de estatura mediana, mas musculoso e portando um cassetete adentra a casa de Hinata saltando pela janela que ela esquecera aberta. O Uzumaki assustado e preocupado imediatamente vai até o telefone e começa a discar… Para só então lembrar-se que a porcaria da linha tinha sido cortada, e mesmo se não tivesse, a energia elétrica fora cortada também.

— Merda, que boa hora para lembrar que não tenho onde cair morto! — Exclamou ele com raiva de si mesmo.

Imediatamente lembra de seu celular, um modelo acatel, estilo pai de santo que só recebe chamadas, porém sabia que ligações para a polícia não eram cobradas, estava salvo. Velozmente achou o aparelho e discou o 190, porém enquanto esperava um pensamento assustador lhe veio a cabeça.

— Até a polícia chegar aqui, aquele maldito já pode ter … — Divagou horrorizado com cenas de Hinata encurralada no chão contra o agressor, ou daquele rosto angelical dela todo inchado após um espancamento.

O Rapaz não teve dúvidas, soltou o celular e partiu em disparada para socorrer a vizinha, enquanto um operador do 190 falava na linha sem ter uma resposta de volta.

"Nem ferrando eu vou deixar ela se machucar, ao menos nisso eu não fracassarei" — Pensava para si mesmo, disposto a arriscar tudo para manter seu amor secreto a salvo.

Já entrou de "sopetão" arrombando a porta da frente com uma potente "ombrada" e dando de cara com o mesmo mascarado que avistara antes. O loiro não perde tempo e parte para cima do invasor que, confuso com a situação, tenta se defender com um golpe do cassetete, mas Naruto, usando de uma agilidade que nem ele próprio sabia que possuía, conseguiu agarrar o braço do invasor e aplicar um arremesso de judô derrubando ele contra a mesa de centro da sala que foi destruída. O invasor solta o cassetete e começa a se levantar lentamente apenas para tomar um soco potente na boca. Desnorteado ele ainda tenta revidar também com o punho, mas o Uzumaki é mais ágil e bloqueia com o cotovelo fazendo o agressor se machuca-se com o próprio ataque. Naruto então aplica uma sequência de socos e derruba o adversário indo para cima dele no chão para terminar o serviço, mas quando ergue o braço para o soco final alguém o agarra. Era Hinata.

— O que está fazendo seu louco? Quer matar ele? — Disse ela com um olhar assustado, deixando um certo loiro confuso.

— Como assim louco? Eu estou só tentando salvar você!

— Me salvar? Do que diabos você está falando? — Rebateu ela incrédula.

Naruto já não entendia mais nada, ela estava se fazendo de sonsa de propósito? Ou não tinha mesmo a menor noção do perigo que é um maníaco mascarado entrando no domicilio dela?

— Primeiro, não sou desconhecido, sou seu vizinho, e segundo, não sei de que planeta você é, mas de onde eu venho, um desconhecido que invade a sua casa, mascarado e com um cassetete nas mãos, é sinal de perigo. — Disse ele em tom firme.

— Desconhecido? Desconhecido é você. Eu sei exatamente quem é esse cara e ele só fez isso porque estava no roteiro! — Retrucou ela já com mais raiva do que espanto na voz.

— Roteiro? Mas do que…

— Roteiro do nosso filme. — Somente nesse momento é que Naruto percebe um homem alto e troncudo, com longos cabelos brancos e um queixo de Hércules, bem parrudo mesmo, mas com sorriso depravado nos lábios, ele carregava consigo uma câmera. Ao lado dele estava uma bela mulher, madura, percebia-se que ela tinha algo em torno dos cinqüenta anos, mas um corpo de fazer inveja a quase todas as mulheres de vinte, muito bem cuidada e bela, com um busto avantajado. Caso Naruto não estivesse confuso com toda a zorra da situação, teria reparado que era a primeira vez que encontrava uma mulher com seios mais volumosos que os de Hinata. — Prazer, sou Jiraya o diretor. — Ele tinha consigo uma câmera e apontava para o outro lado da sala, onde tinha mais uma.

— Nós estávamos filmando aqui, e fazia parte do roteiro ele saltar a janela estando com a cabeça coberta por uma máscara. — Tomou a fala a loira, com uma voz imponente, porém tranquila — Só não imaginávamos que um bufão brigão iria arrombar a porta e arrebentar a cara do nosso único ator disponível.

— Espera, desde quando você é atriz Hinata?

— Desde quando é da sua conta "vizinho" — Ela forçou bastante a última parte, para constranger o loiro, e conseguiu. — Agora já esclarecemos isso, você pode, por favor, ir embora da minha casa para eu terminar de gravar aqui? Será que é difícil?

Aquilo entristeceu profundamente o Uzumaki, ele estava determinado a ajudá-la, agora era expulso a pontapés dali… Meio que agora entendia como devia se sentir aquele cão vira-lata que lhe urinou nas calças mais cedo. A feição dele foi tão dramática que Hinata chegou até mesmo a se admirar e aliviar um pouco o cenho fechado.

— Terminar de gravar como? — Interrompeu a loira dos seios grandes, enquanto examinava o rapaz estirado no chão — Ele ao que parece teve uma concussão, vai ter que ficar de repouso e depois ir ao hospital, sem chance de gravar qualquer coisa nas próximas 24 horas.

— Era só o que me faltava Tsunade! Estamos em cima do prazo e a multa do contrato por atraso vai nos deixar no vermelho por um ano pelo menos. Temos que dar um jeito nisso!

— Não basta chamar outro ator? — Perguntou Naruto como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, sendo fulminado na sequência por olhares irritados dos três.

— Fosse assim fácil já estaria resolvido BAKA. — Disse Hinata mostrando a língua.

— Ele era o único ator disponível. Dos outros três, dois estão viajando e outro nunca trabalha no sábado ainda que sua vida dependesse disso; é um preguiçoso de carteirinha — Acrescentou Jiraya passando a mão na cabeça enquanto procurava uma solução.

— E para piorar, tinha que ser esse cara, os clientes pediram especificamente por uma cena SasuHina. — Completou a loira.

— Eu me desculpe… Espere, SasuHina? Qual é o nome desse cara? Começa com Sasu? — Questionou Naruto percebendo algo.

— O nome dele é Sasuke — Respondeu a loira enquanto tirava a máscara do rapaz.

— Céus, eu estudei com ele no colegial, jamais esperava vê-lo de novo, ainda mais assim.

— Que bom que vocês se conhecem, mas agora temos problemas maiores aqui. A produtora vai estar com problemas se não gravarmos isso e o nosso ator graças ao seu acesso de heroísmo está "fora de combate" — Falou Hinata, voltando a ficar com raiva.

— E agora, como é que saímos dessa... — Tsunade massageava as têmporas enquanto se batia atrás de uma solução, mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça.

Naruto apenas observa tudo chateado, sua tentativa de ser útil à mulher que desejava em segredo, saiu como tudo o que ele fazia, um baita de um fiasco.

— JÁ SEI!" — Gritou Jiraya surpreendendo todos. — Vamos colocar ele — aponta para Naruto — Atuando no lugar do Uchiha!

— O QUÊ? — agora foram as mulheres do recinto que gritaram. — Você está maluco Jiraya? Precisávamos especificamente do Sasuke,

— Olhem o potencial garotas. Não podemos entregar o Sasuke, mas e se entregarmos algo mais chamativo que ele? — dá uma piscadela para as duas — Quem não iria gostar da idéia, um transeunte normal confunde a gravação com uma invasão a domicílio e espanca o ator, e depois cabe a ele tomar o lugar do cara nas gravações, improviso perfeito, isso vai valer ouro e nos salvar dessa lambança!

— Você não pode estar falando sério e eu nem conheço esse cara para fazer uma cena com ele. — Falou Hinata, não convencida com a idéia.

— A idéia do Jiraya pode funcionar — Interviu Tsunade enquanto colocava a mão no queixo pensativa — É a melhor solução que temos tomar essa situação a nosso favor, e não conhecer ele não é desculpa Hinata, você não era íntima dos outros atores com quem contracenou. — Advertiu a loira. — E meio que não temos opções então…

Hinata bufa contrariada, mas parecendo ceder.

— Vocês estão esquecendo apenas de uma coisinha… — Naruto interrompe — Eu não sou ator, eu não sei nada sobre dramaturgia. — Conclui sério.

— Para o que tipo de produto que filmamos você só precisa saber fazer sexo, você sabe não sabe? — questionou Jiraya com o sorriso depravado de novo.

— Como é que... — Naruto então liga os pontos — Não está me dizendo que o filme de vocês é…

— Sim, nosso filme é sobre o ato mais íntimo e "caliente", o ápice das emoções e paixões do ser humano, a maior das carícias, é sobre …

— Sim, o filme é pornográfico. — Interrompeu Tsunade.

— HEIN?

Naruto fica perplexo enquanto olha Hinata. Então aquela mulher tão encantadora, de atitudes tão abnegadas, que parecia tão doce enquanto a observava de seu apartamento… Era uma atriz pornô esse tempo todo? Ele não sabia nem o que pensar. Porém Hinata percebendo o olhar pasmo e a cara de tacho do loiro logo dispara.

— Sim eu sou atriz pornô, o problema é meu, os motivos também, eu não te devo nada, muito menos satisfação, afinal minha vida não é da sua conta! — Disparou ela ríspida.

— Perdão, eu não devia ter… Enfim, desculpe mesmo. — Ele fica sem jeito e sentindo-se um idiota por ficar julgando a outra — Enfim, vou ter que declinar sua oferta. Não tem como eu aceitar aparecer em um filme desses e…

— Quem disse que você tem que querer garoto? — Tsunade tinha um tom severo na voz — — Você nos pôs nessa e é melhor tirar. E mais se tivermos prejuízo com isso vamos processar você, e até onde eu sei agressão é crime e invasão de domicílio também, se não quiser que o Sasuke seu velho conhecido e Hinata, sua vizinha, dêem queixa acho melhor colaborar, pois se, não, vai ter muitos problemas.

— Acho melhor não contrariar ela rapaz, ela é uma leoa e quanto decide uma coisa é sentença, melhor cumprir se tiver juízo. — Disse Jiraya em meio a uma gargalhada.

"Agora mais essa bomba, eu não acredito, a úlitma coisa que eu preciso agora é problemas com a justiça" — Pensou ele, pressionado.

— Então vai ou não vai? — Perguntou Hinata, num tom irritado.

— Não precisa temer rapaz… Ou você tem ejaculação precoce? — Zombou Jiraya ainda mais sorridente do que antes.

Naruto fechou os olhos. Nunca na vida pensou que iria fazer parte de uma produção erótica, mas que escolha tinha? Nem dinheiro para um advogado teria caso tomasse um processo no lombo. E depois pensando bem… Essa seria sua única chance de ter Hinata para si, ainda que em um filme fingido, que poderia haver de ruim? Ele já estava no fundo do poço, melhor agarrar essa oportunidade única, além disso, conseguiria algum dinheiro.

— Ok, eu aceito. — Respondeu em um tom firme.

Seu "dia de cão" teve um final totalmente inesperado.

E a partir aqui caro leitor, é que essa epopéia sensual começa de verdade. Viajaremos por "mares nunca antes navegados". Até a próxima.

CONTINUA…


	2. Chapter 2 - Primeira Cena

ANTERIORMENTE NESSA FANFIC:

Naruto fechou os olhos. Nunca na vida pensou que iria fazer parte de uma produção erótica, mas que escolha tinha? Nem dinheiro para um advogado teria caso tomasse um processo no lombo. E depois pensando bem… Essa seria sua única chance de ter Hinata para si, ainda que em um filme fingido, que poderia haver de ruim? Ele já estava no fundo do poço, melhor agarrar essa oportunidade única, além disso, conseguiria algum dinheiro.

— Ok, eu aceito. — Respondeu em um tom firme.

Seu "dia de cão" teve um final totalmente inesperado.

E a partir aqui caro leitor, é que essa epopéia sensual começa de verdade. Viajaremos por "mares nunca antes navegados". Até a próxima.

CONTINUA…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Capítulo 2 - Primeira Cena**

E lá estava Naruto pasmo com a situação. Fazendo as "preparações" antes da filmagem, repassando o roteiro da cena. Não era nada muito difícil, apenas umas piadas infames com o tamanho do pênis dele, umas cantadas aqui e ali e algumas obscenidades. Nada demais, porém o bastante para deixá-lo envergonhado de participar.

Porém, ele não tinha escolha. Um processo nas costas naquela altura do campeonato era a sentença de morte final de seu futuro. Até tentou argumentar que poderia ser qualquer outro a estar no lugar dele, mas foi inútil. Como o contrato que assinaram pedia necessariamente Sasuke no filme, eles precisavam usar ele de alguma forma, e a única idéia era colocando Naruto como o cara que "salvou" Hinata de um assalto em seu domicílio e ela achando uma boa forma de "agradecer" o loiro. Usariam a pura coincidência de que o Uzumaki viu o início da filmagem e achou tratar-se de um crime de verdade, forçando a entrada e nocauteando o moreno, como forma de propaganda do vídeo. Fazia sentido a idéia deles, Naruto tinha que admitir.

Hinata, por sua vez, parecia bem tranquila, apenas passava os belos olhos perolados pelo texto sem se importar muito, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquele tipo de situação.

"Quantas cenas dessas ela já gravou?" — Perguntou-se Naruto dentro de sua cabeça. — "Não é da sua conta, seu idiota" — A resposta veio pouco depois. Jiraya percebendo isso, provoca:

— Porque está tão nervoso? A maioria dos homens daria um braço e uma perna para gravar um pornô com essa formosura que é a Hinata. Qual o seu problema, pinto muito pequeno ou ejaculação precoce? Hahahaha! — E ria do loiro que ficou tão constrangido que não soube retrucar.

— Pobre Jiraya, sempre com sua obsessão pelo tamanho do pênis de alguém, muito hétero da sua parte, meu caro. — Cortou Tsunade, para dessa vez ser Naruto a rir e Jiraya a ficar rubro de vergonha sem resposta. — Bom, acho que todos tiveram tempo o bastante para ler o roteiro. Garoto, mantenha a calma, você não está filmando uma superprodução de Hollywood, apenas tente se divertir, pense nisso como uma ótima história para quebrar gelo com os colegas, entendeu?

Naruto faz que sim com a cabeça ainda meio nervoso, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, uma hora estava em um típico dia de cão e agora iria realizar o sonho de sexo com a vizinha que amava em segredo. Bom, tecnicamente não estava realizando um sonho, porque sempre sonhava com ele e ela, um casal de filhos, o campeão e a princesa, ou um príncipe e uma campeã, família unida e feliz. Mas digamos que uma noite de sexo já é muito mais perto do que ele jamais suspeitaria chegar.

— Bom, estaremos no outro cômodo vendo tudo pelas câmeras escondidas aqui nessa sala, se necessário vamos orientar vocês pelos pontos eletrônicos que colocamos aí nos seus ouvidos — Explicou Jiraya, que gostava de não ver a cena diretamente, para deixar os atores mais à vontade — Prontos ou não, vamos começar a gravar. Bom proveito garoto. Luz, Câmera, Ação, Excitação, Êxtase e Azaração!

— Uau, você veio até aqui e derrotou esse patife por mim! — Exclama Hinata já atuando — Estou impressionada, mas tem um probleminha — ela faz um beicinho forçado — Eu não sei como te agradecer — Passa as mãos pelas sensuais curvas do corpo — Alguma sugestão? — Seu tom de voz era pura malícia.

Porém Naruto congela e nem sua primeira frase consegue lembrar, o que deixa Tsunade e Jiraya na outra sala apreensivos.

— _Esse garoto vai estragar tudo! — Diz Jiraya irritado — não podemos errar a noite toda com isso. O prazo está em cima e ainda temos que fazer todo o trabalho de edição._

— _Calma Jiraya, Hina é nossa melhor atriz, ela vai saber remendar isso. Aliás, ela já esta fazendo isso. — Aponta Tsunade na tela._

Hinata percebendo que o loiro travou, toma a iniciativa e vai até ele.

— Humm, já vi que você é o tipo de cara que além de durão é difícil — Muita malícia na voz — Mas nada que eu não possa dar um jeito. — Hinata o agarra e puxa para um beijo.

O corpo de Naruto entra em frenesi, o toque com aqueles lábios carnudos, belos, bem moldados, dignos de uma Angelina Jolie, era como uma descarga de adrenalina acelerando seu coração. Sua língua dançava com a dela de maneira luxuriosa, o sabor daqueles lábios eram mais cativantes que qualquer coisa que já provara. Estava entorpecido mais do que qualquer bebida alcoólica conseguiria fazer a ele.

As mãos de Hinata então avançam por dentro da camisa de Naruto. Era uma camisa de abotoar. Hinata tinha técnica, enquanto a mão canhota fazia um afago gostoso por demais na nuca do rapaz, a mão direita ia suavemente desabotoando um a um os botões da camisa do loiro que ficava elétrico a cada avanço dela, tudo isso sem parar o beijo o que fazia Naruto ficar a mil, seu pênis estava tão duro que parecia ter petrificado por dentro da calça, querendo teimosamente romper o zíper na base da força bruta. Logo Hinata tinha desabotoado toda a camisa de Naruto e começava a alisar levemente o peito do rapaz causando um intenso prazer nele, aquela garota sabia como provocar desejo em um homem.

Beirando a insanidade ele pensa: "Por que eu estava nervoso mesmo? Isso está sendo o paraíso, nem meus sonhos com isso acontecendo eram tão bons". Era tudo que conseguia pensar o rapaz enquanto se deixava dominar pela moça de olhos perolados. Ela parou o beijo pela primeira vez na cena, após desabotoar tudo, lambia e mordiscava o peitoral do loiro, que a cada contato de seu tórax com os dentes e língua da moça, arfava de prazer, ficando de músculos rígidos e detalhados sem nem perceber. Hinata percebendo isso intensificava ainda mais.

Antes estava profundamente irritada com o vizinho, mas agora… Bom, falando de uma forma objetiva não era culpa dele a "zebra" toda, afinal como ele ia adivinhar que alguém mascarado saltando para dentro do seu apartamento era um colega do cinema adulto? Não tinha como saber. Aliás, não devia ela sentir-se bem por alguém que mal conhecia se arriscar tanto contra o que para um homem comum pareceria uma tentativa de cometer um crime? Na realidade o rapaz a sua frente, totalmente entregue a ela como se fosse uma mera manteiga derretida, não devia. Então ela desce ao abdômen, marcando a barriga de Naruto com dentadas, o que só o enlouquecia ainda mais. Hinata se admirou com o tanquinho daquele moço, agora pensando bem, lembrava levemente dele, rapaz simpático, dos poucos que não ficava a secando com os olhos como se fosse apenas um pedaço de carne. Sempre que ela fazia campanhas de voluntariado ele estava lá com sua modesta participação. E tinha entrado lá para supostamente a salvar, quer dizer, não foi culpa dele ter confundido Sasuke com um criminoso. Pensando nessas coisas Hinata decidiu dar ao "coitado" uma noite inesquecível e passou a se esforçar mais o que podia nas carícias que lhe fazia no corpo esbelto, até porque ele era bem mais bonito do que se lembrava, embora aquela fosse apenas uma cena padrão.

Porém, para Naruto não era nada do tipo "cena padrão", era como se sua vida estivesse em jogo, o auge de sua existência, e logo ele se revelaria. Hinata então vai descendo do abdômen do loiro e começa a abrir seu zíper.

"Ela vai?" — Questionou-se ele estupefato. Porém ela não foi, quer dizer, não de imediato, tomou um susto, pois após liberar o zíper e baixar a parte da frente da cueca do rapaz estava ali, com uma ereção para cima, rígida como se fosse de cimento e balançando para os lados, o maior membro que ela já tinha visto, uns vinte e nove centímetros seguramente. Os olhos perolados balançavam de um lado para o ouro junto com o chacoalho daquele pênis protuberante e rígido, o admirava com um rosto de total surpresa. Já tinha visto muitos grandes, mas aquele era disparado o maior que já tinha observado.

— _Credo, é maior até que o meu, e olha que eu sou muito bem dotado. — comentou Jiraya que assistia a cena nas telas em outro cômodo — Ele não fica sem sangue na cabeça para deixar isso ereto Tsunade?_

 _Porém Tsunade estava incapaz de responder. Digamos, estava com cara de pasma, e um sorriso bobo no rosto, com a boca aberta e babando…_

— _E depois ela diz que o tamanho não importa... — comentou Jiraya vendo o estado que ela ficou._

Enquanto isso na cena, Hinata finalmente se recupera do choque inicial. Não esperava que aquele vizinho aparentemente inofensivo tivesse aquilo tudo. Inicialmente intimidada com aquele "palanque" a sua frente, aos poucos toma coragem e dá umas lambidinhas na cabeça do "monstro", tímida, como se fosse de novo sua primeira cena.

Porém as lambidinhas supostamente tímidas foram a gota da água para a sanidade do Uzumaki que estourou de tesão.

"Nunca mais vou ter uma chance de algo tão bom, chega de ser certinho. Fui isso a vida toda e só me estrepei" — Pensava, lembrando do seu dia de cão mais cedo. — "Vou aproveitar cada segundo, falar e fazer tudo que eu sempre quis para ela, talvez até ela se lembre dessa noite comigo no futuro" — O Uzumaki tomava ar e coragem, iria para o tudo ou nada.

Enquanto Hinata ainda estava nas lambidinhas ele se abaixa e em pé a puxa para mais um beijo, mas dessa vez é ele quem comanda a pegada, a dominando e quase tirando do sério. A cada "hit" de sua língua na boca da moça ele recordava uma lembrada de alguma coisa que a viu fazer. A cada "hit" que ela recebia de Naruto, ela se perguntava se conseguia lembrar de algum parceiro de cena que beijasse tão bem.

Naruto para o beijo deixando Hinata totalmente ofegante. Pegando o próprio cassetete o "apresenta" a Hyuuga, acariciando delicadamente cada parte do rosto dela com aquele membro ereto e duro, como quem quer dizer, "ele é grande, mas é gentil, não tenha medo".

Hinata, tão logo percebendo que estava perdendo o controle da cena, resolve tomar a iniciativa e pega com a mão pela metade do pau do loiro e o abocanha voraz. Hinata solve aquele pênis ereto com gula, adentrando a glande em sua boca enquanto dá voltinhas nela com a língua, a umedecendo de saliva morna, o que só causava mais reações prazerosas no Uzumaki que ruge de puro prazer.

— _Isso não estava no meu roteiro… — Jiraya comenta observando atento Hinata chupando aquele cacete viril._

— _E isso lá importa? Nunca vi um trabalho começar assim, vai empolgar muito principalmente as mulheres, que raramente vêem um pornô com um cara sendo delicado com a companheira que está contracenando, isso está ótimo. — Retrucou Tsunade, que nem piscava os olhos._

Hinata tenta engolir todo aquele membro pulsante e sadio, mas não consegue, a cada chupada chegava na metade e então parava quase tossindo. Naruto olhava isso e sorria, há muito tempo não se sentia avantajado em algo. Ele pega ela pela nuca e a puxa até a base de seu pênis, quase a sufocando, um deepthroat perfeito. Após o ato ela tosse bastante, enquanto a olha nos olhos, desafiador.

"Muito bom que você está disposta assim, eu te desejei por muito tempo, então estou só começando". Pensou Naruto enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Ela por sua vez pensou o seguinte: "É raro me olharem nos olhos em cena, normalmente só olham do pescoço para baixo…" Pensou Hinata, em uma animação que não desejava admitir a si mesma.

Ela para o boquete um pouco. E fica olhando para ele enquanto o masturba levemente, não sabia o porquê, mas estava se divertindo mais que o normal. Não que detestasse as cenas com homens cheios de virilidade, mas raramente se pegava feliz em gravar como estava naquele momento, não sabia se era pela situação inusitada, de gravar com alguém que sequer sabia que ela era uma atriz pornô ou se o pênis daquele rapaz em especial tinha um sabor diferente.

— _O rapaz se saiu melhor que a encomenda até agora — Disse Tsunade, interessada em como ele conduziu bem aquela que era sua primeira cena._

— _Sim, eu estou surpreso, mas será que ele mantém o tranco a partir daqui? — Comentou Jiraya sério._

"Qual era a fala mesmo? Ah, que se foda, vou fazer o que eu quiser" — Pensou Naruto, enquanto ainda fitava aqueles belos olhos perolados, que pareciam ser pequenas chaves do paraíso. Ele simplesmente levantou Hinata do chão como se fosse uma leve pluma e saiu caminhando calmamente até o sofá bege ali próximo. Hinata fica surpresa com a atitude, porém, não protestou, sabia que não era boa idéia interromper a cena, não só porque o trabalho de edição aumentaria e estouraria o prazo, mas também porque estava gostando da inesperada boa performance do rapaz loiro. Ele a deitou suavemente no sofá que não era nem grande nem pequeno, do tipo quatro lugares, então ele a solta no sofá. Hinata entende isso como sinal que seria o momento da penetração, mas… Naruto "não estava nem ai" e queria ver o "circo pegar fogo". Ele levantou a saia dela e, por estar deitada, Hinata achando que ele agora seguia o roteiro, deu uma rebolada ajudando-o na tarefa nada árdua de erguer a peça dela, porém quando viu sua calcinha, rendada e rosa, foi demais para o juízo. Hinata esperava que ele removesse sua peça íntima como todos os outros atores. Mas o que ela ganhou foi a última coisa que esperava: um beijo. Naruto simplesmente contemplou Hinata de calcinha e deu um beijo apaixonado sobre sua peça íntima, beijava como se não existisse amanhã. Hinata revirou os olhos, a atitude inesperada do colega de cena a deixou extasiada, a maioria dos outros fazia nojinho para lhe beijar ali, ou se não, o fazia como se não fosse algo importante. Naruto não, lhe dava um beijo sincero, cheio de vontade em sua intimidade, como tendo o compromisso de satisfazê-la.

Naruto então afasta a calcinha rendada dela para o lado e encara aquela vagina. Lábios rosados e o clitóris já rijo, uma tentação. Naruto ficou quase hipnotizado e mesmo com sinais da moça para ir para a penetração, ignorou. Caiu de boca, mas não como os outros, foi um cair de boca sincero, desejoso em provar aquela boceta com tudo que tinha a oferecer. Não era um mero "cunnilingus", trata-se de um homem sinceramente usando sua boca para beijar a intimidade de uma mulher com pura volúpia e gratidão pela noite de tesão que iriam ter. Naruto segue degustando a intimidade de Hinata até chegar ao clitóris para total prazer da moça, porém quando ela já beirava o orgasmo ele para, o que faz a Hyuuga que até então estava com os olhos fechados apenas se concentrando no prazer, os abrisse olhando para ele em protesto. Nesse momento o rapaz a vira de costas para si e a puxa para seu colo. Uma mão enlaça Hinata afagando-lhe o seio por dentro da blusa da moça, que sente o delicioso afago da mão do rapaz. A outra mão entrar por dentro da calcinha dela começando a manipular outra vez o clitóris. O Uzumaki aproveita para mover a calcinha para o lado, e então, finalmente a penetração. Hinata estava tão bem lubrificada que o poderoso membro de 29 centímetros entrou com facilidade arrancando gemidos profundos dela.

— Apertadinha como eu sempre sonhei... — Comentou Naruto ao sentir o pau latejando dentro dela, Hinata por sua vez nem respondeu, estava ainda tentando acostumar-se com aquele "monstro" acomodado dentro dela.

Naruto aproveita para estimulá-la mais, contornando a cabeleira, consegue dar uma leve dentada no cangote o que a faz ficar com a pele toda eriçada pelo corpo, do jeitinho que ele queria. Seus dedos continuavam acariciando o clitóris da Hyuuga enquanto o loiro iniciava as potentes estocadas e a outra mão persistia em massagear o seio direito dela, tudo sem esquecer-se das mordidas por detrás da cabeça. Hinata estava perdendo a sanidade, tendo espasmos de prazer por todo o corpo, parecia mais uma manteiga derretida, totalmente dominada pelo rapaz.

— Mah… meu… ahhh... — Hinata nem conseguia formar palavras, enquanto revirava os olhos de puro tesão, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na vida.

— _E eu achando que ele ia ser mongol, que nada, o talento dele para isso lembra você no seu auge na produtora. — Comenta Tsunade, que assistia tudo sem nem piscar._

— _Tsc, odeio admitir, mas você tem razão, ele é ótimo nisso, parece que tem instinto para a coisa — Jiraya também estava vidrado na cena que via._

Naruto para de mordiscar o pescoço dela, e aproxima sua boca da orelha dela, lambe-a e em seguida lhe dá um chupão forte no pescoço, aquilo deixaria uma marca visível no pescoço dela no dia seguinte. Ela arfou e ele com um tom sedutor confessa:

— Sabe esses homens que ficam te cobiçando, gatinha? Eu sou um deles. Eu sempre te observei ali do meu quarto, sei seus gostos, seus medos… Eu gosto mesmo de você e nunca vou esquecer essa noite… Te quero, e muito. — Então ele para a carícia no seio momentaneamente e vira o rosto dela, e com ela no colo, sem parar a penetração, tasca-lhe outro beijo cinematográfico.

"Deve estar improvisando porque esqueceu as falas" — pensou erroneamente Hinata. O Uzumaki ficou esperando a resposta que não veio, e aquilo o entristeceu profundamente, mesmo sabendo que ela mal sabia quem ele é, esperava ao menos uma recusa, mas só ganhou silêncio. Contudo essa tristeza também virou gás e virilidade, se não tinha esperanças com a vizinha ao menos podia fazer daquela noite a melhor da sua vida.

— _Ele não está seguindo o roteiro — Percebeu Jiraya._

— _E dai? Foda-se o roteiro, isso está demais — Tsunade então olha para o lado e se surpreende com o que vê. – Ei, o que você está fazendo?_

 _Enquanto com uma das mãos no teclado Jiraya controlava o zoom das câmeras, com a outra masturbava o pênis ereto, fora da calça._

— _Eu sei que é contra as regras bater uma enquanto assisto os vídeos, mas essa é uma exceção. — Defendeu-se — E depois não é como se você nunca tivesse visto meu "amigo aqui"._

 _Jiraya e Tsunade já contracenaram muitas vezes juntos no passado, antes de se retirarem das telas pornô e se tornarem respectivamente, diretor e produtora de filmes adultos, papéis esses que poderiam ser trocados dependendo da necessidade._

— _Isso não significa que eu quero vê-lo TODA HORA seu idiota._

— _Sabe do que mais, você também está que não se aguenta de tesão e a regra é não masturbar a si mesmo, mas não combinamos nada com relação um ao outro — E dá uma piscadela safada para ela._

 _Tsunade sai da cadeira e vai até Jiraya que já fecha os olhos temendo um soco, mas o que sente é um toque gostoso dela em seu membro pulsante, o manipulando para cima e para baixo. Surpreso o velho não esboça reação_

— _Está esperando o que? A idéia foi sua. — Disse Tsunade guiando a mão dele até seu zíper. O Ero-Sennin ri da situação, ela também tinha sido influenciada pela onda de erotismo do casal gravando, abre o zíper da calça da loira e coloca a mão por dentro da calcinha branca dela, tirando e colocando os dedos da gruta encharcada da loira._

Voltando à cena, Hinata já não aguentava mais, Naruto então a coloca de quatro dá um tapinha na bunda dela e enquanto a puxava pelo cabelo começa a penetrar loucamente por trás, num ritmo bem mais veloz do que na posição anterior. A cabeça do Uzumaki lhe mostrava cenas das noites observando a moça, e cada estocada sai mais rápida e forte que a anterior. Então, enfim a moça de olhos perolados chegou ao seu limite. Nunca tinha tido um orgasmo em cena, pelo menos não até agora. Era como ter mil explosões de prazer por todo seu corpo, e fora do controle o corpo dela reage por conta própria a deixando com as coxas encharcadas.

— _É isso mesmo que eu estou vendo? Hinata Hyuuga tendo um orgasmo em cena? — Perguntou faceiro Jiraya, ainda colocando os dedos na intimidade de Tsunade, e com ela ainda manipulando seu membro — Quando é que eu ia imaginar… — contemplava com satisfação o que via._

— _Nem nossos melhores atores conseguiram fazer Hinata chegar ao seu ápice — Disse Tsunade, enquanto remexia os olhos sentindo que em breve ela também gozaria nos dedos do diretor Jiraya._

Hinata desaba debruçada sobre seu sofá bege, não acreditava que tinha chegado te aquele ponto. Porém a "folga" da moça é de curtíssima duração. Logo sente as mãos fortes do rapaz puxando-lhe o quadril para cima, a fazendo ficar na posição de cachorrinho novamente

"Ele ainda quer mais? Esse cara é insaciável" — Pensou ela surpresa, porém surpresa maior teve quando sentiu o aquele membro rígido roçando sua bunda por trás, deixando bem clara a intenção de penetrá-la ali. Nesse momento Hinata lembra-se que, de fato, havia anal na cena.

"Essa parte do roteiro o patife lembra." — Pensou, já se preparando para a carga que vinha atrás dela. Hinata era neutra com relação a anal. Não odiava, mas também não fazia questão. O loiro iria mudar a opinião dela sobre isso logo, logo. Naruto começa cutucando devagar o ânus da moça, abrindo caminho para a cabecinha do pau, logo ele força um pouquinho mais e pronto, a glande já estava dentro.

— Arde! — Falou Hinata ao sentir a cabeça grossa daquele cacete lhe arrombando por trás, no que foi por sorte a única dor que ela sentiu.

Naruto a penetrava aos poucos, não fazia pausas, porque achava que isso iria atrapalhar mais que ajudar, mas resistia bem a tentação de colocar tudo de uma vez. Ia avançando com cuidado para não machucar a bunda da moça. Logo os testículos de Naruto tocam o ânus dela. Ele fica um tempo parado dentro de Hinata, sem mover-se, esperando ela se acostumar ao mesmo tempo em que saboreava a sensação de sentir cada centímetro de seu pau "abraçado" pela bunda dela.

Hinata por sua vez estava admirada, não doeu acomodar aquele monstro dentro de si pela traseira. Pelo contrário, depois que passou a cabeça, ela sentia apenas um calor muito agradável lhe preenchendo. Talvez estivesse anestesiada pelo orgasmo de agora a pouco, incapaz de sentir dores.

Naruto começa então o jogo de entra e sai, bem cuidadoso, tirava quase tudo até quase a cabeça, entrava de novo um pouco mais rápido que na primeira vez. Sempre que bombava os glúteos da moça esperava ouvir o gemido, como se fosse um sinal combinado com eles, para saber se tinha aprovação para mais uma lapada e foi uma surpresa ver que ela parecia estar aproveitando tanto quanto ele o que só o incentivava a ir aumentando em velocidade e força.

Assim ficou por quase cinco minutos, quando o instinto falou mais alto gradualmente ele aumentava a velocidade e a força, logo o som de seu quadril batendo contra o dela violentamente lembrava até mesmo o som de um tapa forte, misturado aos tapas que ele já dava na nádega direita dela, marcando de vermelho a pele clara da moça.

— Mais rápido, bate na minha bunda. — Falava ela em meio a gemidos, nunca imaginava que aquilo podia ser tão gostoso. Sentia-se dominada, conquistada. Era deliciosa a sensação de estar sendo ocupada por aquele pênis enorme, sentir-se indefesa a um homem tão viril.

Naruto já não pensava em mais nada, apenas usava uma das mãos para afastar os glúteos da moça e meter mais para dentro daquele cuzinho divino. Tinha feito sexo poucas vezes na vida, anal então? Nunca, seus parcos encontros sexuais, o tamanho do seu cacete era intimidador e mulher alguma topava. Agora tinha ela ali, à sua disposição a bunda que mais cobiçou na vida.

De uma hora para outra Naruto cisma com as roupas de Hinata, no começo do coito ele estava tão focado em dar prazer a Hyuuga que nem lhe retirou a calcinha rosa rendada ou a saia branca (que antes ele havia levantado, mas não tirado), nem deu muita bola à blusa de linho de cor azul e estampa da Torre Eiffel que vestiam a moça de olhos perolados. Mas agora ele a queria por completo, totalmente aberta a ele como um livro. Sem parar a penetração, rasgou a calcinha dela e jogou longe. Removeu a saia que caiu inerte no chão. Puxou ela para perto de si com o braço e arrancou a blusa, deu uma "chicotada" com a blusa que Hinata sequer sentiu e então a arremessou longe. Tudo sem parar as bombadas, e por último soltou o sutiã que caiu e ficou pendurado no sofá. Sem o sutiã os seios de Hinata agora balança para frente e para trás freneticamente devido a "pressão" que o Uzumaki lhe fazia por detrás. Naruto não resistiu em ficar apenas olhando aqueles montes balançando e encheu as mãos com eles. Céus, como eram macios... Como aquela mulher era tão perfeita? E como era bom tê-la nos braços tão entregue.

Hinata teria achado engraçado o fato de Naruto ter lembrado de a despir só perto do final da cena. Mas a realidade é que mal notou sua roupa ser arrancada e a calcinha rasgada. Sua mente estava uma bagunça total e tudo que conseguia pensar é: "de novo?", sentindo mais um orgasmo a caminho. Nunca tinha chegado a clímax em cena para nenhum ator profissional e o vizinho desconhecido a faria por duas vezes em apenas uma tentativa.

 _Enquanto isso na sala Jiraya dava zoom para mostrar em destaque o membro enorme de Naruto arrombando o ânus de Hinata. E assistia aquilo com satisfação. Não mais brincava com a intimidade de Tsunade, que já tinha gozado, agora era a vez dele, e ela acelerava os movimentos porque já tinha cansado de masturbá-lo._

— _Esse rapaz é incansável, nunca vi um cara durar tanto com a Hina e, o melhor de tudo, ele é espontâneo nas cenas. As fãs femininas que estão cansadas de algo muito falso, vão amar assistir, nem vou precisar editar muita coisa._

— _Isso vale ouro, acho que devíamos oferecer um contrato a ele. Caso mantenha esse ritmo, tem potencial para ser um dos grandes nomes do ramo. — Sugere Tsunade aumentando a velocidade nas manobras, levando Jiraya ao limite._

— _VOU GOZAR! — Grita, e nesse momento Tsunade se ajoelha ao seu lado e engole seu membro sugando todo o esperma. Jiraya dá umas cutucadinhas com o pau na garganta de Tsunade, que se levanta e volta a sentar-se._

— _Eu sabia que você não ia resistir a cair de boca em mim. — Comentou ele satisfeito._

— _Eu só não queria que você sujasse o chão da casa da Hinata esporrando para todo lado, ela nunca mais iria nos deixar gravar aqui. — Disse rindo Tsunade enquanto com o indicador limpava um pouco de sêmen do canto do lábio que tinha lhe escapado e então engolindo-o também. E volta a prestar atenção nas telas, acompanhando a performance espetacular do rapaz, que agora parecia uma britadeira no traseiro da moça._

Porém, nenhum espetáculo pode durar para sempre e o Uzumaki já estava finalmente em seu limite. Parou as penetrações em metralhadora no anel de couro de Hinata e as substituiu por estocadas com intervalos mais demorados entre um e outro. Tirando o membro inteiro e enfiando tudo de uma vez, fazendo a Hyuuga arfar, pois nem mais gemer conseguia de tão exaurida e de tanta falta de ar.

UMA. Naruto lembrou do começo de seu dia de cão, quando nem suspeitava do final insano que a noite teria.

DUAS. Hinata se lembra que iria gravar com Sasuke, nem imagina que teria seus dois primeiros orgasmos em cena.

TRÊS. Naruto lembra que está desempregado, mas isso não importava mais, pelo menos não aquele momento.

QUATRO. Hinata sente que o final da cena está próximo e se pergunta como era engraçado, aquele vizinho ter tudo aquilo e morar ali do lado dela. E com esse pensamento em mente, ela tem o segundo orgasmo de sua carreira de atriz pornográfica, ainda mais arrebatador que o outro, a esmagando de prazer e deixando totalmente exausta.

CINCO. Naruto se prepara para gozar, ele sempre se achou um azarado, mas naquele momento sentia-se como um ganhador da mega sena da virada, o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Ao final da quinta estocada o gozo dele finalmente chega. Ele retira seu "palanque" de dentro dela já deixando um bocado de sêmen saindo, o primeiro jato tinha sido interno. O segundo jato acertou bem em cheio a bunda de Hinata que ficou toda lambuzada do líquido branco. O terceiro passou por cima do traseiro e deixou uma faixa de porra até metade das costas da moça de olhos perolados. O quarto jato foi o mais violento de todos, atingiu as costelas por detrás, perto do ombro. Hinata lembra que tinha que se virar para receber no rosto como mandava o roteiro, mas estava tão cansada que acabou desabando de barriga e de ladinho na cama, bem a tempo de receber a quinta ejaculação bem na lateral do corpo, o sujando. Hinata desabou em um sono profundo. Enquanto Naruto apenas contemplava sua "obra prima", aquele corpo lindo e escultural, banhado em sêmen, o sêmen dele. Não sabia o porquê, mas isso lhe orgulhava.

— Parabéns, você saiu muito melhor que a encomenda rapaz. — Jiraya adentra o recinto aplaudindo.

— Fale mais baixo. — balbuciou o loiro — É pecado acordar um anjo. — apontou para ela.

Jiraya e Tsunade cochichavam algo um no ouvido do outro. O Uzumaki não conseguia ouvir e nem deu bola. Nada mais interessava, só contemplar aquela bela mulher a sua frente. E antes de ir embora, como se para se despedir, envolveu-a em um cobertor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seis da manhã, o despertador toca e o loiro, mesmo totalmente cansado da noite anterior, rola para fora da cama, coça um pouco a cabeça. Logo abre um baita sorriso maroto no rosto lembrando do sexo incrível que teve com a garota de seus sonhos. Tinha arrasado ontem e foi coberto de elogios pela loira peituda dona da produtora. Saíra sem falar com Hinata, não quis acordá-la, e também porque ela não tinha respondido sua confissão, logo preferia não conversar com ela. Seria melhor para seus sentimentos não insistir e receber um "não" bem redondo na cara.

— É, ao menos um dia de ouro nessa vida de cão. — comentou alto para si mesmo enquanto passava um pouco de margarina em um pão francês, tinha esquecido de comprar fiado uma mortadela para misturar, então ia ter que ser aquele mesmo seu café da manhã para aguentar mais um dia de caça a um emprego.

Tomava um pouco de café instantâneo ruim como se fosse óleo de motor, mas era a marca mais barata, então fazer o quê... Naruto repassava a nudez perfeita de Hinata em sua mente, de fato, as imagens da noite anterior ficariam vivas em sua memória pelo resto da vida. Ao pensar nas imagens, lembra que o sexo fora todo gravado, um medo de ser reconhecido na rua lhe passa pela mente, mas logo repele a idéia. Hinata trabalhava há tempos nesses filmes, e ninguém ali do bairro fazia idéia que ela fosse uma atriz de cinema adulto, nem ele mesmo até um dia atrás.

Naruto ouve batidas na porta.

— Cobradores a essa hora? Era só o que me faltava, estão vindo cada vez mais cedo — O Uzumaki se dirigia até a porta, repassando a lista tradicional de desculpas para não ter como pagar.

Contudo não era um cobrador mal encarado como supôs o loiro, e sim, duas pessoas que ele pensava que nunca mais veria na vida. Tsunade e Jiraya.

— Bom dia, podemos entrar? — Cumprimentou Tsunade educada.

— Sim, sim, claro, entrem — Naruto cede passagem — Bem… Não reparem na minha casa, eu ando com problemas financeiros, sabe como é. — Naruto detestava receber pessoas em sua casa, não que fosse anti-social, era que dava muita vergonha mostrar as coisas pobres e surradas que tinha.

— Nesse caso parece que chegamos na hora perfeita meu caro! — Falou Jiraya empolgado. — Temos uma oferta para te fazer.

— Que tipo de oferta?

— As primeiras pessoas já viram seu sex-tape (a cena do filme, ainda não lançado) com a Hinata-hime, e todos deram nota máxima. Ficaram muito curiosos por causa dos seus "talentos" meu caro… — Disse Jiraya rindo.

Naruto franziu o cenho ainda sem perceber o que era mais do que óbvio, então Tsunade fala de uma vez o motivo a que vieram.

— Já vi que sutileza não funciona contigo. Estamos aqui para te contratar como ator oficial da nossa empresa, um contrato de seis meses e trinta mil dólares. Pegar ou largar. E aí, topa? — Tsunade dispara a queima-roupa deixando o loiro atônito.

— NANI?— Grita o loiro, pego de surpresa com o giro de 360 graus que sua vida poderia tomar, jamais esperava uma conclusão assim.

A questão é, ele aceitar ou recusar? — Difícil de saber...

CONTINUA…


	3. Chapter 3 - Teste do Sofá

ANTERIORMENTE…

Naruto franziu o cenho ainda sem perceber o que era mais do que óbvio, então Tsunade fala de uma vez o motivo a que vieram.

— Já vi que sutileza não funciona contigo. Estamos aqui para te contratar como ator oficial da nossa empresa, um contrato de seis meses e trinta mil dólares. Pegar ou largar. E aí, topa? — Tsunade dispara a queima-roupa deixando o loiro atônito.

— NANI?— Grita o loiro, pego de surpresa com o giro de 360 graus que sua vida poderia tomar, jamais esperaria uma conclusão assim.

A questão é: ele aceitar ou recusar? — Difícil de saber...

CONTINUA…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Capítulo 3 - Teste do Sofá**

O que fazer? Era mudar repentinamente todo o seu estilo de vida. Não que sua vida fosse boa, pelo contrário, era um saco. Mas isso assim, do nada?

— Olha… — Faz uma longa pausa, como se nem soubesse o que dizer a seguir — Eu sei que estou na pindaíba, mas acho que ainda não cheguei ao ponto de fazer filme pornô.

Tsunade fecha o cenho… Ok, as pessoas não são obrigadas a ver como normal ganhar dinheiro por fazer sexo na frente das câmeras. Mas era necessário sempre acharem que quem recorre a isso está no fundo do poço?

— Ok, já entendi seu ponto. — Disse já se virando para sair quando é detida por Jiraya.

— Não seja tão sentimental Tsu. — Falou com um olhar maroto. — Rapaz, há quanto tempo está desempregado?

— Cinco meses. — Ele bufa, lembrando que já nem tinha mais economias e que vendeu tudo na casa para ir se mantendo. Caso continuasse assim, viraria um morador de rua.

— Bom, eu conheço pessoas desempregadas ao dobro de tempo que isso e estão sem qualquer perspectiva de arrumar um emprego nessa crise. — Ele olhou em volta — Não te conheço, pode ser que tu tenha algumas economias, mas… Está mesmo no ponto de ter a arrogância de recusar seis meses de salário de um ator pornô? — Disse rindo-se.

— E quanto isso seria? — Perguntou mais por curiosidade que por cobiça.

— Uns trinta mil, na realidade pagamos por cena, mas se for fazer uma média em seis meses dá trinta mil. O que, convenhamos, é o bastante para te dar um bom alívio...

Naruto quase enfarta quando ouve a cifra. Trinta "contos" em seis meses davam na faixa de cinco mil todo mês, mais de seis vezes o que ele ganhava no antigo trabalho. Era o Xeque-Mate.

— Mas se você acha que está bem sozinho, por mim tudo bem, agora podemos ir Tsunade. — Dá uma piscada para ela sem Naruto perceber e se vira para a porta.

— Não! Espera, foi mal, é só que… É uma mudança muito repentina. Mas eu aceito. -Nem acreditava no que falava, mas era uma chance boa demais para deixar escapar Precisava demais do dinheiro e, sinceramente, não via outra saída.

Jiraya ri divertidamente para Tsuade que faz apenas uma cara alegre de "você sempre consegue não é?".

— Ótimo, então vamos ver se te aceitamos. — Disse a loira triunfante.

— Como assim "se me aceitam"? Não foram vocês que vieram oferecer contrato?

— Haha, é um novato mesmo. — Gargalhou Jiraya — É uma tradição do cinema adulto garoto… — Faz aquela sua pose dramática de teatro — O Teste do Sofá!

— Teste do Sofá? — Naruto quase gritou.

— Você achava mesmo que isso era uma lenda garoto? Como é que tu acha que é a entrevista para ator pornô? — Tsunade ria.

Naruto ficou perplexo por alguns segundos, sempre achava que isso de transar na entrevista era um tipo de fetiche da indústria.

— Deixe de bobagem garoto, você acaba de concordar em ser ator pornô e daí me vem ficar com vergonha? — Jiraya achava hilária a atitude do rapaz.

— Her... hem... bom… é que… — Ele balançava os braços tímido, ao perceber a própria contradição, então põe a mão na boca, finge tossir recuperando o auto-controle — Tudo bem. Três perguntas: Quando? Onde? E com quem? — Falou ele enumerando com os dedos.

— Agora, no seu sofá e comigo. — Explicou Tsunade de imediato em tom descontraído.

O queixo de Naruto quase caiu. Ele fazia alguns gemidos e grunhidos, mas não ajudava muito. A coisa foi tão repentina que não conseguia ter uma reação adequada a essa guinada tão urgente de enredo.

— Vai ser engraçado lidar com esse garoto se ele passar no teste! — Falou Jiraya, achando graça da situação e já tirando uma mini-câmera para filmar tudo.

— Então, onde vai ser garanhão? — Perguntou Tsunade igualmente cômica.

Naruto se irritou do nada. Ser feito de bobo assim era algo que não gostava. Já que era para entrar naquele ofício, prometeu para si mesmo que não iria ser feito de tolo nessa sua "aventura". Para que ser cauteloso? Não era para sempre que atuaria no cinema adulto. E ainda que fosse, em sua vida anterior ser cauteloso e sonhador tinha sido péssimo negócio. Porque não ter as rédeas de tudo só uma vez? O rosto dele muda de expressão repentinamente. De alguém acuado para um rosto com sorriso brilhante e olhar juvenil realmente interessado.

"Nossa, que mudança de atitude é essa?" — Admirou-se Jiraya.

Tsunade não reagiu… Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso… Aquela espontaneidade... …"Dan"… Foi tudo que lhe passou pela cabeça. As feições eram muito parecidas.

Dan foi o ex de Tsunade. Um ator que passou em sua vida. Não, o ator. Largou a carreira, pois queria ser policial. Investigou e prendeu aqueles que maltratavam inocentes. Mas ainda sim, mesmo não gravando mais, voltava para vê-la, com ou sem sexo se encontravam. Não demorou muito e Tsunade saiu do pornô por um tempo para viver com ele até… Até a sua trágica morte em um tiroteio.

Só agora Naruto reparou melhor na tal Tsunade, de pele clara e estatura média, com olhos castanhos, cabelo loiro liso que desce até a cintura, tinha uma bela franja que ia até os ombros emoldurando os dois lados de seu rosto, seios avantajados. Mas o que mais chamou atenção do rapaz foi perceber o olhar tristonho em uma bela pessoa que estava bem confiante agora a pouco, quase de nariz empinado. Mesmo sem perceber, essa foi sua "abertura" e instintivamente avançou e a pegou nos braços traçando um beijo tão longo e aprofundado que tiraria o fôlego até mesmo da melhor das alpinistas. Após Naruto parar, carregava junto ao peito uma loira sem ar, arfando para recuperá-lo. Tsunade fitou o rapaz por um momento.

"Quando foi que um ator, logo na primeira vez que o beijei, me deixou assim sem ar?" — Então novamente a imagem de Dan veio a sua mente, ocorrera exatamente a mesma coisa na primeira vez que gravaram, um homem decidido selando seus lábios enquanto a tomava nos braços, até esvair todo seu fôlego. — "Esse moleque está vasculhando minhas memórias?" – Pensou, estranhando as semelhanças.

Sentia a intimidade já molhar, não costumava ficar excitada assim tão cedo em cena sem ao menos uns toques íntimos. Estava acostumada a fazer o teste de garotos jovens no auge da libido, mas aquele loiro estava sendo diferente, nostálgico.

O rapaz toma-lhe os lábios para outro beijo profundo, enquanto uma das mãos com a que segurava a Senju aproveita para lhe acariciar de leve as coxas. Sem parar o beijo ele anda até o sofá e a deposita gentilmente, só aí então separando suas bocas, tendo ela novamente que puxar o ar com todas as forças.

— Uma mulher bonita como você não devia ficar com um olhar triste. Que bom que isso já acabou.

Tsunade então se toca que deveria ter feito uma feição triste, do tipo que sempre fazia quando pensava no seu falecido Dan, e por algum motivo aquele jovem percebeu e foi para cima.

Naruto ficou um tempo observando as curvas da mulher a sua frente. Vestia uma calça jeans preta não muito justa, nem muito larga, uma camiseta de cena de tamanho médio que valorizava bastante o busto e por fim um casaco de lã, com bordas felpudas, em tom bege, com uma espécie de cinta fechando-o em torno da cintura fina, o que mesmo debaixo do casaco enorme dava uma boa noção da cintura fina e das formas sensuais dela. Uma visão de enlouquecer qualquer homem.

"Quando foi que eu achei que ia ter chance com um avião desses..." — Seus pensamentos eram um turbilhão.

— Que foi garoto? Vai ficar só me olhando? — Ela sorria se recuperando um pouco da situação.

— Óbvio que não.

Naruto vai para cima dela, pega em cada um dos pulsos e os prende nas costas de Tsunade, fazendo força para imobilizá-la, mas sem machucá-la.

— Ui, machão valente… Gostei. — O tom dela era de pura malícia.

— Vai gostar ainda mais — Repondeu ele em um tom auto-confiante que nem sabia que conseguia usar.

Com a boca arranca ambos os botões da camisa da loira, morde a gola esquerda e a puxa para o lado, depois faz o mesmo com a direita, tendo uma boa visão do busto de Tsunade. Os seios volumosos estavam contidos em um belo sutiã rendado em tom azul claro, que ficava lindo naquele tom de pele claro. Com os dentes abocanha o sutiã e o move para cima contemplando aqueles dois belos montes, visões magníficas, que pareciam ainda maiores agora livres da "prisão". De tamanhos avantajados, com belos biquinhos rosados, que pareciam doces pedindo para ser provados. E Naruto os provou. Com gosto. Sugou um peito, depois o outro, ficou meio indeciso de começo, mas escolheu o direito enquanto o outro era massageado com gosto por sua mão direita. Ávido ele lambia, chupava e beijava cada parte que podia, enquanto Tsunade se contorcia debaixo dele, tentando acariciar seus cabelos, mas não conseguia porque estava com as mãos presas atrás das costas e não conseguia se desvencilhar, fosse pela força do macho viril acima de si, fosse porque não conseguia mesmo reagir bem. Ele parecia um leão voraz atacando seus seios, o prazer era tanto que ela não conseguia reagir direito então ficava só se debatendo enquanto aquela "prazerosa tortura" prosseguia através de mais carícias, beijos e mordiscadas.

"Droga, não era para ser assim" — Falou internamente Tsunade. A verdade é que nesses testes do sofá o normal era ela ser a dominadora, beijar o jovem e empurrar no sofá, ir para cima. Gostava de subjugar homens jovens à sua vontade. Porém aquele garoto a pegou de guarda baixa e estava comandando tudo a seu bel prazer… E como ela estava adorando isso, tinha de admitir.

O Uzumaki mal via o tempo passar. Adorava brincar com aqueles peitos tão formosos e durinhos que quase imploravam para ser acariciados com desejo.

"Será que são maiores que os da Hinata?" — Isso lhe passou pela cabeça entre outros tantos pensamentos. É verdade, fora tão ávido em possuir Hinata na noite anterior que não tivera tempo para avaliar aqueles belos seios de seu amor não mais platônico. Sabia que eram grandes, mas de que formato, o quão belos seriam? Durante quase toda a transa ficou por trás dela, agarrando-a como um maluco, perdera uma boa oportunidade — "Esse erro eu não vou repetir de novo" — Imaginou, enquanto voltava outra vez mais a atenção a Tsunade, estimulando aquele belo par de seios.

"Esse garoto nunca viu peitos na vida, que obsessão é essa?" — Questionou-se Tsunade, ainda se debatendo debaixo dele. Tentava se soltar os braços detrás das costas para poder retribuir o prazer o afagando um pouco. Entre gemidos e arfadas, cerrava os dentes tentando conter aquela explosão de desejo que a mandava empurrar o garoto de cima de si arrancar a roupa dele e montá-lo como não se existisse amanhã.

Naruto então faz uma nova manobra inesperada e passa a prender os braços de Tsunade por detrás de suas costas apenas com uma das mãos, soltando mais peso sobre ela e com a outra mão desabotoa os dois últimos botões da camisa dela. Fazendo afagos em seu abdômen magro e levemente malhado, tudo isso sem tirar a boca dos peitos da mulher. A Senju vê sua chance de tomar as rédeas e tenta se livrar, mas o rapaz simplesmente faz mais peso a mantendo imobilizada enquanto trabalhava suas zonas erónenas. Mordiscava os mamilos dos seios enquanto acariciava suavemente ela na barriga.

"Afinal o que ele quer? Me deixar louca?" — Pensou Tsunade, já quase desistindo de soltar-se.

Sim, de certo que o Uzumaki queria deixá-la louca. Logo sua intenção é revelada quando de forma vagarosa sua mão vai pendendo em direção as calças da bela loira. Abre o zíper do jeans, desabotoa. Revelando a calcinha também em tom azul claro, com o kanji japonês para "aposta" bordado em azul escuro. Naruto coloca a mão por dentro do mesmo para delírio da Senju. Começa a tocar de leve sua intimidade úmida. Primeiro só esfregando a mão de leve sobre os lábios exteriores daquela vulva, arrancando uma espécie de grunhido de ansiedade da parceira. Então penetra com dois dedos, sentindo com satisfação estar ela toda lubrificada e excitada. Os dedos do loiro exploravam cada centímetro da boceta de Tsunade, indo e vindo, entrando e saindo arrancando-lhe espasmos de prazer. A Senju bem que tentava ser mais ativa, mas o rapaz astuto enquanto a masturbava continuava com a boca voraz percorrendo-lhe o seio e usando o peso do corpo mais a outra mão para continuar a imobilizando com as mãos para trás. Ia e vinha, fazendo Tsunade revirar os olhos e se debater louca tentando libertar-se e agarrá-lo, mas quanto mais ela fazia questão de assumir o controle, mais ele a impedia, sentia satisfação em ter prostrada de prazer aquela pessoa bela e experiente.

Ele sente logo que Tsunade está se contorcendo ainda mais, suas pernas já chutam o ar de tanto desespero em meio à lascívia e, aproveitando-se dessa situação, move os dedos ainda mais forte, só que agora pressionando o clitóris da loira. Fazia movimentos circulares sendo que a cada manobra era como uma descarga de luxúria na espinha de Tsunade que já estava com a mente em branco, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada.

Ela chega finalmente ao êxtase puro, um orgasmo profundo e demorado, comprime o corpo aproveitando cada sensação, cada explosão. Ela então que se debatia embaixo do rapaz ficou mais quietinha enquanto recuperava a razão.

— _Putz, nem comigo a Tsunade goza tão fácil — Grasnou Jiraya com uma pontada de inveja enquanto filmava, mas ainda assim sem negar a qualidade do "material" diante de si._

— Ca…ra...lho… O que… Você tem nessas mãos rapaz? – Ela mal conseguia falar de tão intenso que fora.

— Porque o descanso? Mal estamos começando. – Disse o Uzumaki e a puxou pelas pernas. Ele tira as calças e a calcinha de Tsunade de uma vez só e a penetrou sem aviso. Porém, ela não sentiu dor alguma. Amortecida pelo orgasmo e devidamente lubrificada, a "potência" do jovem invadiu sem problemas arrancando um urro de prazer de Tsunade.

A Posição de "papai e mamãe" era algo bem trivial e sem sal, mas naquele momento Tsunade estava gostando demais do que sentia. Aquele "gigante" a invadindo, não que ligasse muito para tamanhos, mas conseguia olhar e acompanhar a penetração, e aquela visão a deixava extasiada, aquele pênis enorme entrando e saindo, tanta virilidade…

Naruto então, sem sair da posição de frente, coloca as pernas de Tsunade por cima de seus ombros e começa a bombar com tudo, fazendo com que a loira voltasse a delirar de desejo. Ela então curva a cabeça para trás apoiada no sofá enquanto o parceiro seguia metendo com tudo. Os gemidos dela começam a virar quase que gritos e ela tem que tapar a própria boca com as mãos. O jogo de entra e sai continua por mais alguns minutos com a Senju já se debatendo até que o segundo orgasmo dela se aproxima, o rapaz sente ela ficando mais "apertada" e a puxa para sentar em seu colo de frente para si. Tsunade abraça seu pescoço e cruza as pernas em torno de dele que, por sua vez fica em pé, continuando as lapadas bruscamente a jogando para longe de seu corpo e puxando-a pelo quadril de volta completando a penetração. E ele fazia isso com força, parecendo que a loira nada pesava. Ela não aguentou muito tempo.

— Eu vou gozaaaaaar — Ela fala em meio a gemidos espremendo as pálpebras.

Naruto então pára as estocadas. Enquanto continua de pé com Tsunade pendurada e agarrada a si. Ela descansa ofegando muito com a cabeça encostada ao seu peito. A Senju conseguia sentir os músculos daquele tórax definido, era acolhedor, estava exausta. Não se lembrava da última vez que tivera um sexo tão maravilhoso.

— Já basta de pausa né? — Perguntou Naruto.

"Como assim pausa?" — Pensou ela, mas logo entendeu.

Naruto a carregou de volta para o sofá e a depositou deitada carinhosamente nele para então vira-la de costas para si e, puxando-lhe o quadril, a deixou de quatro já ajeitando a cabeça do pênis na entrada anal de Tsunade.

— Não acredito que sobrou disposição para isso! — Exclamou ela pasma.

Tinha sim, e como. Naruto pressionou com cuidado a cabeça da pistola no ânus dela. A cabeça passou e, como não tinha ouvido protestos, foi colocando o resto aos poucos para dentro enquanto gemia de lascívia.

— Caramba! Como é que a Hinata aguentou um desse tamanho atrás sem nem reclamar... — Comentou Tsunade mordendo os lábios enquanto sentia um desconforto.

Ouvindo isso o rapaz ficou preocupado.

— Se estiver doendo eu paro.

— Não se preocupe, sou profissional, só estou meio desacostumada. — Ela respira fundo e empina a bunda como se o convidasse a continuar a penetração. E assim ele o fez.

Numa política de "devagar em frente" foi adentrando até sentir seu quadril encostando no traseiro dela. Esperou um pouco, como se fosse um general invasor comemorando uma invasão bem sucedida. Isso dá tempo da loira ir se acostumando ao enorme volume entrando atrás. Naruto começa as bombadas, já se segurando para não gozar, queria aproveitar o máximo possível.

— Isso... Gostoso... — Tsunade já começava a gostar da brincadeira.

— Eu sabia que você ia acabar gostando… — Fez uma pausa, parando de falar, mas não as penetrações — Desde ontem você parecia estar com vontade depois de ter visto o estrago que eu fiz na bunda da Hinata.

— Seu vagabundo… Como adivinhou? — Ela realmente tinha ficado muito impressionada com o que viu ontem, aliás, não só com a cena de anal, mas com todo o resto igualmente.

— Eu… Tenho bons instintos — Ele já ofegava, vinte e cinco minutos de sexo com ela eram mais cansativos que uma maratona, tinha de admitir.

-Que bom que você tem bons instintos, mas tem como acelerar? Eu não aguento mais — Falou ela quase implorando.

Tal frase deixou o rapaz louco, e isso o transformou em uma metralha de lapadas arrancando gritos de prazer da Tsuande.

— Eu vou... Eu vou… — Ele falava sem conseguir controlar.

— Espere! Tem mais algo que eu vou fazer para você. — Tsunade surpreende Naruto.

Ela se livra do palanque em sua bunda, vira de frente para ele, de joelhos no sofá e coloca o pênis do rapaz entre os seios. Começa movimentos gostosos de vai e vem apertando as mamas contra aquele cacete rígido. Os movimentos eram cheios de malícia enquanto dava leves lambidinhas na cabeça. Ela olhava ele nos olhos com um sorriso carregado de lascívia.

Estar entre os seios dela para o loiro era como ter o pênis envolvido por duas nuvens do paraíso macias acariciando seu pênis enquanto faziam movimentos fazendo a pele do prepúcio ir e vir como em uma masturbação.

— Manda ver campeão, sem dó! — Ordenou Tsunade.

Naruto até quis aproveitar mais a espanhola, mas tinha chegado ao limite. Gozou e nem tempo de avisar teve. Um jato forte acertou bem na testa de Tsunade a fazendo fechar os olhos bem a tempo de levar o segundo jato bem entre eles e o líquido pegajoso escorreu por toda parte de cima da cabeça. A terceira ejaculada acertou na bochecha direita, a pintando de branco, a última foi na ponta do queixo e ficou dependurada, como se ameaçando gotejar.

Ele cai exausto no sofá, Tsunade também cai por cima dele, sendo pega nos braços do mesmo e ficando deitada em seu colo.

— E aí… Passei no teste? — Perguntou ele, já suado do "esforço".

— Com nota máxima — Responde Tsunade, ainda com o rosto todo coberto do esporro dele.

" _Esse rapaz tem futuro. Tem muito futuro." — pensou Jiraya terminando de filmar e já repassando a cena._

O que Naruto não sabia é que iria ter uma surpresa infeliz envolvendo Hinata quando fosse assinar o contrato.

 _CONTINUA..._


	4. Chapter 4 - Ino

Anteriormente nessa fanfic:

— E aí… Passei no teste? — Perguntou ele, já suado do "esforço".

— Com nota máxima — Responde Tsunade, ainda com o rosto todo coberto do esporro dele.

" _Esse rapaz tem futuro. Tem muito futuro." — pensou Jiraya terminando de filmar e já repassando a cena._

O que Naruto não sabia é que iria ter uma surpresa infeliz envolvendo Hinata quando fosse assinar o contrato.

 _CONTINUA…_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 **Capítulo 4 - Ino**

Um dia normal da cidade grande. O sol brilhava tendo seus raios refletidos pelo labirinto espelhado dos vidros dos arranha-céus. Crianças brincavam em terrenos baldios, vendedores de cachorro-quente e outras guloseimas casuais tentavam ganhar a vida pelas calçadas, enquanto pessoas apressadas caminhavam para todos os lados respirando o ar poluído dos engarrafamentos. Atravessando a faixa de pedestres está uma loira de corpo lascivo e curvas envolventes. Com um busto levemente avantajado e um quadril de dar inveja, Yamanaka Ino com seus olhos azuis cor do céu era a perdição do juízo de vários homens. Apesar de sua beleza notória, não abusava da vestimenta para tentar exagerar a sensualidade que lhe é natural. Calçando um sapato salto agulha mediano, uma saia branca até os joelhos, uma jaqueta desabotoada de lã no mesmo tom por cima de uma blusa de lã em cor vinho tinto e meias de nylon que iam até para dentro da saia, chegando a metade das coxas. Ao ritmo que caminhava, balançava o longo cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo que ia até o começo dos seus quadris enquanto pela milésima vez (ou mais) naquele dia soprava uma grande mecha de cabelo que tampava seu olho direito e metade do seu rosto. Apesar de viver soprando a mecha para longe, gostava dela e sabia que lhe dava um charme a mais. Uma visão refrescante e encantadora, de animar o dia da maioria dos homens (e também de algumas mulheres).

Atualmente cursava o início do último ano da universidade, curso de medicina. Iria se especializar em neurocirurgia, sonhava em por o nome na história desenvolvendo novas técnicas de se operar um cérebro doente. Sempre fora chamada de burra por causa do seu jeito, mas provou para todo mundo (ou quase) que era diferente.

Sua história de vida, porém era um pouco incomum por assim dizer. Logo no começo do curso, começou também a crise econômica atual. A mediana empresa de seu pai foi à falência, logo as dívidas acumularam e tiveram que hipotecar a casa. Para piorar, sua mãe adoeceu de um tipo raro de… Leucemia, câncer do sangue. Os remédios eram caríssimos. Ino, porém, apesar de sempre ter desfrutado de um confortável padrão de vida estilo classe média alta, nunca fora do tipo mimada que nada sabia fazer por si e encarou junto de seu pai as dificuldades. Vendera todas as roupas de grife, as trocando por marcas comuns, mas bonitas. Os sapatos? Idem. Perfumes e maquiagens caras? Abriu mão de tudo isso. Passou a trabalhar de segunda a sexta em serviços de meio período como garçonete, e a "trampar" em período integral nos finais de semana para juntar dinheiro e ajudar nas despesas da casa, bem como pagar a faculdade, que era uma renomada particular e custava os olhos da cara. A família vendeu a luxuosa casa, que era quase uma mansão, e usou parte do dinheiro para mudar-se para um barato subúrbio, onde o custo de vida era mais brando. A diferença foi posta em uma caderneta de poupança no banco. Em suma, enfrentaram o desafio.

No início até se viraram bem. Muito apertados no orçamento, mas bem. A família estava unida, o que era o pilar central. Porém, como normalmente as soluções que o governo, cheio de políticos tão alheios a realidade de seu povo, são piores que o problema que eles mesmos causaram, logo veio um golpe mortal a queima-roupa na recuperação da família: confisco de poupanças. Todo o dinheiro juntado com o suor do trabalho deles, fora do dia para noite tomado pelo governo como "medida de utilidade pública" em nome do coletivo. Em nome do coletivo, então, sua mãe teria de morrer. Nem ao menos aceitaram na justiça, o argumento de emergência, de que era uma questão de saúde. Mandaram Ino recorrer ao sistema público de saúde. Aquilo lhe foi um tabefe na cara. Não por não querer usar o mesmo sistema de saúde dos mais humildes, e sim, pois sua mãe esperar marcarem a cirurgia pelo sistema estatal seria pena de morte à mãe dela. Meses em uma fila de espera, que poderia ser desrespeitada a qualquer momento em nome de algum político privilegiado. Até marcarem a cirurgia, se essa não fosse atrasada de última hora, a genitora de Ino estaria morta. Remédios então? O sistema não garantia os raros importados necessários para estabilizá-la, e comprar privadamente teria que pagar pesados impostos em cima. A família Yamanaka estava no fio da navalha.

Certo dia, enquanto procurava algum emprego que pagasse um pouco mais, movendo-se entre as milhares de pessoas do centro urbano, a maioria também procurando algum tipo de ofício remunerado, casualmente aceitou um panfleto distribuído por um senhor de meia idade de cabelo cinza e olhar pervertido. O que lhe espantou, porém, não fora a aparência do distribuidor, e sim o conteúdo da folha.

Oferecia a proposta indecente de ser atriz pornô. Bom pagamento, à vista, direito de sair quando quisesse, bom tratamento e roteiros ditos "românticos". Óbvio que deveria ser a maior parte, mentira. Mas se rendesse um bom dinheiro mesmo… Ino, resistindo a vontade instintiva de rasgar o panfleto e jogar os pedaços no lixo, o dobrou e guardou suavemente na bolsa que portava aquele dia. Jamais se imaginou aceitando algo assim… Mas a situação foi piorando. Por causa da inflação forte, já estava começando a racionar comida dentro de casa, e ela não achava um emprego de salário melhor… Lascou. Uma semana depois, ainda totalmente furiosa consigo mesma, ligou para o número do anúncio. Marcou um horário, foi entrevistada e, para um misto de alívio e desespero o homem falou que daria como primeiro pagamento uma quantia bem maior que o normal, o suficiente para pagar a cirurgia e remédios da mãe. Desespero porque ficava quase impossível recusar, alívio porque podia salvar sua mãe… Decisão difícil. Ainda temendo o desconhecido, aceitou. Sua primeira vez gravando fora justamente um teste do sofá, com o próprio homem de meia idade e cabelos grisalhos de nome Jiraya. Não fora tão traumático quanto ela esperava, ele a tratou bem, lhe deu o tempo necessário para se acostumar com a cena. Dali para frente foram vários filmes, gravações, etc… Sua mãe estava com saúde e bem. Mas Ino saiu de casa, não conseguia revelar à família o ocorrido. E assim estava em uma vida dupla. Com o tempo, fosse para preservar a própria sanidade, fosse por realmente gostar, passou a se acostumar e até desfrutar daquela vida, com homens sensuais lhe dando prazer vários dias da semana, sem precisar de paquera ou apego emocional, ainda que sentisse um profundo vazio por isso… O que dizer? Tinha se adaptado ao novo ambiente, cheio de prazer a curto prazo, mas repleto de vazio ao longo do tempo. Fizera grandes amigas como Hinata, Sakura e outras, isso era verdade, aliás, sentia-se livre para celebrar o próprio prazer, porém… A sensação de sentir ser apenas um pedaço de carne sempre… Nunca lhe fugia da consciência.

Bom, esta é apenas a parte da sua história que ela se sente confortável em contar, a "parte tolerável". O outro lado da sua história é algo que ela jamais falou para ninguém, nem para a própria família. Apesar de ser algo que a marcara para sempre e a atormentava até hoje, decidiu lidar como sempre fazia.

Chegou ao "lugar de trabalho", tinha uma cena agendada para aquele dia. Fitou a longa escada pintada em tom cinza escuro. Abriu o portão, pois já tinha a chave do lugar, e seguiu vagarosamente para cima. Quando estava quase na varanda da porta, contudo, a mesma abriu bruscamente, e um loiro musculoso saiu correndo e trombou com ela. Ino sentiu-se atropelada por um bonde, caindo em direção a escada.

"Por favor não!" — Pensou ela, imaginando a longa queda que poderia ser até fatal. Mas braços fortes a seguraram a tempo de evitar o tombo perigosíssimo. Era o mesmo loiro que trombou com ela.

— BAKA! Não olha por onde and… — Não terminou a frase, aqueles olhos cor de safiras puras e profundas pareciam a dominar como um encantador de serpentes a uma víbora. Ficou tonta por um momento olhando aquele azul ainda mais belo que o das órbitas dela.

— Perdão, estou num péssimo dia. — Disse o jovem loiro em um tom de puro desânimo que afetou até ela mesma.

Nem teve tempo de emendar mais alguma questão, o rapaz apenas a deixou em pé já na varanda, fez uma reverência, e como desesperado, saiu o mais rápido que pode dali.

— Mas o que raios está acontecendo… — Ino nem entendia.

Para sua surpresa, igualmente apressados, o mesmo homem de cabelo cinza que a trouxe para o ramo, Jiraya, além da produtora da empresa, Tsunade, apareceram apressados na porta.

— INO! Viu um loiro correndo como louco por aqui?! — Exclamavam e perguntavam desesperados ao mesmo tempo, Jiraya e Tsunade, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

— Sim, mas o maluco já está longe… Vocês conhecem ele?

— Droga, acabamos de deixar escapar uma mina de ouro... — Queixou-se Tsunade enquanto Jiraya socava a parede.

Ino, curiosa, já sabia que queria ficar a par de toda a história.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alguns minutos antes...

No Escort modesto, viajavam Tsunade, Jiraya e Naruto. O casal mais velho à frente, Naruto no banco de trás enquanto contemplava a paisagem da cidade. Então... ator pornô? Quem diria ele, que sempre fora um banana no quesito romance (aliás, em quase todos os quesitos, mas nesse se destacava). Agora estava entrando naquele mundo… Diferente, para não dizer estranho. Nunca se imaginou sendo um ator pornô. Aqueles caras sortudos que ganham a vida fazendo… tudo que um homem deseja.

— Chegamos. — Anunciou Jiraya enquanto fazia a baliza estacionando o carro.

— Então é aqui?

Naruto fitava a longa escadaria em tom cinza escuro que levava para o estúdio. Vendo a curiosidade do rapaz, Tsunade resolve explicá-lo mais sobre o "empreendimento".

— Sim, lá dentro há várias salas, todas elas com câmeras. Nos fundos do estúdio temos um enorme depósito onde guardamos partes dos cenários e a maioria dos figurinos, temos de tudo, desde o clássico "professor e aluna" até coisas de faroeste. Somos um estúdio bem organizado, apesar de pequeno, financeiramente falando.

— Mas, se vocês tem tudo isso, porque estavam gravando lá na casa da Hinata?

— Dedetização. — Explicou Jiraya — Além das vistorias, precisamos de vários alvarás para poder operar, ontem era o dia da fiscalização, mas mesmo assim gostamos de variar um pouco onde gravamos as cenas, gravamos na casa das atrizes, às vezes só damos uma câmera para elas gravarem sozinhas junto com os caras e uma vez por ano vamos para o meio do mato, acampar e filmar uns bacanais. Prezamos muito a criatividade.

Subindo as escadas Naruto teve uma boa visão da cidade, mais uma vez se pegou pensando no quanto sua vida mudaria pelo acordo inusitado que topou. Adentrando os estúdios pode ver que de fato Jiraya e Tsunade não estavam brincando quando falaram que eram criativos e bem preparados. O corredor longo dava visão para várias salas decoradas, cada uma com uma temática diferente. Hospital, escola, e até mesmo um bordel estilo americano da década de 20. Em alguns haviam "brinquedos" sexuais, alguns mais normais, outros porém mirabolantes de fazer o loiro ficar com vergonha alheia apenas olhando-os.

— Não se preocupe, nós não obrigamos nenhum ator a usar ou fazer algo que não goste em cena. Se esses apetrechos te incomodam, não vamos obrigar você a usá-los. — Explicou Tsunade.

— Fico aliviado de saber isso — Disse ele com um sorriso de alívio.

— Espere aqui e vá conhecendo o lugar, vamos achar o contrato no escritório, você assina e começa hoje já se não se importar.

— Me importar? Não, pode ficar tranquilo, nesse tipo de trabalho eu venho até nos feriados. — Falou em meio a uma gargalhada.

Tsunade e Jiraya riram também e se afastaram. Naruto ficou fitando melhor o corredor cinza e suas paredes eram verde oliva. O piso de azulejos brancos. Portas de madeira maciça, sendo que cada quarto era um estúdio que possui daqueles vidros de ambientes policiais, que permite a vista apenas de um lado, provavelmente para poderem gravar ou acompanhar a cena sem serem vistos pelo lado dentro. Devia ser uma medida para deixar as moças mais a vontade antes de fazerem sexo, pensou o Uzumaki.

— Ah! Isso, gostosa... Vou gozar sua vadia! — Uma voz grossa se fez soar pela sala, misturada a gemidos abafados bem familiares para o loiro.

O som vinha de um dos estúdios. Naruto presumiu serem um ator e uma atriz em "ação". Movido pela curiosidade, o loiro não resistiu em espiar.

— Puta merda! — Disse o Uzumaki ante o que via através da janela de um dos quartos. Agora o Uzumaki percebeu que ao aceitar o contrato vinha um péssimo e enorme inconveniente junto.

O cenário era decorado como uma cozinha básica, estilo americano, com muitos armários, uma pia e uma mesa. O problema é que a última coisa que aquela mesa seria usada era para servir refeições. Lá estava a musa de seus sonhos e fantasia de suas masturbações, Hinata. Em qualquer outra situação vê-la nua seria espetacular. Mas nua com outro cara? Era uma coisa que o loiro tinha esquecido que iria acontecer. O parceiro sexual dela era um rapaz de corpo bronzeado, aparência selvagem com alguns traços caninos, cabelo castanho bagunçado e marcas vermelhas nas bochechas. Estava deitado nu sobre a mesa enquanto Hinata galopava em cima do pênis dele de costas para o rapaz na posição conhecida como Reverse Cowgirl. As ancas da Hyuuga desciam e subiam em cima do membro do rapaz que, embora fosse bem menor que o de Naruto, era bem acima da média. Aquele homem falava obscenidades enquanto seguia trepando com a garota de olhos perolados, aproveitava a posição para massagear o ânus dela com o polegar direito. Não demorou muito Kiba tirou Hinata de cima de si. Ela entendendo que estava na hora da "finalização" ficou de quatro empinando o bumbum, fornecendo um alvo para o rapaz que gozou fartamente rebocando as nádegas dela. Eles nem faziam idéia que eram espionados por Naruto, pois o vidro só permitia visão do lado dele.

Atordoado com o que viu ele foi se afastando enquanto esfregava os cabelos, nervoso trombando com Tsunade que já trazia o contrato. Surpresa vendo-o tão combalido ela se pergunta o que é e magicamente a resposta veio a sua cabeça, tinha esquecido totalmente de Kiba e Hinata gravando na outra sala.

— Você vai precisar lidar com isso. — Sentenciou.

— Nem fodendo. Isso é demais para mim.

O rapaz sai correndo sem dar a mínima para o contrato, Jiraya tenta pará-los, mas não consegue. Lágrimas escorrem teimosamente pelo rosto de Naruto, enquanto relembra os poucos segundos que viu da cena de Hinata com outro cara. Sabia que não tinha qualquer direito de ter ciúmes dela, mas ainda sim ver a mulher que ama com outro cara foi um choque bruto para o rapaz. Ele corria de olhos fechados, tentando apagar da mente o que acabou de ver. Saindo descuidadamente pela porta, ele tromba do nada com uma moça loira que estava chegando. Em outro momento Naruto ficaria horas olhando para a beleza descomunal dela, mas naquele momento estava tão irritado que nem deu bola, apenas a apanhou antes que caísse a ajudando a ficar em pé.

— Perdão, estou num péssimo dia.

A deixou onde estava e continuou a fuga.

-x-x-x-

Voltando ao tempo presente...

Naruto observava o parque. Crianças brincavam, velhos jogavam migalhas de pão aos pássaros, casais namoricavam. Ele estava puto da vida. A cena de Hinata fazendo sexo com outro homem foi como uma navalha cortando seu coração. Queria ir beber, tomar um porre para tentar apagar aquilo da mente, mas estava tão pobre que nem dinheiro para tomar cachaça tinha, então a solução foi ficar ali sentado no parque, observando as outras pessoas, não queria ir para casa tão cedo, pois sabia que Jiraya ou Tsunade poderiam estar esperando ele lá, com o maldito contrato, tentando o convencer novamente a entrar na produtora.

— Você é um cara difícil de achar sabia? — A voz o despertou dos seus pensamentos. Era a loira de mais cedo que ele quase derrubou escada abaixo enquanto fugia. — Oi, me chamo Ino Yamanaka, sou colega da Hinata na produtora.

— Me chamo Naruto, Olha, eu sinto muito ter quase te atropelado naquela hora, mas sabe o que aconteceu…

— Não precisa me explicar, o Jiraya já me contou tudo desde o começo, até assisti sua cena com a Hinata. Rapaz, você foi incrível...

Naruto corou violentamente, uma garota que ele nem conhecia tinha o visto fazendo sexo e ainda elogiava sua performance. Era algo incomum.

— Só não entendo porque mudou de idéia com relação a ser contratado.

— Moça, é o seguinte: eu não vou aguentar ver toda semana a garota que eu gosto na cama com outros caras, não tenho sangue frio a esse ponto.

— Não há parte nenhuma no contrato que diz que você é obrigado a ficar assistindo ela quando estiver com outros homens. Aliás, se você quiser é só pedir para o Jiraya para te escalar para filmar em dias que ela não tiver cenas com outro ator.

Aquilo foi um "click" no cérebro do loiro. De fato, a solução parecia bem simples e até óbvia, ele se sentiu um tolo ao ser confrontado assim.

— Mas ainda sim eu vou saber que a Hinata está tendo sexo com outros homens.

— Isso você JÁ sabe, não tem como esquecer. Aliás, isso vai continuar acontecendo, a diferença é que você não vai ter sexo com a Hinata, do mesmo jeito você só sai perdendo, você não é muito de pensar né? — Ela deu um sorriso sapeca enquanto piscava para o loiro.

Naruto ficou constrangido. De fato, da forma como a loira falava, pareceu mesmo uma atitude bem idiota a dele de sair correndo do estúdio. Uma baita burrice.

— E você, mal me conhece, qual é o seu interesse no assunto?

— Simples, sou amiga da Hinata, estou nesse ramo há três anos, quando eu comecei a Hina já era atriz da produtora e em todos esses anos eu nunca vi a Hinata ter um orgasmo em cena, nem uma única vez, foi assim até você aparecer. Eu acho que a Hinata merece ser mais bem cuidada nas cenas, por isso vim falar contigo. Quem vai fazer a Hina gozar se você for embora?

Esse último argumento fora o mais convincente, de fato, ele queria que Hinata tivesse o máximo de prazer possível, e se fosse ele a dá-lo, seria uma honra para o loiro.

— Você tem bons pontos. Vou repensar, mas não sei se tenho coragem de aceitar a proposta uma segunda vez, nem sei o que tinha na cabeça quando disse "sim" hoje cedo. Não sei se sou bom para esse ramo…

Ino o fitou curiosa. Parecia enxergar algo além do rapaz a sua frente, passou a mão no queixo, olhou em volta.

— Eu tenho mais um argumento para você voltar e assinar o contrato, mas não posso mostrá-lo aqui. Vem, me segue.

Ela fez um sinal com a mão para que ele a acompanhasse enquanto se virava para ir. O loiro, curioso pelo qual seria o tal argumento que ela não podia dar ali, a seguiu sem nem imaginar o que seria.

Caminhando, eles se afastaram da multidão, foram para um lugar mais coberto pelas árvores, Ino olha para os lados e vendo que estavam a sós empurra o Uzumaki contra uma árvore e tasca-lhe um beijo voraz, cheio de lascívia. Pego de surpresa Naruto nem reagiu, mas logo foi se entregando aos lábios sadios de Ino, suas línguas dançavam uma com a outra enquanto o loiro, ainda meio atônito, envolveu a cintura da loira com os braços, o que fez a loira sorrir durante o beijo. Após o beijo Ino deu uma mordidinha no pescoço do rapaz, o que lhe deixou arrepiado.

— Não é só a Hinata que vai ter outros caras, você também vai ter várias garotas, como eu, inclusive. — Disse com malícia na voz.

De fato, Naruto não tinha parado para pensar nessa parte, ele teria várias beldades como Hinata em sua cama, não parecia mais um negócio tão ruim saber que Hinata ia transar com vários. Não era agradável a idéia ainda, mas por algum motivo, parou de parecer coisa de outro mundo.

— Já pensou nessa vantagem, ganhar dinheiro para dar prazer para mulheres como eu? Aliás, não gravamos apenas cenas de casal, gravamos cenas de menáge também. Já pensou, eu e a Hinata, as duas ao mesmo tempo, peladinhas na cama só esperando você?

A imagem veio clara como um cristal na mente de Naruto, que só agora reparou melhor em Ino. Ela era um avião, tão bela quanto a sua própria musa inspiradora, a Hyuuga. Só de pensar nisso um volume despontou em sua calça, era seu membro duro feito rocha.

— Já vi que agora você está me entendendo. Vou te dar um aperitivo do que está por vir. — Dizia ela enquanto apalpava o sexo duro de Naruto por cima da calça.

— Você não vai…

— Ah, eu vou sim.

Nisso, calmamente a loira abre o zíper do jeans de Naruto, baixa um pouco a cueca box dele e puxa o membro pulsante e gigantesco para fora.

— Esse seu mastro é ainda mais impressionante de perto. — comentou Ino enquanto observava o dote do rapaz.

Naruto nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo, uma quase desconhecida fazendo carícias íntimas nele, e naquele lugar público, onde podiam ser pegos a qualquer momento, era tesão e adrenalina demais.

Ino o punhetou um pouco com movimentos graciosos das mãos delicadas, que pareciam já ter muita experiência naquilo. Logo ela enjoou da brincadeira e ajoelhou de frente para o rapaz, com seu rosto ficando bem em frente a aquele pênis de mamute. A loira deu uma lambida das bolas até perto da glande, fazendo Naruto ter que se conter e não gritar alto de prazer, deu um beijo na cabecinha como se estivesse dando um "oi" para o pênis do rapaz e, sem cerimônias, o engoliu com tudo. Afundando o pênis do rapaz na boca até o talo, o membro ficou tão fundo na garganta dela que Ino conseguia lamber os testículos do loiro sem parar o boquete.

Naruto teve que fazer um esforço descomunal para não gozar já naquela hora. A boca de Ino era quentinha e úmida, e sua língua fazia um trabalho de mestra nele. Ino tirou o pênis dele da boca, deu lambidinhas circulares em volta da cabeça, e o abocanhou de novo, indo até a metade e voltando, usando a língua e os dentes com cuidado e técnica para dar prazer extra.

Ela não transparecia, mas estava gostando tanto quanto o rapaz. Era verdade sim que um dos motivos dela ter ido atrás do Uzumaki fora Hinata, mas não era o único motivo. Na verdade ela ficou tão interessada na qualidade do sexo que o loiro deu à moça de olhos perolados que quis experimentar em primeira mão também. E estava gostando muito do que via, aquele provavelmente era o membro mais rígido que passou por sua boca.

Ino olhou para cima, fitando Naruto nos olhos com o membro ainda na boca, sabia que os homens adoravam a sensação, era um júbilo para eles.

"Ela chupa melhor que a Hinata, droga, não vou aguentar muito tempo assim".

Porém, do nada ela cessa o sexo oral. Se levanta e vira, indo embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando o loiro com cara de tacho.

— Ei, você não está deixando isso pela metade?

Ela se vira de frente a ele e responde travessa.

— Eu disse que era só um aperitivo, se quiser o serviço completo... — colocou as mãos nos seios, fazendo gesto de levantá-los — Sabe onde me encontrar.

Naruto agora se sentia em uma encruzilhada. De um lado vinha a sua mente a cena de Hinata com outro homem, e do outro, porém vinha a imagem de Ino olhando ele nos olhos ainda com o pênis do loiro na boca. Tomou sua decisão.

— O quê? — Perguntou surpresa Ino ao ser levantada por Naruto e colocada no ombro direito dele, que sai a carregando.

— Ok, você venceu sua gata, mas eu tenho uma condição: só assino esse contrato se gravarmos uma cena nós dois ainda hoje, e você vai terminar o que começou.

— O quê? Mas ainda hoje? Espera…

— Não senhora, vou assinar esse contrato já e começar o serviço já. Vai se preparando que e eu vou te dar um bom trato ainda hoje. — Falou o rapaz com um sorriso confiante.

"Nossa, ele mudou da água para o vinho de repente!" — Pensou ela.

— Ok, eu já entendi, eu gravo com você, mas pode pelo menos me por no chão?

— Com esse salto agulha ia demorar muito para voltarmos, é mais rápido se eu carregar, agora se acomode ai. — Deu um beliscão na bunda dela a fazendo corar.

CONTINUA…


	5. Chapter 5 - Você Pode Tudo

Anteriormente nessa fanfic...

"Nossa, ele mudou da água para o vinho de repente!" — Pensou ela.

— Ok, eu já entendi, eu gravo com você, mas pode pelo menos me por no chão?

— Com esse salto agulha ia demorar muito para voltarmos, é mais rápido se eu carregar, agora se acomode ai. — Deu um beliscão na bunda dela a fazendo corar.

CONTINUA…

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 **Capítulo 5 - Você Pode Tudo**

Hinata estava um pouco irritada aquele dia. Tinha acordado depois de um sono maravilhoso. Andava com insônia, então dormir nove horas consecutivas era algo ótimo, mas então percebeu que estava coberta no sofá. "Ué?" pensou, mas logo a confusão da noite anterior lhe veio à mente. O vizinho estabanado nocauteando Sasuke e terem que gravar de improviso… E claro… O orgasmo. Ela nunca tinha sentido algo assim. Devido a traumas passados, não via o sexo como algo tão especial…

Ficou frustrada a princípio por ele ir embora sem nada dizer, mas logo se recuperou. Que direito tinha de reclamar? O fizeram gravar quase na marra e não era como se fossem namorados ou algo do tipo, aliás, ela nem exigia isso de outros colegas de cenas. Também tinha o fato dela ter adormecido logo depois da "finalização" da cena, decerto ele preferiu deixá-la dormir em paz, o que ela agradecia, já que precisava mesmo dormir direito.

Agora fora solicitada de última hora no estúdio. Quase nunca precisava gravar duas vezes em sequência, mas precisaram de novo porque dessa vez foi Sakura quem não pode comparecer, pois tinha prova na faculdade. Normalmente, com base no contrato, poderia negar-se, mas resolveu aceitar. Devia muito a Tsunade e Jiraya, não podia negar-se, então lá foi.

Chegando lá a decepção foi maior ainda, tivera de gravar justo com o Kiba, um chato de galocha que vivia a convidando para sair, mas que normalmente era grosso e respondão. Vivia saindo com piadinhas sujas e de baixo calão, e falando todo tipo de grosseria achando que ela e as outras tinham obrigação de ouvir.

Como ela ODIAVA isso. Não que fosse santa, era atriz pornô, mas daí ele realmente achar que ela ficava excitada com palavrões vindos do nada, todo santo tempo. Era passar os limites. Às vezes parecia que Kiba a via como um vídeo game a ser zerado, bastava achar os botões certos.

Não que o rapaz fosse incompetente na cama. Kiba tinha um estilo selvagem, que fazia muitas fãs. O problema era a maldita boca suja e ter a educação mais grossa que o pau. Não o odiava, mas às vezes tinha vontade de vê-lo tomando uma surra para aprender bons modos.

A cena do dia por sorte não era nada muito mais elaborado, era uma tomada curta, o marido está viajando e o encanador se aproveita da dona-de-casa carente. Aquelas cenas de típico clichê, que nem eram exatamente a especialidade da empresa que preferia fazer mini-novelas com um bom conteúdo extra além do erotismo explícito.

Como sempre o Inuzuka fora um pé no saco até o último instante, por sorte ao menos aquela cena não tinha anal no roteiro. Depois do encontro inusitado com o loiro no dia anterior, Hinata estava até com problemas para sentar, Tinha literalmente chegado mancando para o trabalho. Seria mentira dizer, porém que se arrependeu de gravar aquela cena, os orgasmos que teve, inclusive na hora do sexo por trás, seriam lembranças que ela sabia que estariam sempre gravadas para sempre em sua memória.

Por um instante se pegava comprando o membro do vizinho loiro com o de Kiba. O Inuzuka era bem dotado, mas parecia pequeno perto do loiro, que além de ter mais gás, tinha a virtude de ser modesto e, por que não dizer, mais carinhoso, ao contrário do rapaz bronzeado, que se sentia sempre a última bolacha do pacote.

Ela balança a cabeça afugentando essas comparações, nunca fora de ficar comparando o tamanho dos rapazes que trabalhavam com ela, não ia começar justo agora, depois de tantos anos no cinema adulto.

Só torcia para que o vizinho não estragasse toda a inesperada lembrança. A última coisa que Hinata precisava era que ele vazasse a notícia, fosse para se gabar ou por pura língua solta, que ela é uma atriz pornográfica. Seria um assassinato de reputação, duvidava que poderia continuar vivendo ali normalmente. Pior, sempre tinha algum idiota que acharia que por ela fazer esses filmes, também topava fazer programa como prostituta. Esse tipo de assédio, pensava ela, era algo que não queria sofrer jamais na pele.

Mesmo já tendo gravado naquele dia ela estava regressando ao estúdio. Costumava gravar três ou quatro vezes na semana, sendo que nunca duas no mesmo dia, porém inventou de esquecer a porcaria do celular no prédio, e iria precisar dele aquela noite, pois tinha livros salvos em seu Kindle. Por sorte sabia que Kiba e nenhum outro chato estavam gravando, então era só entrar, pegar o aparelho e sair.

Contudo ao abrir a porta não pode deixar de reparar em Jiraya e Tsunade, assistindo uma cena por de fora do vidro espelhado de um dos estúdios. Não que fosse incomum a dona e o direitor do estúdio assistirem cenas, mas o que era estranho era a atenção que prestavam naquele momento, como se estivessem vendo alguma novidade de outro mundo.

Normalmente Hinata não gostava de ficar por ali mais tempo que o necessário, mas mordida de forma irresistível pela curiosidade se aproximou lentamente por trás deles para ver o que seus colegas de estúdio estavam aprontando de tão interessante.

— Não pode ser…

Naquele momento esqueceu por completo do aparelho celular que voltara especialmente para buscar. Ali, diante dos seus olhos, estava gravando a última pessoa que imaginaria ver ali, aliás, alguém que não imaginava que veria tão cedo. Nem sabia dizer se vê-lo ali era bom ou ruim.

Os ventos de mudança chegavam também na vida da doce moça de olhos perolados.

-x-x-x-x-x-

— Eu ainda não acredito que perdemos justo ele, o cara era publicidade garantida! Só pelo tamanho do "dote" dele já faria muita gente comprar os filmes. — Jiraya estava irritado, enquanto se queixava, sentado em um banco acolchoado, no corredor do estúdio.

— O principal nem era isso, ele tinha carisma, e faria as atrizes gostarem disso, sem mais gemidos falsos e coisas plásticas — Deu um suspiro — podia ser um novo pornô surgindo. — Sentenciou Tsunade.

— Como é que fomos esquecer que a Hinata estava gravando hoje…

— Esse não é o problema, eu não imaginava que ele gostava tanto assim dela, e se ele não consegue lidar com isso, não serve para esse ramo…

Os dois baixam as cabeças chateados, imaginar perdida essa oportunidade de ouro para fazer decolar aquela produtora modesta, progredir, era duro.

— Pelo menos me põe no chão! Eu sei andar sabia? — Gritou a conhecida voz de Ino perto da porta chamando a atenção de ambos.

— Uma ova! Vai que você inventa de fugir e me deixar na mão de novo. Não te solto até eu te comer — Falou outra voz estranhamente familiar.

— Eu já falei que aceitei!

— Não vou arriscar.

— Mas que diabos — Jiraya tentava entender o escândalo.

Nisso a porta da frente abre bruscamente com um chute e eles vêem a última pessoa que esperavam, ou melhor, a última coisa que esperavam: Naruto, que tinha saído correndo, entra no lugar carregando nos ombros uma Yamanaka esperneando, ele a põe de pé de costas para si e a abraça já beijando com desejo seu pescoço por detrás.

— Alguém pode explicar essa maluquice? — Tsunade já não entendia mais nada.

— Depois eu dou detalhes, só acha um quarto e começa a gravar, esse louco está quase me rasgando as roupas! — Interpelou Ino, que mesmo curtindo bastante o ímpeto inusitado do rapaz, lutava para não ficar nua ali no corredor mesmo.

— Espera, você fez ele mudar de ideia? — Dessa vez era Jiraya que não acreditava no que está acontecendo.

— Sim, depois eu explico, só começa a gravar logo que vamos rodar uma cena agora.

Jiraya nem contestou muito, estava tão confuso que nem conseguiria mesmo. Apenas abriu a porta da primeira sala de gravação que viu e deixou eles entrarem já se pegando com tudo que tinha direito.

— Vamos mesmo gravar isso? — Tsunade estava incrédula.

— E porque não gravaríamos? — Jiraya já ia para a sala de controle das câmeras acompanhado pela loira que também não protelou muito.

No quarto Ino já rebolava roçando suas ancas no volume já protuberante sob as calças do Naruto. Outros homens já perderiam toda noção do que está acontecendo com um rebolado provocante desses, mas o loiro por algum motivo percebeu algo.

— Você dança não é? — Perguntou quase grunhindo de prazer.

— Uou, então você está tão acostumado com rebolados que já sabe até diferenciar uma profissional? — Disse a Yamanaka com sensualidade, mas surpreso por alguém ter notado só por seu rebolado que fazia aulas de dança, um hobby dela.

— Muito pelo contrário... — Comentou o rapaz, lembrando que na realidade até então era um zero a esquerda no quesito relacionamentos… Pensar nisso lhe despontou uma raiva, para quê ficar se rebaixando? Não tinha chegado até ali? Não tinha decidido que ao menos durante as cenas, deixaria de ser um zero a esquerda? Então faria acontecer ali e agora. — Agora me mostra mais esse seu talento minha loira.

— Você quer? Então vai ter! — Ela sorria enquanto começava um requebrado lento e sensual, abusando da beleza em suas curvas.

— _Solta uma música agora! — Gritou Tsunade para Jiraya da sala de monitores._

— _Mas…_

— _Vai logo!_

Jiraya manipulou rapidamente um teclado e um som estilo merengue começa a tocar no estúdio onde estão Ino e Naruto. O rapaz não perde tempo e comenta.

— Olha só, parece que alguém gostou da minha ideia… Vamos aproveitar.

Ele a abraça pela cintura enquanto requebra junto da moça e Jiraya dá um close na encoxada do loiro na loira. Ela parecia estar gostando de tudo, em meio a tantas cenas sempre "robóticas", cheias de falas genéricas decoradas e roteiros definidos. Naquele momento, pelo contrário, era tudo de improviso, espontâneo, no final das contas gravar uma cena de surpresa, poderia ser uma experiência muito boa.

Porém, antes que Ino pudesse perceber Naruto a pega pelo braço e gira em torno do próprio eixo, passo típico de dança, para então puxá-la para si, colando seu corpo ao dele ao mesmo tempo que deixa a face de ambos a poucos centímetros um do outro, nisso o Uzumaki a apóia no braço direito e a "dobra" até quase encostar no chão para então novamente a puxar para si a segurando nos braços.

— Mas como!? — Ino estava com os olhos arregalados tamanha fora a surpresa.

— Eu também já fiz aulas de dança gracinha.

E era verdade, por falar nisso, como em poucas coisas de sua vida, o loiro tinha tino para aquilo, porém como várias coisas de sua vida, a alegria daquelas aulas de dança não durou, o dinheiro encurtou de uma hora para outra após a demissão e ele tinha que assegurar prioridades, como ter o que comer, e nisso cortou uma das poucas alegrias que tinha na vida. Ao menos, o que já tinha aprendido agora seria bastante útil.

Antes que a Yamanaka pudesse reagir, ele num rápido e belo movimento de dança, ao som do ritmo, a pôs de costas para si, encaixando o quadril atrás dela, juntos começaram a "requebrar" alinhados, colados, enquanto a mão direita do rapaz se deslocava e por cima da roupa fazia deliciosas carícias no seio esquerdo dela. Ino gemeu e mal abriu a boca tomou um beijo cinematográfico de perder o fôlego. Mal separou o beijo ela ficou olhando abobada para ele, olho no olho, o que fez Jiraya novamente capturar um close exclusivo em que dois pares de belos olhos azuis se encaravam com intensidade, então ele novamente a girou em volta do próprio eixo com uma mão enquanto com a outra segurava a manga do casaco dela a despindo, agora ela tinha apenas a camisa por baixo, novamente o rapaz gruda nela e na típica posição de baile a toma para dançar estava com uma mão para frente a guiando enquanto com a outra lhe agarrava pela cintura por dentro da camiseta acariciando-lhe as costas o que deixava a loira ouriçada. Ele a conduzia em uma dança bem sensual, com seus corpos rentes um ao outro, um atrito quase sexual que permitia Ino por cima da saia sentir a protuberante ereção do rapaz com quem bailava.

"Porque eu estou tão excitada com tão pouco" — Foi tudo que ela pode pensar enquanto a mão dele deslizou por detrás e debaixo da saia lhe acariciando os glúteos com prazer.

Novamente Naruto faz uma "parada" arqueando ela na direção do chão, bem lento, bem erótico e nisso encostou as narinas no pescoço branquíssimo da loira e nisso tragou o ar com todo o fôlego, respirando o perfume natural da moça, aquilo fez uma onda de prazer percorrer o corpo dela, que com uma das mãos segurou o couro cabeludo dele o puxando para um beijo. Os lábios de Ino pareciam doces e molhados para Naruto, puramente convidativos. Os lábios de Naruto por sua vez pareciam másculos, dominantes e irresistíveis para a moça. Uma combinação perfeita.

Mal separou o beijo o rapaz abocanhou os botões da camisa dela, arrancando um por um cerca de quatro deles expondo aqueles seios fartos por debaixo do sutiã, os contemplou por um instante, mas logo tomou a iniciativa, esfregando o rosto os tirou de cima dos "montes encantados de Ino", beijou seu mamilo róseo, depois o abocanhou. Ino sentiu algo diferente. Enquanto os demais atores com quem contracenou faziam a carícia aos seios de forma mecânica, quase apenas por obrigação, apenas loucos para "meter" o máximo possível e se satisfazer, ela sentia nitidamente que o desejo de Naruto por aquela parte do corpo era sincero. Ele naquele momento quase que "degustava" Ino, lambia, beijava, esfregava o rosto ao som da música, tudo com um desejo que mostrava a fascinação pela beleza da moça, arrancado espasmos de prazer dela. Incrível. Ino não se controlou e…

— Não acredito! — Ela disse sentindo o orgasmo vir, apenas com os seios, algo raríssimo para mulheres, ainda mais sendo atrizes, mas aconteceu.

— _Não, eu vejo, mas não acredito, uma atriz experiente como ela… Está assim… apenas por isso?_

— _Esse garoto não para de nos surpreender Jiraya... — Tsunade estava quase sem fôlego vendo outra "novidade" apresentada pelo rapaz._

Nisso o Uzumaki retomou a dança, fazendo uma "pegada" passando Ino por cima dos ombros, como se fosse um profissional e a pegando do outro lado, de costas para si, a girou novamente com uma mão enquanto a outra lhe arrancava a saia expondo a calcinha rosa rendada. O loiro a fitou com fascínio e logo voltou a ação com outro beijo cinematográfico enquanto bailavam ao som da música. Ino então pulou nele cruzando as pernas em volta da cintura do rapaz enquanto rebolava esfregando seu sexo no dele, arrancava urros de prazer de Naruto que logo jogou longe o sutiã da moça e abocanhou seus seios de forma voraz, beijando, passando a língua em volta dos mamilos e até dando suaves mordiscadas. Agora era ela que gemia de tesão. Enquanto rapaz estava ainda vestido, ela estava já só de calcinha e salto enquanto as mãos do rapaz no compasso do ritmo quente do merengue passeavam pelo corpo dela, costas, barriga, seios coxas, vez ou outra trocavam beijos. A brincadeira estava ótima, mas o loiro já estava ansioso demais e quis consumar o ato, sua ereção estava tão dura que já doía por dentro da calça.

Suavemente enquanto ainda a carregava deitou-se na cama por cima dela afoito, abriu o zíper e tirou o membro da cueca, a Yamanaka embora já tivesse o visto mais cedo quase se assustou ao ver aquele "Monstro" surgindo do nada pela abertura da calça.

— Lá vou eu.

— Cala a boca e mete logo. — Ela ordenou, já estava toda molhada de desejo, precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele.

Naruto não precisou de um segundo comando e a penetrou de uma vez só que gritou, não de dor, mas de pura luxúria, espasmos de prazer percorriam todo o corpo dela. Era o segundo orgasmo e só com uma única penetrada, tudo pelas intensas preliminares que tiveram. Jiraya e Tsunade vibravam da sala de monitoramento enquanto assistiam, era incrível a intimidade tão pequenina de Ino ser capaz de englobar aquele mastro de carne gigantesco.

Naruto percebendo que já era o segundo orgasmo dela ficou louco e começou a bombar sem dó enquanto ela ainda tinha as pernas cruzadas no quadril dele para ajudar a aprofundar ainda mais aquele jogo delicioso de entra e sai. Ela tentava agarrá-lo, puxá-lo para si e beijá-lo, mas não conseguia, pois Naruto a afastava, queria provocá-la um pouco antes de ceder, bombava como um animal selvagem, cheio de fôlego, era maravilhoso estar "dentro" de Ino, era úmida, era quente. Ino por sua vez sentia prazer como nunca, claro que pretendia largar a vida de atriz pornô algum dia, mas o fato é que gostava e muito de atuar, e com o Uzumaki estava tendo um prazer que fazia tempo que não conseguia em cena e tudo isso em uma posição papai e mamãe, algo bem básico em sexo.

Naruto queria continuar o jogo de provocar Ino, mas logo suas costas cansaram e ele desceu o torso até ela cedendo ao abraço e se abraçaram apertado. Ino deu um chupão tão potente no pescoço do rapaz que arrochou, ao mesmo tempo que cravava as unhas nas costas dele ao ponto de arrancar pequenos filetes de sangue. Isso foi como uma chicotada para um cavalo, Naruto acelerou ainda mais as penetrações, parecia que ia parti-la ao meio, e ela adorava, logo não se aguentou mais e sentiu o corpo reagir. O terceiro orgasmo da noite estava vindo com tudo. Logo o corpo dela é percorrido por uma explosão de prazer e a loira parecia ter perdido o controle do corpo quase como se estivesse em uma convulsão. Naruto abocanhou o seio esquerdo dela bem quando essa esticava os braços tentando conter as ondas de luxúria pelo corpo. Na sala de monitoramento Jiraya tirou um print bem no exato momento.

— _Que imagem perfeita, vai ser ótima para o trabalho comercial — comentou Tsunade, empolgada com o que assistia._

— _Porque acha que eu já registrei? — riu Jiraya, estava tão excitado que tentaria a sorte com Tsunade mais tarde._

Naruto estava já exausto, era a segunda transa naquele dia. Porém ainda tinha "apetite" para mais uma coisa. Olhou Ino nos olhos e…

— Posso comer seu…

— Sim, você pode! Pode tudo, porque cuidou muito bem de mim. — Ino nem o deixou terminar a pergunta e respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, já se virando e deitando de bruços enquanto com a mão afastava os glúteos um do outro, deixando seu maravilhoso e rosado "anel de couro" a mostra, esperando para ser conquistado.

Naruto cuspiu um pouco de saliva na glande do pênis e então cutucou suavemente a entrada anal da loira, percebendo que ela não reclamou forçou um pouco e logo a cabecinha já tinha passado. Logo foi penetrando suavemente quando passou da metade sentiu o ânus da moça piscar de leve.

— Está doendo? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Não, está bom, pode continuar — Ino sentia uma leve ardência, mas o prazer era maior.

Naruto então terminou a penetração. Ficou então com o pau enfiado nos fundilhos dela, a sensação era ótima. Ino também gostava de se sentir invadida a mercê daquele palanque de carne potente. Logo ela começou a dar reboladinhas convidando ele começar as penetrações. O Uzumaki entendeu o recado e foi para cima.

— Você é bom nisso… — Ela falou, mal tinha fôlego para puxar o ar e formar as palavras.

— O segredo é puxar com suavidade e empurrar com força! — comentou ele, enquanto ainda degustava aquela bundinha apertadinha.

— _Como é que ele tem disposição ainda para isso? Eu pensei que tinha acabado com ele mais cedo. — Comentou Tsunade, curiosa._

— _Que nada, o garoto é uma máquina._

Como sempre começou com bombadas leves, arrancando gemidos deliciosos da loira, logo se empolgou e foi acelerando. No fim ele, ao invés de se apoiar nos joelhos para continuar as bombadas, se apoiou nos pés e no melhor estilo britadeira tirava até o começo da cabeça e empurrava até encostar os testículos nela. Ino adorava.

Mas aquilo era prazeroso demais, Ino era mais apertada por trás do que pela frente, e depois de mais penetrações anunciou:

— Vou go… gozar — ele estava no limite também.

— Espera, aí não! — Nisso Ino se "libertou" daquela ereção pulsante em seu ânus e se virou — Goza aqui! — Disse apontando para a própria boca aberta.

Naruto não teimou e gozou fartamente. Como seu pênis apesar de grosso e protuberante, não era uma arma, o primeiro esporro deu no rosto da moça, acima da boca e abaixo do olho lambuzando toda a bochecha, o segundo encontrou o alvo e acertou o fundo da garganta dela, os seguintes também, lambuzando a língua, lábios e até o céu da boca dela.

Ainda com a poça de sêmen dele acumulado na boca, Ino sorriu, fechou os lábios e engoliu tudo de uma vez fazendo som e passando a língua nos lábios.

— Delicioso, ótima safra. — brincou, Naruto riu também.

— Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes, você é ótima.

— Oportunidade não vai faltar, você mal pode esperar para me ver com a fantasia de enfermeira.

Naruto engoliu a seco. A imagem daquela loira maravilhosa vestida com uma roupa de enfermeira de saia bem curtinha veio a mente de Naruto claro como o sol. Caso não estivesse esgotado depois de duas das três melhores transas da sua vida (a primeira continuava sendo Hinata) ficaria duro de volta na hora. Eles sorriram um para o outro e depois de se vestirem, eles voltaram a se deitar na cama, se abraçaram e ficaram conversando e rindo por horas a fio.

No estúdio, Jiraya e Tsunade comentavam empolgados a qualidade da cena. Fora ótima, o garoto seria uma máquina de fazer dinheiro para produtora.

— Foi uma cena de alta qualidade, e a Ino nem precisou usar o talento especial dela para boquete.

— Não precisou? Duvido, como acha que ela conseguiu fazer o rapaz mudar de ideia sendo que estava totalmente transtornado? — Deu uma piscada maliciosa.

— Sabe Tsunade, agora eu percebi uma coisa, tive uma brilhante ideia para a próxima cena do rapaz e envolve a Sakura.

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa, o que ela não sabia era que a ideia de Jiraya permitiria a Naruto acertar contas do passado.

-x-x-x-x-

Mal sabiam Ino e Naruto que do outro lado do espelho Hinata assistira o final da cena, chegando até mesmo a salivar quando viu Naruto ejaculando dentro da boca de Ino, realmente estava bem excitada agora. Hinata demorou a entender o óbvio, o vizinho invasor de domicílio tinha recebido um contrato. Ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar, mas logo franziu o cenho.

— Homens… todos iguais... — Por fim saiu e voltou a procurar seu aparelho.

CONTINUA…


	6. Chapter 6 - Sakura

ANTERIORMENTE NESSA FANFIC:

— Sabe Tsunade, agora eu percebi uma coisa, tive uma brilhante idéia para a próxima cena do rapaz e envolve a Sakura.

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa, o que ela não sabia era que a idéia de Jiraya permitiria a Naruto acertar contas do passado.

-x-x-x-x-

Mal sabiam Ino e Naruto que do outro lado do espelho Hinata assistira o final da cena, chegando até mesmo a salivar quando viu Naruto ejaculando dentro da boca de Ino, realmente estava bem excitada agora. Hinata demorou a entender o óbvio, o vizinho invasor de domicílio tinha recebido um contrato. Ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar, mas logo franziu o cenho.

— Homens… todos iguais... — Por fim saiu e voltou a procurar seu aparelho.

CONTINUA…

-X-X-X-X-

 **Capítulo 6 - Sakura**

Sakura acordou, espreguiçou-se e depois tateou o outro lado da cama de casal percebendo não ter ninguém lá. Foi então que lembrou que Sasuke estava no hospital, vítima de uma concussão quando foi gravar com Hinata. Uma história muito mal contada, aliás, que ela aproveitaria para tirar a limpo hoje, era um dos dias de semana dela para gravar.

A Haruno entrara pela porta dos fundos naquela vida. Após alguns meses namorando Sasuke, pessoa pela qual deixou o namorado anterior, descobriu da pior forma possível o "ofício" dele. Navegando aleatoriamente na internet foi parar em um site pornô e entre os atores estava lá, o namorado dela estampado nas propagandas.

A rosada se recusou a acreditar a princípio, mas logo começou a seguir o rapaz de olhos ônix e o flagrou em uma cena com uma moça de cabelos quase azuis e olhos perolados. Aquilo a deixou chocada.

A garota era Hinata, que viraria levemente amiga da rosada. Levemente, porque por mais que a moça de olhos perolados não fosse a culpada pelo chifre, o fato é que ela foi a primeira que Sakura viu na cama atuando com o Uchiha, por isso era sempre a que despertava mais ciúmes.

A Haruno não demorou muito e logo entrou por pura vingança para o cinema pornô, ela e Sasuke brigaram e ficaram mais de seis meses separados, mas certa vez tiveram que gravar juntos e a saudade falou mais alto sendo que pouco depois acabaram reatando. Aos poucos se acostumaram com aquela vida de cinema adulto, fazendo sexo com outros duas ou três vezes por semana. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de serem exclusivos um do outro porque a produtora era pequena e tinha muitas encomendas de cenas, então tinham que colaborar com Jiraya e Tsunade.

Não que ela já não ligasse, não tinha chegado àquele ponto. Mas já conseguia lidar melhor com o ciúme e quem era ela para reclamar? Tinha já se deitado com tantos homens que seria tolice ficar sendo possessiva com o Uchiha.

Hoje era suposto gravar com Neji, mal sabia ela porém que teria uma das maiores surpresas da vida…

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto tomava café enquanto esperava suas torradas ficarem prontas. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias estava feliz, não acordava de pé esquerdo, estressado e pensando no beco sem saída das contas vencidas. Nada de um longo dia procurando um emprego sem esperança alguma pela frente e ainda correr o risco de um cachorro mijar nele…

Tinha, todo constrangido, pedido um pequeno adiantamento de salário a Jiraya e Tsunade, que prontamente lhe deram um cheque de dois mil dólares. Não muito, mas deu para pagar um pouco do aluguel e evitar ser despejado, além de acertar a porção de pinduras que tinha nos mercados e pagar a água e a luz atrasadas. Era como tirar a corda do pescoço. Sentindo-se mais leve, pode até comer rámen caseiro. Nos últimos dias estava sempre comendo macarrão instantâneo, que sim, enchia o bucho, mas não chegava nem próximo de ter o sabor do rámen que ele mesmo fazia, cheio de temperos e produtos bons.

Enquanto saboreava o delicioso alimento, seu favorito aliás, o Uzumaki fechava os olhos e pensava o quanto sua vida mudou. Nos últimos dois dias tinha tido mais sexo do que nos últimos seis meses, e com três mulheres tão lindas que antes jamais poderia sonhar.

E claro, uma delas era aquela com quem fantasiou por várias noites a fio. Parecia intocável, mas ele pode a sentir no lugar mais íntimo e dar-lhe prazer, de fato, o rapaz se sentia um vencedor da loteria por isso. Hoje iria gravar com uma nova garota, mais uma, ele imaginava se algum dia iria achar aquilo normal, justo para ele que nunca teve sorte nenhuma no quesito sedução. Embora fosse bonito, não se expressava bem, também não tinha o costume de ir a baladas ou festas, e a profissão de mangaká não era exatamente um chamariz, não o tornava uma pessoa mais interessante. Aliás, como nunca conseguiu ganhar um tostão furado com a área de sua formação, sempre estava ocupado em serviços braçais e outros, tinha pouco tempo para sair e ganhava mal, não sobrava para levar alguém para um encontro. O resultado? Poucos encontros casuais, ainda menos namoros, aliás, o relacionamento mais longo terminou com ele sendo trocado…

Nisso o Uzumaki para um pouco de comer. Era uma lembrança dolorosa, a namorada o deixando pelo melhor amigo… Nunca conseguiu os perdoar, tanto que cortou relações com eles assim que pode. Talvez tivesse até sido bom, caso contrário sua ex o veria naquele período em que ele estava no fundo do poço…

— Será que ela sabe que ele… — Mas não terminou seu pensamento em voz alta, o celular disparou um alarme, ele tinha demorado demais no café, precisava se apressar ou chegaria atrasado logo no primeiro dia oficial de "serviço".

O que ele não podia esperar, entretanto, era justo com quem iria dar de cara assim que entrasse no estúdio. Ele quando vira Sasuke não percebera, mas Jiraya, velho malandro por excelência, logo ligou os pontos com aquela cabeça depravada. Seria um dia inesquecível para o rapaz.

-x-x-x-x-x-

— Você tem certeza? Pode ser só coincidência… — Tsunade franzia o cenho, a conclusão de Jiraya fazia algum sentido, mas temia que o tiro saísse pela culatra.

— Mas é óbvio Tsunade, Sakura deixou um namorado antigo para ficar com o Uchiha, e Naruto nos confidenciou na viagem de carro que a última namorada que teve lhe meteu um chifre, e você viu a reação dele quando percebeu que a pessoa que nocauteou era o Sasuke.

— Mas e se…

— Calma, se não forem mesmo eles, podemos vender a cena como reencontro de antigos amigos em uma situação "gozada". — O velho riu — No final das contas ganhamos, não tem como dar errado.

— Como se suas idéias malucas nunca tivessem nos metido em encrenca tantas vezes...

Jiraya deu de ombros.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto já estava no estúdio, repassava pela cabeça o roteiro, dessa vez pensava em seguí-lo a risca, pois agora era um "profissional"... Riu, nervoso ao pensar nessa palavra. O roteiro era básico, mas Jiraya garantia que logo as produções ficariam mais elaboradas, tinha planos de aumentar o faturamento da produtora. Não que o Uzumaki se preocupasse muito com esses detalhes, quanto mais simples o roteiro melhor, pensava ele, evitava ter que ficar decorando muitas falas. A temática era o clássico sexo entre aluna e professor. Sua companheira de cena, que iria conhecer em cima da hora, seria uma aluna rebelde, que abusou da sorte durante o ano e agora no final vai precisar oferecer "agrados" ao professor linha dura, para passar, caso contrário perderia uma viagem aos Estados Unidos que os pais prometeram. Básico, mas excitante, isso o rapaz tinha que admitir, afinal atire a primeira pedra quem nunca sonhou em "dar aula particular" e "punir" uma "aluna rebelde"... Pela primeira vez também precisou se vestir a caráter para uma cena. Paletó cinza, camisa branca abotoada, calças combinando com o paletó, e uma gravata vermelha que ele sofreu para conseguir dar o nó e por fim um óculos tampa de garrafa de lente sem grau, para dar o ar final de intelectual que a personagem precisava. O estúdio replicava exatamente como uma sala de estudos deveria ser: quadro negro e filas de carteiras e cadeiras, duas fotos de panoramas escolares, como playgrounds, faziam o papel de simular janelas. Realmente perfeito. Só achou estranho a insistência de Jiraya e Tsunade em não estarem presentes na sala para lhe apresentar a outra atriz, afinal, o mínimo de etiqueta seria estarem presentes quando eles se vissem pela primeira vez, para quebrar o gelo. Mas eles fizeram questão de sair inventando mil e um motivos que o Uzumaki não conseguira entender.

Ouviu o som da porta abrindo, se virou para receber a "colega de trabalho" e viu a última pessoa que esperava:

— SAKURA! — disse quase gritando de espanto.

— NARUTO! — Ela respondeu quase tão alto quanto ele, espantada por vê-lo naquele lugar.

Naruto, passado o susto inicial, reparou que a Haruno também estava vestida a caráter, com aquele típico traje de colegial japonesa, saia azul até o meio das coxas, camiseta e lenço vermelho no pescoço. Podia ser um baita de um lerdo, mas logo entendeu do que se tratava, ela também estava nesse ramo. Que mundinho pequeno aquele, mas fazia sentido, já que Sasuke também atuava no cinema adulto.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — A rosada por sua vez ainda não tinha percebido o óbvio, mas o loiro logo lhe esclareceu.

— Pelo visto eu estava esperando você, comecei a trabalhar aqui também. — Disse sem jeito

— Não, sério? O Jiraya tem que me explicar isso tintim por tintim! — E nisso a Haruno fez meia volta indo em direção à porta.

— _Agora é o momento crucial. Para minha idéia dar certo, o rapaz agora tem que mostrar atitude. — Falou Jiraya acompanhando tudo com tensão na sala de monitoramento e olhava sem piscar para as telas que mostravam as filmagens._

— _Cruze os dedos. — respondeu Tsunade, enquanto de fato os cruzava._

Ao vê-la saindo, algo que nem Naruto conhecia se manifestou nele. "Espere… Jiraya me deu essa oportunidade de ouro para eu acertar as contas, que estou fazendo aqui com essa cara de tacho? Se ela sair por aquela porta vai pedir par nunca gravar comigo, é agora ou nunca". Em um sobressalto de adrenalina ele a ultrapassou e se pôs entre a moça e a porta.

— Naruto o que está fazen…— Não completou a frase, o loiro a puxou para si e tascou-lhe um beijo épico, parecendo que queria sugar a alma de seu corpo. A Haruno pega de surpresa, tanto pelo ato, como pela qualidade dos lábios convidativos do velho conhecido, logo cedeu.

Num momento de lucidez a rosada o empurrou afastando de si.

— Mas o quê é isso? — Não adiantou muito, ele a puxou novamente para si enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava em uma carícia firme o bumbum dela lhe arrancando um suspiro pelo prazer automático que a mão masculina forte lhe transmitiu.

— Não precisa fazer o Jiraya perder tempo explicando qualquer coisa, nós somos profissionais agora não é? Podemos muito bem gravar e deixar de lado tudo que aconteceu entre nós... — Naruto tinha malícia na voz, na realidade a última coisa que ele planejava durante a cena era esquecer o ocorrido com a ex.

Claro que o leitor já sabe a horas que Sakura é a tal ex que largou Naruto nos anos de colégio pelo "todo poderoso" Sasuke Uchiha que viria a ser nocauteado no primeiro capítulo desta fanfic. E o Uzumaki descobriu da pior forma, chegando mais cedo em casa e pagou no flagra os dois se beijando parecendo que já estavam se preparando para algo mais…

— Não é bem assim, eu acho que… — Mas foi novamente calada por outro tremendo beijo súbito enquanto a mão de Naruto seguia forte nas carícias por cima da saia visando suas ancas.

O rapaz de maneira habilidosa a fez ficar de costas para si já roçando a ereção pulsante por trás da moça, uma das mãos fazia carícias leves na barriga, a outra entrou por dentro da camisa e já visavam os seios da rosada que já não sabia mais se estava se debatendo por resistência ou por prazer.

— Eu não acho isso uma boa idéia… — Tentou resistir uma última vez.

Daí Naruto deu o golpe final. Há anos ele e a ex não se viam, mas ele ainda lembrava exatamente como fazê-la perder a linha. Uma mordidinha na nuca, passando a língua úmida em contato com a pele: aquilo simplesmente tirava o juízo de Sakura, e tirou de novo agora. Ela só gemeu de leve parando seu último ato de falsa resistência. Tinha cedido.

— _BOA GAROTO! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA CONSEGUIR! — Vibrou Jiraya da sala de produção._

— _Meus parabéns, seu plano maluco deu certo, agora é só aproveitar a cena e lucrar — completou, Tsunade._

— _Sabe, minha idéia foi muito boa mesmo, eu deveria merecer, quem sabe, algum tipo de "recompensa"… — Fez sinal de aspas com os dedos, deixando bem claro que se tratava de uma proposta cheia de malícia._

 _A resposta de Tsunade foi simplesmente sair de sua poltrona enquanto tirava a blusa e então "montar" o colo de Jiraya entrelaçando sua cabeça com os braços e dando um leve selinho._

— _Hoje você está de parabéns, e fez por merecer… — Disse, em um tom luxurioso._

— Aluna malvada, ficou só fazendo farra na sala o ano todo… Agora quer nota para passar?

Enquanto falava, a mão esquerda que fazia carícias na barriga dela desceu para dentro da saia e os dedos de Naruto habilidosamente já trabalhavam os lábios vaginais. Logo a grutinha de Sakura estava toda lubrificada, sinal que ele ainda sabia como lhe dar prazer. A mão direita por sua vez arrebentou os botões da parte superior, deixando os seios a mostra, pois ela não estava de sutiã, um requisito do roteiro.

— Mas professor… — Ela tinha que se concentrar para lembrar as falas enquanto se derretia com as mãos dele estimulando sua intimidade — E tenho esperado essa viagem… O ano todo, não tem como nós entrarmos em um acordo? — A voz dela quase sumiu no final da frase.

— "Entrar"? Você sabia que eu adoro isso de "entrar"... — seu tom de voz era duplo sentido puro.

Naruto empurrou Sakura até uma das carteiras e a fez ajoelhar em cima da cadeira, com as mãos apoiadas no encosto do móvel. De uma vez só o loiro levantou a saia escolar dela e lhe baixou a calcinha azulada dela até metade das coxas, e sentenciou:

— Vamos fazer isso do jeito que uma safada como você adora, DIRETO ONDE TU GOSTA! — Cuspiu na palma da mão direita e depois lambuzou o membro, com a outra mão deu um tapa barulhento nos glúteos dela, marcando de vermelho a pele branca e dai partiu para o ataque.

O que o Uzumaki estava prestes a fazer era algo que jamais faria com outra mulher. Mas conhecia as preferências sexuais de Sakura como a palma de sua mão. A Haruno amava sexo bruto, com força, sem se importar com dor, era o fetiche dela.

Como um predador abocanhando a presa, apenas foi cavando seu enorme monumento na cavidade anal dela, ouvindo com prazer os protestos. Metade já tinha ido.

— CALMA! UI! PERAÍ! VAI COM CALMA SEU BAKA!

— Me chamou de baka foi? Então aguenta aí! — Nisso enfiou todo o resto e arrancou um urro misto de prazer e dor da rosada.

— _Tá reclamando do que? Pra mim nem teve cuspidinha. — Brincou Tsunade, já toda nua rebolando em cima do pênis de Jiraya, que assim como ela não piscavam enquanto acompanhavam o vídeo._

Sakura agora lembrava bem como era o sexo com Naruto, parecia que aquele canhão dele tinha crescido ainda mais desde a época que estavam juntos. Na realidade até se decepcionou ao ver que Sasuke era apenas um pouco acima da média, e tinha um membro bem menor que o do loiro. Gemia, era uma deliciosa tortura, amava sentir aquele misto de júbilo e dor que só o sexo anal permitia.

Naruto sempre fora gentil nessas horas, mas sabia que não precisava disso com a Haruno e simplesmente engatilhou o "modo metralhadora" e socava sem dó nem piedade ânus da moça.

— Assim que você gosta não é? De um homem que te pegue de jeito! — Naruto falava enquanto puxava ela pelo cabelo e dava tapas, penetrando sem dó nem piedade com o mastro.

— Sim, eu sou dessas, adoro assim! Puxa meu cabelo, eu gamo! — Disse Sakura enquanto Naruto a segurava pela cabeleira rósea.

E seguiu assim, estocada após estocada, o barulho de seu quadril batendo no quadril dela era quase tão alto quanto o barulho dos tapas, Haruno revirava os olhos e cerrava os dentes, estava amando, o Uchiha raramente fazia como ela queria. Tinha que admitir que aquele inesperado reencontro estava se saindo ótimo para ela.

— Eu vou… Eu vou… — Mas não terminou a frase tendo um potente orgasmo que a desequilibrou e derrubou da cadeira, caindo de bunda para cima toda molenga no chão, tendo ralado um pouco o joelho.

— Sua nota tem que aumentar muito ainda para você poder viajar, vamos voltando à ação. — Naruto nem sabia mais se era sincero ou se interpretava, só sabia que não estava satisfeito.

Com um beliscão na bunda ele fez Sakura empinar a bunda e mesmo em pé voltou as bombadas vigorosas bombardeando o anel de couro dela. Não demorou muito começou a gozar, ejaculando dentro do traseiro da ex. Entre as bombadas, gotas de esperma "choviam" cada vez que Naruto ia e vinha, lambuzando por completo os glúteos da moça. Mas para Naruto não era o bastante. Não seria.

— _Esse cara deve beber catuaba no gargalo, só pode! Depois de tudo isso ainda está duro? — Tsunade comentou surpresa._

— _Ele nasceu para isso, só pode. — Jiraya ria vendo o belo resultado de seu plano maroto._

Naruto puxou Sakura pelos ombros e a fez ficar de joelhos de frente para si e sem pedir permissão penetrou a boca de Sakura, cutucando o fundo da garganta, o que fez a moça tossir, o loiro a deixou se recuperar e repetiu a manobra, mas dessa vez forçando o membro para o lado criando um enorme e visível volume na bochecha da Haruno, o rapaz então deu um sonoro tapa no rosto dela, tendo cuidado para não machucá-la, apenas fazer barulho.

— Que acha, hein? Está chupando um pau que agora pouco estava na sua bunda! — O Uzumaki provocava. Mas Sakura não estava nem ai, já tinha tido dois orgasmos, apenas saboreava aquele mastro de carne na boca, um pouco ela movimentava cabeça, um pouco era ele que "fodia" sua boca.

Não demorou muito Naruto a colocou em cima da mesa dos professores de frente para si, iria agora penetrar a intimidade da ex. Tinha invertido o roteiro, que devia começar no vaginal e terminar no anal, mas não estava nem aí, aliás, por algum motivo tinha certeza que a cena estava tão boa que não seria de forma alguma reprimido por Jiraya.

Abriu as pernas dela bem separadas uma da outra e penetrou de uma vez só, Sakura ainda era apertadinha, deliciosa, estava toda molhada e pronta para o ato. Naruto socava arrancando gemidos e mais gemidos da Haruno, que já não sabia o quanto mais de tesão poderia aguentar.

Uma estocada, duas, três, quatro… Dez, onze, doze… Trinta, trinta e uma… Ele parecia um animal selvagem devorando uma presa, ao mesmo tempo que não soltava os seios da rosada.

— Desse jeito você acaba comigo... – A Haruno já tinha tido mais um orgasmo naquele meio tempo e estava sinceramente se perguntando se ele ira fodê-la até morrer.

— Não adianta reclamar, só vou parar quando estiver satisfeito…

Nisso o improvável acontece e se abre a porta do estúdio "sala de aula" (e Naruto estava estudando muito a "anatomia" de Sakura, por assim se dizer) entrando por ela a última pessoa para o trio de ex amigos terem uma reunião completa. Uchiha Sasuke.

— _Mas o que raios ele está fazendo ali? Isso foi sua idéia também velho depravado? Porque se foi, passou dos limites! — Tsunade parou para vestir-se (pararam a própria trepada) e deu-lhe um tapa._

— _Não tenho nada com isso! Ele deve ter vindo pedir satisfações de porque contratamos o cara que o espancou em vez de processá-lo. Sabia que a Sakura estava por aqui e foi encontrá-la, juro. — Defendeu-se o ero diretor enquanto vestia as calças._

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto olhando para Sakura enquanto essa ficou paralisada olhando de volta para ele. Finalmente se recuperou do choque e bradou:

— VOCÊS ESTÃO TRANSANDO?

— NÃO! — O tom de Naruto era puro sarcasmo — Eu estou coçando a barriga dela por dentro! — Pergunta idiota, tolerância zero.

Sasuke só não partiu para cima do loiro na hora porque a reposta o deixou totalmente embasbacado. Pior, Naruto não tinha parado de penetrar Sakura nem por um segundo sequer desde que o moreno de olhos ônix chegou. Ela, aliás teve seu quarto orgasmo bem na frente dele, um squirt que molhou o chão.

— Ah, antes que tu pergunte mais alguma coisa, isso que tu vai ver agora não é porra não, é creme facial! — Disse Naruto tirando o membro gigantesco da intimidade da Rosada, se aproximando do rosto, manobrou manualmente um pouco e ejaculou fartamente no rosto dela bem na frente do namorado. Pega de surpresa Haruno nada pode fazer para impedir os jatos potentes que lhe marcaram de branco o queixo, as bochechas a testa, o nariz e até um pouco foi no…

— Meu olho! — Reclamou ela limpando uma gota inconveniente que acertou o alvo errado.

Naruto então colocou o membro já semi mole, perto da boca da Haruno, que entorpecida por ter tido quatro orgasmos (seu recorde) não raciocinou bem e usando a boca, com lambidas firmes "limpou" o pênis do ex namorado na frente do atual. Observado o Uchiha petrificado com a visão, Naruto comentou com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

— O jogo virou não foi, "sócio"?

CONTINUA…


	7. Chapter 7 - Hinata

ANTERIORMENTE NESSA FANFIC

— Meu olho! — Reclamou ela limpando uma gota inconveniente que acertou o alvo errado.

Naruto então colocou o membro já semi mole, perto da boca da Haruno, que entorpecida por ter tido quatro orgasmos (seu recorde) não raciocinou bem e usando a boca, com lambidas firmes "limpou" o pênis do ex namorado na frente do atual. Observado o Uchiha petrificado com a visão, Naruto comentou com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

— O jogo virou não foi, "sócio"?

CONTINUA…

-X-X-X-X-X-

 **Capítulo 7 - Hinata**

Hinata caminha tranquilamente pelo calçadão da cidade, lugar típico de grandes centros urbanos, vendedores ambulantes, várias lojas, pessoas correndo de lá para cá atrás de um emprego, etc. Passava por lá diariamente, fosse para adquirir livros no SEBO, fosse para ir à faculdade ou para gravar cenas pornográficas em seu ofício nada convencional. Aquele dia, porém, sua caminhada nada tinha relacionado a nenhum desses motivos.

Ontem havia recebido uma mensagem do vizinho loiro a convidando para um café. Não tinha o costume de sair com "colegas de trabalho" e se questionava do porquê de ter aberto exceção. Normalmente dispensava homens que julgava mulherengos, mas como não sabia se a produtora tinha planos para os dois gravarem juntos tão cedo e com as memórias daquele orgasmo tão forte na cabeça decidiu aceitar. Que mal poderia causar? Na pior das hipóteses ele seria apenas um mala sem alça; na melhor poderia passar um dia interessante com o rapaz e terminar de forma bem quente com os dois na cama. Não custava arriscar.

— Moça, desculpe incomodar, mas qual é seu número? — Perguntou um rapaz interessado na formosura de Hinata.

— Desculpe, mas não tenho costume de passar meu celular para estranhos. — Disse ela em meio a uma risada, enquanto saiu andando deixando o jovem decepcionado para trás.

Pouco depois parou de caminhar e olhou uma vitrine. "Namorou" uma calça jeans em tom preto, mas vendo o preço desistiu. Estava estável financeiramente apesar da crise, mas não podia esbanjar. Olhou o horário. Apertou o passo para se encontrar com o loiro, justificou a si mesma que era por não querer chegar atrasada. Na realidade sentia uma estranha ansiedade.

Logo essa pressa seria recompensada. Muito bem recompensada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto corria apressado pelas praças.

— Merda! Merda! Merda! Bakayarou! — Xingava a si mesmo em voz alta — Mais de um ano admirando ela a distância e quando cria coragem para chamá-la para sair se atrasa? Burro! Burro! Burro! — Batia na cabeça enquanto corria desesperadamente.

Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo de amor platônico… Só a observando de longe, só a admirando a distância, apenas fantasiando… Tinha um encontro com Hinata, e… Estava atrasado! Que bobagem foi essa? Não, bobagem é pouco… Agiu feito um total mentecapto, para dizer o mínimo. Mas teve na noite anterior um sono tão pesado sonhando com ela que… Bom, hoje tudo ia à ruína… Corredores olímpicos tinham menos motivos para correr que ele, tamanho era seu desespero. Corria estilo anime com os braços para trás? Nada, corria erguendo os braços e joelhos o máximo que podia, quase deixando pegadas na calçada tamanho o desespero para conseguir cumprir o horário combinado.

— Vamos pernas não me abandonem agora! — Falou todo enrolado tentando ser ainda mais ligeiro.

Nem sabia que corria para um misto de profunda satisfação é… Dor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata observava o movimento do parque. Era o lugar que marcara para o encontro, aliás, era onde normalmente combinava para encontrar com alguém. Era um lugar bonito, um dos poucos espaços da cidade onde o ar era relativamente limpo graças as árvores do local, e claro, como amava as crianças, caso a outra pessoa se atrasasse, podia ficar discretamente as contemplando brincar de bola de gude, futebol, ou simplesmente correndo até cair e ralar um joelho. Hinata amava observar esse tipo de coisa, era como poesia ao vivo aos olhos perolados da moça.

Do nada o rapaz loiro chegou correndo com um tom de desespero. Olhou para os lados rapidamente vasculhando o lugar e logo que achou Hinata foi até ela. Apoiando as mãos nos joelhos recuperou o ar e veementemente pediu desculpas.

— Sinto muito pelo atraso Hinata! Gomen!

— Não seja fanático com o horário, acabei de chegar, foram só cinco minutos — Hinata achou graça da preocupação dele.

Enquanto o rapaz gesticulava desesperado por um pequeno atraso, Hinata pegou-se o comparando com os outros atores da produtora. O loiro fugia do estereótipo típico e repetido de ator pornô. Não era arrogante, nem fazia questão de andar com o nariz empinado por aí como se estivesse no topo da humanidade. Aquilo a fez simpatizar um pouco com o rapaz, pois sempre foi o tipo de mulher que detestava gente metida, com ar de superior. Gostava dos humildes, embora ela mesma não fosse lá muito humilde.

— Deixe isso para lá, certo? – riu — Então, que tal estou? — Nisso abriu os braços de deu uma voltinha se exibindo ao rapaz.

Naruto a olhou de cima abaixo. Sandálias, calça jeans justa valorizando aquela maravilha de quadril, camiseta de malha branca com a estampa de um gato contendo a legenda "Let's Play With Me" dando um ar mais inocente junto aquele corpo escultural. Vestida para enlouquecer.

— Você está linda… Digo, você é linda… Mas hoje bem… é… — Naruto ficou encabulado sem conseguir encontrar bons elogios para descrever o que via. Porém o simples fato dela lhe sorrir de volta, sabia que ela tinha entendido bem o que queria dizer. Pensou que ela sempre ouvia elogios e queria falar algo diferente, mas no fim não conseguiu falar quase nada.

Hinata apenas riu cobrindo a boca, sorriso maroto (não é referência abanda… Bom talvez um pouco… ) que na opinião de Naruto a deixou ainda mais bela, se é que isso era possível.

— Sempre se faz de moço inexperiente para as garotas Naruto-kun? — Ela forçou o "kun" para dar um tom de inocência, Naruto ficou duro na hora, aquela mulher o tirava do sério sem nem tentar.

— Só com as que eu admiro muito. — Respondeu casualmente.

— Vi o quanto você admira atrizes pornô, a Ino está com um sorriso no rosto até hoje! — o Uzumaki engoliu a seco, não imaginava que Hinata já sabia das suas cenas.

— Bom, é que…

— Deixa disso. – riu novamente — Enfim vamos lá: que tem planejado para nós hoje?

— Ah, sim claro, eu conheço um lugar ótimo, acho que você vai amar — Nisso deu um sorriso espontâneo e aberto que não saiu despercebido pela Hyuuga.

"Só com esse sorriso, quantas ele já pegou...?"

Hinata definitivamente não conhecia o loiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O lugar escolhido por Naruto para o encontro foi o Ichiraku, uma mistura de Café com restaurante de rámen e Sebo de livros. Mesmo em tempo de crise, empreendedores corajosos se arriscam para conseguir sucesso e gerar empregos e esse era o caso.

A idéia surgiu casualmente. Ayame, filha do dono do empreendimento e seu braço direito, resolveu trazer as coleções de livros e mangás dela para deixar expostos em diversos lugares do estabelecimento. O objetivo era melhorar a decoração e talvez fisgar clientes, que poderiam entrar para ler algo casualmente e consumir alguma coisa, mas nem imaginava ela que logo o movimento ia aumentar bastante e logo apareciam pessoas querendo comprar mangás e livros de suas séries favoritas. O dono gostou do resultado e fez campanha para que todos levassem seus livros, mangás, DVD's e diversos para lá, para partilhar uns com os outros enquanto comiam. Não demorou e a idéia "bombou" o lugar que passou a ser ponto de encontro não só de otakus, mas de nerds, geeks entre diversos outros. Aliás, de punks a emos, tinha de tudo por lá, sempre em clima de respeito e paz, o público era extremamente diversificado. E claro, o melhor rámen da cidade, a parte favorita do Naruto no lugar.

Hinata amou o lugar. Detestava quando em encontros alguém a levava a lugares muito caros, cheios de gente pomposa, para impressioná-la. Normalmente a comida era pouca e cara, coisa de gourmet. Ali se sentia a vontade e viu, aliás, vários livros que queria comprar por preços módicos ou apenas oferecidos para troca. Aquele lugar que Naruto a apresentou era de fato, um achado para alguém de tão bom gosto quanto a moça de olhos perolados.

Pediram rámen e depois uns salgadinhos. Hinata era de se alimentar de forma saudável, também por sua profissão que lhe exigia um corpo em forma, por isso não se preocupava tanto com o peso e vez ou outra podia exagerar na comida. Naruto por sua vez pedia algo com carne de porco sempre, era guloso de dar dó.

Conversaram mais de duas horas a fio. Tinham mais em comum do que suspeitavam, eram amantes de mangás, livros e series. Embora Hinata fosse mais Mahou Shoujo e Naruto mais Shonens de esporte, ambos conheciam várias obras dos gêneros um do outro e por isso assunto não faltava principalmente quando tocaram no assunto Hokuto No Ken. Ambos eram fãs de carteirinha da obra e trocaram idéias sobre personagens, episódios e o enredo. Hokuto no Ken para quem não sabe, embora seja tecnicamente um Seinen, é pai dos Shonen modernos e influenciou obras lendárias como Dragon Ball e One Piece.

— ATÁTATATATATATA — Gritou Naruto enquanto movia os braços simulando o golpe final característico do protagonista.

— HAHAHAHAHA — Hinata gargalhou de forma gostosa. Amava a série, as piadas e imitações que Naruto fazia eram ótimas, era impossível conter e euforia. — Nunca entendi porque ele sempre falava grosso, mas a voz afinava na hora de matar os bandidos — Disse Hinata enquanto limpava uma "lágrima de riso".

— Talvez seja trauma do autor. — comentou o rapaz alegre.

A conversa prosseguiu e foi de Harry Potter a Pokémon GO (temos que pegar) sempre muito animada, porém a certa altura Naruto tocou em um tema sensível.

— Nessa profissão você deve ter tido vários namorados, digo uma mulher tão atraente e inteligente… — Arriscou o Uzumaki, queria poder falar um pouco sobre seus sentimentos, ainda que fosse o primeiro encontro.

— Na realidade não, não sou de relacionamentos longos… — Hinata respondeu casualmente.

Aquilo surpreendeu o rapaz. Ele, de fato, naqueles meses todos a contemplando a distância quase não a tinha visto levar alguém para casa.

— Algum motivo em especial para isso? — Perguntou curioso.

— Não acredito em amor — Falou como se fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo.

O mundo de Naruto sofreu um abalo. Justo sua pretensão romântica era o tipo de pessoa que não acreditava em amor? Era azar demais. Hinata, percebendo a surpresa dele, explicou.

— Relações humanas são meramente mútuo interesse. Ambos, homens e mulheres, procuram em seus parceiros estabilidade e se possível status, além claro de prazer e se reproduzir, não vai além disso.

— Você acredita nisso mesmo? — O Uzumaki a fitou sério.

— Não é questão de acreditar, é a realidade. Coloque um homem e uma mulher que nunca se viram para viver em uma ilha deserta por dez anos que em noventa por cento dos casos eles ao final dos dez anos estarão juntos e com filhos, ainda que fossem se odiar em situações normais. — Sentenciou fria.

— Bom eu não sou assim, e aquelas coisas que eu te disse durante o filme foram de coração, e não atuação. — Falou o loiro firme.

— Do que está falando?

— Sei que você lembra daquelas palavras que eu te disse no pé da sua orelha na nossa cena. – a morena não reagiu – Mesmo que não acredite, eu falei aquilo não para a Hinata atriz, mas para a HInata mulher.

Hinata puxou para a memória e lembrou do que Naruto lhe disse durante a cena. O quanto gostava dela e que lhe admirava à distância. Aquilo lhe deu uma pontada no coração. Porém preferiu acreditar que não era exatamente a verdade e, não querendo que o encontro se estragasse, mudou de assunto abruptamente.

— Assunto bem interessante, mas amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo, preciso ir para casa… Vai me acompanhar Naruto-kun? — Fez de novo a voz inocente que deixava o rapaz sem reação.

Pego de surpresa, ele logo esqueceu o polêmico assunto. Não esperava aquele convite naquela noite, ainda mais assim, a queima roupa. Tudo que pode responder foi um aceno afirmativo de cabeça. Hinata riu e então saiu andando, sendo seguida por Naruto, que feito um cachorrinho atrás, ela dominava fácil.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Adentraram a casa de Hinata. Naruto suava frio e as mãos tremiam. Era a primeira vez que entrava ali intencionalmente. Na outra vez não teve tempo para ficar nervoso, pois foi pego de surpresa por uma torrente de acontecimentos que culminaram em sua estréia como ator pornô. Agora porém era convidado, pela primeira vez, estava ansioso em demasia.

— Naruto, eu queria pedir uma coisa. — O tom de Hinata era provocante, exalando sensualidade.

— Qualquer coisa Hina-Hime — Disse ele solícito.

— A resistência do banheiro de cima estragou, troca pra mim?

Naruto piscou os olhos, sem entender nada. Achava que viria algo picante dali e ela o pede para trocar uma resistência? Foi para isso que ela pediu para ser acompanhada?

— Sim claro, deixa comigo — Respondeu, decepcionado.

— A resistência nova já está lá, em cima da tampa do vaso. Vou estar no banheiro de baixo, qualquer coisa me avise.

Frustrado o rapaz saiu da casa e foi até a caixa de energia, desligando a eletricidade. Subiu os lances de escada, procura um pouco e acha o banheiro, cheio de azulejos espelhados. A resistência estava exatamente em cima do vaso como Hinata falou.

Não demorou muito, como sempre foi sozinho, o Uzumaki tinha experiência com serviços manuais. Logo ligou a luz e viu que a ducha do banheiro de cima funcionava normalmente. Foi até o andar debaixo avisá-la, porém não a encontrou nem na cozinha, nem na sala. Estranhou.

"Vou estar no banheiro"

A frase veio a sua mente. O que ela ainda fazia lá? Enfim, iria bater na porta e avisar que já estava tudo pronto. Ao adentrar o corredor que dava para o banheiro de baixo, teve uma visão que fez o seu sangue gelar… Por bom motivo.

Pelo corredor, caídos pelo chão como que uma convocação ao sexo, estavam nessa ordem: Camiseta de Hinata… Sua calça jeans… O sutiã… A calcinha. Seguindo aquela "trilha do tesouro" Naruto chegou a porta do banheiro… Aberta, escancarada.

Instintivamente entrou. O banheiro do andar debaixo era também com azulejos espelhados, vaso branco, uma pia simples para higiene diária e o box… Transparente… e aberto, lá de costas para ele Hinata, totalmente nua, com a água a banhar seu corpo, acariciando os próprios cabelos, tomava banho.

— Trocou a resistência para mim? — Perguntou casualmente, sem se importar de estar nua diante dele.

— S-sim… Sim… — Falou o loiro hipnotizado com o corpo esbelto pelada a sua frente.

— Bom garoto… Naruto-kun, não sei dizer se a água desse chuveiro está boa, quer testar para mim? — E fez um sinal de "vem" com a mão esquerda, enquanto a mão direita estava apoiada na cintura. A armadilha estava feita.

Ele apenas andou em direção a Hinata arrancando toda a roupa, demonstrando uma ereção já protuberante, entrou com ela debaixo d'água. A beijou calorosamente, como se estivesse provando um maná dos deuses.

A morena interrompe o beijo.

— Você fica excitado trocando resistências? — Fez questão de ser ácida.

— Só quando o pagamento é você. — Naruto já nem se controlava mais.

Com uma das mãos Naruto bolinava a nádega dela, com a outra massageava com gosto o seio direito da moça. Já Hinata por sua vez usava a mão direita para masturbar a broca pulsante e dura do rapaz, que ficava ainda mais ereta entrando em contato com aquelas mãos habilidosas.

O Uzumaki passava a língua pelo pescoço de Hinata a fazendo-a gemer alto. Enquanto isso a mão que antes passeava pelas nádegas dela agora ia em direção a sua intimidade e, enquanto a água escorria, a estimulava, um dedo no clitóris e dois dedos penetrando a vagina. Hinata sentido os dedos a invadindo não conseguiu reagir de outra forma que não masturbando mais e mais rápido o membro do rapaz, que arfou e caiu de boca nos peitos dela, a língua do rapaz dançava com os mamilos róseos de Hina, lhe causando um enorme regozijo.

— Vamos logo esquentar essa festa — Hinata se ajoelhou já se preparando para colocar o membro do loiro entre os lábios, mas as mãos do rapaz o impediram.

— Não… Hoje estou aqui só para te servir, cem por cento, do jeito que você quer.

Naruto a fez ficar em pé novamente e ele se ajoelhou ante a ela e com uma mão separou os lábios vaginais e então iniciou um sexo oral com paixão, um legítimo beijo de língua na gruta úmida de Hinata, que estava encharcada, fosse pelo chuveiro, fosse de excitação.

— Mas o que é que você tem nessa língua... — Disse Hina, lutando contra as próprias pernas que tremiam, quase não se aguentava em pé.

Mas o rapaz não parou o que fazia para responder. Estava preocupado apenas em provar a "nata" da moça, que parecia doce como mel ao rapaz, de tanto que a desejava. Lambia com vontade, focando principalmente no clitóris. Não demorou muito e Hinata teve um orgasmo se derretendo na boca do parceiro.

— Já está satisfeita? — Disse Naruto ficando em pé novamente.

— Nem um pouquinho — Respondeu ela.

Naruto posicionou o "monumento" no meio das pernas de Hinata e penetrou de uma vez só. Entrou facilmente arrancando um gemido agudo da Hyuuga. Sentir a intimidade úmida, apertada e quente de Hinata eliminou o que sobrou de juízo do loiro, que começou a estocar sem parar enquanto a agarrava pela cintura a prensando contra o box do banheiro. Estocadas ritmadas com os gemidos de Hinata que chegou a morder um dedo tentando conter a voz alta, mas era inútil, o tesão falava mais alto.

— Você é pior que uma droga Naruto, me viciou logo de primeira, tive que ir atrás de você para mais — A voz de Hinata saía quase inaudível, o prazer era tamanho que ela não conseguia reunir o ar.

— Não se preocupe, se está viciada em mim, eu te garanto que te darei um fornecimento vitalício e de graça de sexo — Disse o rapaz sorrindo enquanto não parava de penetrar feito um louco.

Naruto então virou Hinata de costas para si. Encaixou sua potência por trás na entrada vaginal e retomou as penetrações a prensando contra o box. Hinata sentia-se esmagada, tamanha a pressão que recebia do loiro… E isso para ela é delicioso. Um espectador escondido teria a bela visão dos seios de Hinata espremidos contra o box transparente do banheiro.

O Uzumaki entrava com força, estava alucinado. Hinata tinha um efeito indescritível sobre ele, o fez ir de pura frustração (trocar a resistência) para o máximo êxtase. Agora estava sendo "castigada".

Não demorou muito e Hinata teve o segundo orgasmo. Rebolou no mesmo tempo dos espasmos, e o loiro vendo a cena, dela rebolando em seu mastro rígido quase gozou. Mas apenas quase. Hinata simplesmente desencaixou e saiu se limpando com a toalha, deixando o outro pasmo.

— Ei, espera, não está deixando nada inacabado aqui?

— Calma, não vou te deixar na mão… — Isso literalmente falando — Estou planejando um final melhor para a noite e para isso você tem que estar cem por cento… — Fez uma pausa e retomou a frase com malícia na voz — Tem vinho tinto na cozinha, tome algumas taças, quando minha surpresa estiver pronta eu aviso, daí você vem no meu quarto vizinho.

Naruto apenas assentiu. Queria muito saber o que raios era aquela surpresa que sua deusa da sensualidade encarnada lhe reservou…

Foi até a cozinha, na geladeira tinha duas garrafas de vinho. Pelo visto Hinata gostava daquela iguaria. Abriu uma e tomou o primeiro copo em um só gole de tão ansioso. Respirou fundo e a segunda taça já foi mais vagarosamente degustada… Estava na metade da terceira quando a voz que mais queria ouvir ecoou.

— Tudo pronto Naruto-kun, pode vir — Naruto estremeceu. Sorveu o resto do líquido avermelhado em um gole e foi conferir sua tão esperada surpresa.

Era melhor do que esperava, uma visão da perfeição. Ali, no quarto, de quatro sobre a cama, de costas para ele, completamente nua, com as pernas bem afastadas deixando tudo amostra. As mãos dela estavam amarradas as costas por um pano cor de rosa. Naruto ficou boquiaberto, nem em seus melhores sonhos imaginava aquilo.

— Como você conseguiu amarrar as mãos atrás das costas? — Foi a única coisa que pode dizer.

— Muita prática — Disse Hinata com lascívia pura na voz. — Bom Naruto, você disse que esta aqui para me servir, então vai fazer até o final, eu quero que arrombe minha porta dos fundos, feito um cachorro.

Naruto engoliu a seco, aquilo era bom demais, a mulher de seus sonhos ali, o mandando descer a tora naquela bundinha linda. Não dava para deixar passar. Reparou que do lado dela havia um gel lubrificante, Hinata ao que parecia já tinha o chamado com aquele intento. Lambuzou o pênis. Posicionou-se atrás dela e encaixou o membro naquele anel de couro maravilhoso. Hinata gemeu de prazer. O membro era enorme e o ânus da moça pequeno e apertado, mas graças ao gel entrou facilmente. Não demorou e Naruto sentiu seu sexo inteiro enfiado dentro do traseiro da morena. Era quente e apertado, parecia que seu pau nascera para estar ali.

— Vai começar a se mexer ou está esperando que eu mande? — Exigiu ela, impaciente.

Naruto começou a fazer movimentos suaves de entra e sai, mas não conseguiu manter o controle por muito tempo. Não sabia se era por ansiedade ou se era pelo gel. Mas logo começou a esfolar o ânus da parceira mais e mais rápido. Não deu cinco minutos e já parecia uma metralhadora massacrando os glúteos da moça que só gemia e gritava pedindo mais.

— É assim que você gosta né sua gostosa? — Perguntou o Uzumaki ao mesmo tempo que dava um tapa na nádega esquerda, sem parar nem por um momento as lapadas.

— Sim, é bem disso que eu gosto. — Respondeu a moça de olhos perolados para depois mordiscar os lábios sentindo mais um orgasmo tomar conta do seu corpo.

Naruto até queria continuar aquilo, por ele ficaria assim por dias a fio, mas depois do sexo quente no chuveiro já estava quase no seu limite, e o gel acelerava as estocadas o que o deixava perto do clímax mais facilmente.

— Hina, estou no meu limite vou…

Nisso a cena de Ino engolindo o sêmen do loiro veio à mente de Hinata, que decidiu que agora era sua vez de "experimentar" a safra do rapaz.

— Deixa eu virar de frente!

E nisso tirou aquela broca enorme de sua traseira, virou-se de frente para o rapaz com a boca já aberta. Naruto rapidamente apontou para a boca da moça e após umas masturbadas gozou fartamente. Jatos e mais jatos de esperma tingiram de branco a língua e toda a cavidade bucal dela, outras atingiriam a área ao redor dos lábios, manchando o queixo e a bochecha. Uma visão incrível. A Hyuuga apontou para a própria boca e depois a fechou, engolindo todo aquele esperma de uma vez só, fazendo o som com a garganta, para então abrir novamente a cavidade bucal mostrando que nada mais tinha lá, e que ela tinha engolido tudinho.

— Que achou senhorita Hyuuga, lhe servi bem?

— E vai continuar servindo! — Hinata foi categórica lhe derrubando novamente na cama. Não demorou muito e o loiro já foi capaz de sustentar outra ereção.

E fazendo pequenos intervalos entre uma trepada e outra, só foram parar de fazer sexo e ir dormir lá pela metade da madrugada.

-x-x-x-x-

Mesmo tendo ido dormir bem tarde devido ao "esforço físico" da noite anterior, Naruto estava empolgado demais e conseguiu acordar cedo. Queria muito trazer o café da manhã na cama para Hinata, fazer algo mais romântico para começar a ir ganhando a confiança da moça. Porém ao olhar para o lado, não viu aquele anjo dormindo, a cama para sua decepção estava vazia. Hinata já devia estar na cozinha tomando café. Naruto logo se vestiu e foi para lá, queria ao menos ajudá-la a preparar. Porém tudo que encontrou foi uma caneca de café e uma pilha de panquecas sobre a mesa com um bilhete ao lado. Lê-lo foi um golpe nas emoções do rapaz

— _Bom dia Naruto. Obrigado pela noite ótima. Eu tenho compromissos da faculdade agora cedo, mas deixei o café na mesa para você, por favor limpe tudo depois que comer, tranque a casa quando sair e deixe a chave para mim debaixo do vaso ao lado da porta. Ah, minha casa tem algumas câmeras escondidas, quando contei que íamos sair, por sugestão do Jiraya gravei nossas "atividades noturnas" estou levando as cenas para ele editar, ao que parece vai ser um bônus no seu primeiro DVD, parabéns._

 _Bjs, Hinata._

— Você não brincou mesmo quando disse que não acreditava em amor… Mas vai descobrir que eu nunca desisto.

Nisso uma lágrima caiu do rosto do rapaz manchando o papel. Uma lágrima de mágoa. Toda aquela noite então fora apenas uma desculpa para outra cena e ela nem sequer se despedira dele na manhã seguinte. Em silêncio, o loiro comeu as panquecas e tomou o café, trancou a casa e deixou a chave exatamente onde Hinata o instruiu. Foi para casa e naquele dia não saiu mais da cama, nem falou com mais ninguém. Só tinha uma coisa que sabia: aquela noite com "sua" morena não entraria no DVD de jeito nenhum, falaria pessoalmente com Jiraya no dia seguinte. Falando no diretor, aquela seria apenas a primeira entre as inúmeras vezes que teriam problemas.

CONTINUA…


	8. Chapter 8 - Tenten

— Você não brincou mesmo quando disse que não acreditava em amor… Mas vai descobrir que eu nunca desisto.

Nisso uma lágrima caiu do rosto do rapaz manchando o papel. Uma lágrima de mágoa. Toda aquela noite então fora apenas uma desculpa para outra cena e ela nem sequer se despedira dele na manhã seguinte. Em silêncio, o loiro comeu as panquecas e tomou o café, trancou a casa e deixou a chave exatamente onde Hinata o instruiu. Foi para casa e naquele dia não saiu mais da cama, nem falou com mais ninguém. Só tinha uma coisa que sabia: aquela noite com "sua" morena não entraria no DVD de jeito nenhum, falaria pessoalmente com Jiraya no dia seguinte. Falando no diretor, aquela seria apenas a primeira entre as inúmeras vezes que teriam problemas.

CONTINUA…

-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Capítulo 8 - Tenten**

Tenten saiu apressada do treino de judô. Perdera a noção do tempo e nem tirou o quimono antes de entrar no carro. Tinha perdido a hora para seu peculiar trabalho. Sua vida era agitada assim, uma corrida permanente contra o tempo, tinha que equilibrar vários ofícios. Estava terminando o curso de educação física, desejava ensinar os mais diversos esportes e treinar futuros atletas, talvez até olímpicos. Noves fora isso já estava na fase dos estágios e ainda tinha que equilibrar tudo com seu trabalho voluntário, ensinava judô e futebol para crianças desfavorecidas em comunidades carentes, o que lhe consumia a maioria das noites por semana, mas jamais abriria mão do trabalho voluntário, adorava ajudar os outros e… por ele chegou a se tornar atriz pornô.

Sim, por incrível que pareça foi isso que atraiu a musa dos coques para aquele mundo. Uma história diferente, para se dizer o mínimo. Ocorrera que a nova crise tinha feito minguar não só a verba da prefeitura para os projetos em que ela se voluntariava, como também diminuiu e muito as doações. O resultado é que em pouco tempo, ambos os centros em que dava aulas estavam para ter suas atividades encerradas. Isso Tenten não iria aceitar. Bateu várias portas atrás de patrocínio, mas a maioria ou estava fechada ou já super saturada bancando outros projetos. Contar com ajuda da prefeitura? Nem pensar, o ano eleitoral já tinha passado e agora vinha a tona que o prefeito assumiu gastos que não podia quitar. Em campanha o salafrário deliberadamente mentiu falando de uma sobra de dinheiro que não existia, enganou muitos, agora reeleito estava cortando tudo que podia. O tempo ia se esgotando e Tenten estava sem perspectiva. Não tinha sequer como tirar do bolso a quantia insana que era necessário para manter tudo funcionando, pois sua família embora bem financeiramente, era só de classe média baixa, não podia cobrir os 3 mil dólares necessários mensalmente.

Foi quando, aflita, dando voltas na cidade a procura de opções deu de cara com um outdoor enorme anunciando algo que ela nunca cogitaria. Um contrato de seis meses como atriz pornô… A moça de coques ficou pasma, nunca tinha visto um anúncio daquele cunho tão explícito, ali para qualquer uma ver. Não sabia se por susto ou por curiosidade, mas leu até o fim. Contrato de seis meses, prometendo sessenta mil dólares parcelados nesse período, uma média de dez mil por mês. Uma idéia, feito lampejo, passou por sua mente, mas logo a afastou. Não… Jamais aceitaria…

O problema é que o bendito anúncio ficava bem na esquina do bairro em que vivia. Todo santo dia a Mitsashi saía de carro atrás de patrocínio ou verba e dava de cara com o outdoor, ficava irritada… Mas igualmente toda noite tinha que passar na frente daquela propaganda embaraçosa após ter falhado em conseguir algo. Era uma guerra de atrito entre ela e aquela tentação. E infelizmente o tempo estava a favor da tentação. Duas semanas vendo duas (às vezes três ou quatro) vezes diárias aquela proposta indecente e acabou não resistindo. Já via frutos de seus esforços no comportamento e futuro daquelas criançadas, iria fazer aquele sacrifício. Anotou o número e fez o telefonema. Muito nervosa marcou a entrevista e foi até o lugar. Felizmente o diretor do estúdio a tratou bem, o que a acalmou, mas sabendo que existia um teste do sofá a apreensão voltou, o homem de cabelos grisalhos, porém, soube lidar com a situação, ela poderia voltar outro dia para fazê-lo. Passados poucos dias, já no tempo limite, Tenten juntou forças e fez o bendito teste… Foi difícil, mas conseguiu manter a mente em outro lugar e até sentir prazer. Só teve um problema, ela foi enfática desde a entrevista. "nada de anal nas minhas cenas". Jiraya ficou pasmo, não acreditava naquilo, avisou que se fosse esse o caso, teria que reduzir o salário dela para 30 mil por seis meses… Ainda sim era mais do que Tenten precisava, ela topou sem titubear o que deixou o diretor frustrado, mas… Faltava para ele uma atriz de uma beleza mais atlética, então acabou assinando esse contrato especial. Tenten tinha seus bons motivos especiais para aquilo.

— O problema é que de novo estamos ficando sem recursos… — Pensou em voz alta, enquanto estacionava o carro perto da sede da produtora.

Aquilo era um fato verídico. A situação das duas organizações piorara novamente, a crise econômica só se agravava, pois o partido atualmente no poder se recusava a sair. E agora? Iriam as iniciativas ficar ainda mais dependentes dela, que já estava no limite do que podia colaborar. Os seis meses de contrato estavam para vencer, mas a menos que mudasse sua cláusula de "não anal" nos contratos não iria conseguir renovar com um reajuste. Era a única das atrizes na produtora com aquela política, não podia querer receber o mesmo que as outras fazendo menos. Podia pedir empréstimos às amigas, mas não tinha coragem, primeiro por ser muito envergonhada para aquele tipo de coisa, segundo porque sabia que não iria conseguir pagar e não queria estragar a amizade por causa de dinheiro. E aquela agora, como resolver?

"Só por uma dádiva do destino para eu conseguir sair dessa." — Pensou consigo mesma, ainda de quimono, após fechar o carro e se dirigindo as escadarias da produtora. Seguia apressada, pois já estava atrasada.

Não esperava ela que sim, encontraria com uma "enorme dádiva" que, por acaso, tinha se atrasado ainda mais que ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O escritório de Jiraya costumava ser um lugar de eventos diversos. Desde coisas mais monótonas, como contabilidade da produtora, passando por receber alguns clientes, até ocasiões mais picantes, como o teste do sofá das atrizes e umas escapadinhas maliciosas com Tsunade ou Shizune, quando não com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Porém raramente era palco de discussões, ainda mais com um ator novato entrando após chutar a porta com truculência.

Jiraya foi pego de surpresa pelo loiro adentrando o lugar quase espumando de raiva. Por uma hora a fio ele reclamou daquela "invasão" a sua privacidade, de que não acreditava que Jiraya tinha pedido para Hinata fazer aquilo e que não aceitava aquela cena de forma alguma em seu DVD, o Uzumaki e Jiraya trocaram farpas todo esse tempo sem chegar a um único consenso. A cena com câmera escondida tinha saído ótima, Jiraya não abriria mão desse ótimo bônus ao DVD.

— Já chega Naruto! Você é só mais um funcionário meu e não é melhor que os outros atores! Seu contrato, que você não leu, diz claramente que eu posso fazer esse tipo de coisa e que você não pode vetar cenas no seu DVD entendeu? — Jiraya estava vermelho de raiva, falou já se levantando bruscamente derrubando a cadeira giratória detrás de si.

— Então é assim? Então enfia esse contrato no teu rabo pois eu me demito! — Naruto dá um soco na mesa derrubando um copo d'água.

— Não senhor, esse contrato tem multa caso rescindido, se você pular fora, é tu que vai ter que me pagar os trinta mil dólares acertados moleque! — Disse o Ero diretor triunfante.

Naruto o fitou demoradamente por alguns segundos. Seu olhar estava bem furioso, mas Jiraya, experiente e acostumado a lidar com ímpetos de seus atores não se deixou intimidar. Logo a sentença do rapaz veio cortante.

— Ótimo então, mas daqui seis meses eu vou estar livre do seu contrato. – e apontando-lhe o dedo indicador, completou — Então você vai pagar por essa com juros e correção.

— Isso é uma ameaça garoto? — Jiraya não gostou no tom de voz do loiro.

— Não. É uma promessa, e quem me conhece sabe… Nunca quebro minhas promessas, Dattebayo! — Encerrou o rapaz esmurrando o próprio peito em tom de desafio.

Nisso virou de costas para sair da sala, porém sentiu algo atingindo suas costas e ao se virar viu algumas folhas de papel grampeadas no chão.

— Você que faça o que quiser quando terminar o contrato, que eu estou pouco me lixando, mas já que veio ao estúdio vai gravar, aí está a ficha da sua próxima colega de cena, dê uma lida antes de começar.

O Uzumaki fitou as folhas no chão e depois Jiraya. Meio desconfiado questionou:

— Que história é essa agora? Porque até agora não teve nada disso?

— Por causa da forma como você veio parar por aqui — Advertiu Jiraya — Sua primeira cena foi no susto, depois de dar uma surra no Sasuke, a segunda foi o teste do sofá na sua casa, a terceira foi no improviso com a Ino e a quarta com a Sakura para minha idéia dar certo você não podia saber que a sua ex, a Sakura, estava na produtora. Agora é diferente. Leia essa coisa, é um book com as preferências das garotas, hobbies, suas personalidades e formas de excitá-las, elas mesmas preenchem essas coisas, usamos isso para orientar os atores e melhorar as cenas. Agora vaza!

— Que seja! — Resmungou Naruto apanhando o book do chão e se dirigindo a porta.

Para sua surpresa, ao abrir a porta topa justamente com ela, a musa de seus sonhos, que na noite retrasada tinha arrancado seu coração do peito, mastigado e cuspido fora: Hyuuga Hinata. Ela estava ali levemente arqueada, quase colada à porta quando o loiro a abriu. A moça de olhos perolados até que tentou disfarçar, mas era inútil. Naruto a contemplou por várias noites em segredo, a conhecia bem demais para ser enganado e suas expressões entregaram tudo. Ela ouvira tudo, cada pedacinho da discussão. Cada detalhe da disputa com Jiraya. Porém o loiro não se faria de rogado.

— Eu achava que aquele encontro seria um momento só nosso. — Falou com amargura clara nas palavras. Sua prosa soava desapontamento com uma pitada de sentimentos feridos. Aquilo pegou a moça de surpresa que sequer soube reagir.

— N-Naruto kun, eu… —

— Não me venha com Naruto-kun tão cedo. — Cortou ele, seco. — Ainda vou te fazer acreditar no amor. Mas por enquanto eu preciso digerir o que aconteceu ontem.

Olharam-se por uns instantes.

— Jiraya, eu aceito a cena, mas diz para ela ir de quimono mesmo gravar. — Disse simplesmente após sair. — Até breve, coração de gelo. — Referindo-se a Hinata.

Naruto apenas saiu deixando para trás, ainda dando tempo de vê-lo chutando um balde de lixo. Hinata ficou abalada com tudo aquilo que ouvira. Jiraya estranhou a parte do "quimono".

— Hinata, não ligue para isso. Ele não falou sério…

— E quem disse que eu me importo com o que ele acha? Mal conheço esse cara! — Falou, indo de abalada, para irritada e saiu pisando forte. — Me arranje uma cena também. Falando nisso, hoje é meu dia de gravar mesmo! — Disse quando já dobrava o corredor.

— Ai, ai… Dois gênios explosivos e cabeças duras… Isso não vai prestar! — Concluiu Jiraya balançando a cabeça, e retornando ao escritório.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten aguardava no estúdio. Iria gravar com um "cabaço", que era a gíria do estúdio para os atores contratados a menos de um mês, ou que ainda não tinham estreado com todas as atrizes. Para a Mitsashi os "cabaços" nem cheiram nem fedem. Eram cenas como quaisquer outras, com a diferença que ela tinha que assumir o controle das cenas por vezes, devido a inexperiência ocasional deles.

Achou estranho contudo, que Jiraya a tinha dito que iria usar o próprio quimono como figurino. O diretor sempre era imprevisível e dizia que criatividade e espontaneidade eram a marca da Produtora Icha Icha. Porém não era a primeira e certamente não seria a última idéia safada que Jiraya teria de última hora. Foi quando finalmente viu o futuro colega de cena. Por um momento ficou meio zonza. Costumava ver sempre durante as gravações homens belos e esbeltos, mas um loiro de olhos azuis, com o físico tão bem definido e as curvas do rosto tão bem elaboradas, era novidade. Imediatamente quis puxar conversa.

— Olá, eu sou Tenten, vamos trabalhar juntos hoje, prazer! — Já nem lembrava mais da preocupação de mais cedo, esperava que o que loiro tivesse de bonito, tivesse de competência na cama.

— Uzumaki Naruto, sou eu que vou te fazer estrelas hoje, datebayo! — Disse socando o peito com a mão fechada.

O sorriso de moleque e a atitude confiante fizeram ele ganhar pontos com a morena de coques.

— Bom, não sei se você sabe, mas o mais normal aqui antes da primeira cena juntos é se conhecer um pouco, mas eu não recebi a sua ficha. Que acha de ir me falando de você enquanto lê a minha?

— Por mim está ótimo.

E continuaram conversando por vários minutos. Era normal na produtora não ter pressa de gravar, sempre qualidade antes da quantidade, os atores deviam estar em plena química para render boas, atuações, aliás segundo o próprio Jiraya, o ideal é que não precisassem estar atuando. Logo ambos percebem que gostavam muito de esportes, boxe, futebol, etc. A conversa estava animada até que Naruto tocou em um tema sensível.

— Então… Não faz anal?

— Humn, não. Eu não gosto — Tenten tentou desviar.

— Algum motivo em especial?

Tenten já sabia para onde a conversa ia, não queria que o clima se estragasse. A realidade é que tinha lá seus traumas e só conseguia fazer sexo nas cenas. Era raro se sentir à vontade, tinha que mudar a prosa de rumo.

— Eu tenho meus motivos…

— Medo?

Aquilo irritou de leve a moça de coques. Medo? Uma ova.

— Não, eu só não gosto mesmo.

— Sei… — Falou Naruto, com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

Tenten ficou frustrada, o rapaz tinha estragado tudo. Agora queria acabar logo com isso e sair dali, aquele tema era sensível demais para ela.

— Bom, que acha de começarmos…

— Você é faixa marrom de judô? Nossa, que legal! Eu sou faixa vermelha, mas parei de treinar.

Aquilo surpreendeu Tenten, aquele cara sabia dançar e ainda lutava? Um pacote completo para quem se dizia péssimo em romance.

— Sim, ano que vem pego a faixa preta finalmente, daí começo a competir profissionalmente. — Bateu no peito orgulhosa.

— Que acha aproveitar e fazer uma partida? — Disse o rapaz como se nada fosse.

— Como é que é? — Ela franziu o cenho, não entendia onde o rapaz queria chegar.

— Eu e você, uma disputa aqui. Esse estúdio é um ringue mesmo não é?

De fato, aquele estúdio era um ringue similar com os de Dragonball, com a diferença que no chão era acolchoado como um tatame e em volta existiam apenas telas azuis, muito utilizadas pelo cinema para produzir efeitos especiais.

— Acho que você não está falando sério. Eu sou faixa marrom, quase faixa preta, e você mesmo confessou que não treina faz tempo, eu trucido você! — Disse Tenten, em tom desafiador.

— Eu duvido muito, sabe aquele ditado que tamanho não é documento? É mentira, porque acha que em todos os esportes, do judô ao MMA, dividem as pessoas em categorias de peso? É porque é muito difícil alguém menor ganhar de alguém maior. E desculpe a franqueza, mas eu sou dois palmos mais alto e trinta e poucos quilos mais pesado que você, então mesmo sendo de faixa menor, eu ganho. Duvida?

Aquilo foi o fim da picada para Tenten. Sempre fora de pavio curto e, embora ele não tivesse falado que ia ganhar por ser homem, e sim porque era maior, não conseguia deixar de associar as duas coisas (embora nada disso tenha passado na mente do loiro). Iria aceitar aquela provocação e dar uma lição nele.

— Tem tanta certeza assim? Que tal uma aposta? — Ela já estalava as juntas dos dedos, pronta para dar uma surra no loiro.

— Ah, se você quiser para apimentar as coisas, por mim tudo bem. O que tem em mente?

— Caso eu vença, não vamos gravar, aliás, nunca gravaremos enquanto estivermos trabalhando aqui. — O tom dela ela triunfante. — Que acha? Está confiante ao ponto de arriscar isso? — Tenten torcia que ele topasse, iria fazê-lo dar tap out e ainda nunca mais ter que aturar aquele loiro abusado.

— Ótimo, mas se eu vencer você abre mão da cláusula de não-anal em todas as cenas que gravar comigo.

Tenten piscou sem entender, logo se deu conta. Por um momento sentiu as pernas tremerem de medo, mas não ia demonstrar medo na frente daquele rapaz abusado.

— Por que você está hesitando, Tenten? Você mesma diz que não tem medo, é só porque não gosta, então não é um problema.

— Só não chore depois.

Naruto pegou um figurino na caixa, era um quimono, e nesse momento Tenten percebeu que ele tinha tramado tudo aquilo ficando ainda mais irritada. Naruto não se fez de pudorado e tirou todas as roupas, cueca inclusive, na frente de Tenten, que mesmo já acostumada a ver corpos masculinos nus, não deixou de ficar vermelha, ainda mais quando viu o tamanho do membro do rapaz. Aquilo a quase fez sair correndo de pânico, era o maior que tinha já visto, e pensar na possibilidade de perder e ter que receber aquela bazuca por trás... Mas logo se acalmou, não tinha como perder para aquele rapaz marrento.

— Que tal desistir e já ir aproveitar sua tarde comigo? — Provocou o rapaz.

— Cão que muito ladra não morde — Respondeu ela.

Como bons judocas, ambos se cumprimentaram e iniciaram a luta. Logo na arrancada Tenten conseguiu agarrar a gola do Uzumaki e passar a perna direita no meio das dele tentando catapultá-lo por cima de si. Pego de surpresa quase que o Uzumaki foi ao chão, mas usando seu peso conseguiu evitar ser arremessado. Porém não teve tranquilidade e na sequência quase tomou uma rasteira da moça, que tinha conseguido uma boa agarrada na gola dele, e agora o pressionava.

— Tamanho não era documento? — provocou ela. Naruto apenas sorriu.

Como ele esperava, a moça tinha a iniciativa e dominou a maior parte da luta, sabia defender-se e atacar muito bem. Tentava até usar o peso do loiro contra ele mesmo, fundamento básico daquela arte marcial. Mas o rapaz estava confiante, por algum motivo, quando pisava dentro dos estúdios da produtora, transbordava autoconfiança.

Tenten estava tão afoita em querer dar uma lição no rapaz boca solta que esqueceu que ser tão agressiva tinha seus contras, como a deixar exposta as vezes, isso seria fundamental em breve. Sempre que tentava um arremesso ou um agarrão, Naruto tirava uma lasquinha do moça. Mãos bobas e claro, como ele estava sem nada por debaixo do quimono, fazia questão de pressionar o sexo duro contra ela sempre a mesma tentava uma queda. A certa altura quando ela foi se ajoelhar para tentar derrubá-lo, ela pode sentir aquele pênis rígido por debaixo da roupa bem rente a seu rosto o que a fez se distrair do golpe. No começo isso a irritava, mas esse jogo do rapaz passou de irritar a criar excitação. Tenten não queria admitir, mas estava ficando molhada. Um homem viril a desafiando, e todas aquelas ousadias dele eram algo cativante. Certa altura da luta ela quase travou o rapaz no meio de suas pernas em um triângulo, ele por sua vez mordiscou de leve a intimidade dela por cima da calça do quimono, a distraindo, o que fez ela afrouxar a técnica e ele escapou. Cada vez mais Tenten ficava mais molhada e mais… Preocupada, não queria perder aquela aposta de jeito nenhum, o tamanho do rapaz a atraía, mas ao mesmo tempo, imaginar o anal a fazia ficar receosa. Estava quase pedindo uma trégua, para que ficasse tudo por aquilo mesmo e os dois podiam fazer as pazes, gravar uma cena normal, quando… Naruto no primeiro golpe que conseguiu encaixar caiu por cima dela: imobilização.

"Essa não!" — foi tudo que pensou.

Agora ela tinha 25 segundos para sair, Naruto, como estratégia psicológica começou a contar em voz alta, 1… 2… 3… 4… Tenten fazia força, esmurrava o quase tatame, tentava se arrastar para fora, mas não conseguia resultado algum. De fato, o rapaz era muito mais pesado que ela, de forma inflexível conseguiu a manter presa no lugar até contar…

— Vinte e cinco. Ippon. Parece que eu levei a melhor Tenten.

Tenten não acreditava, estava quase chorando. Não por perder, mas por saber o que viria depois. Tentou reunir coragem, no final poderia ser algo bom, afinal tinha o menor salário da produtora por causa daquela cláusula de não anal. Com o fim daquilo poderia ter mais dinheiro não só para financiar os centros onde estava como voluntária, mas igualmente para si.

— Ei, você não achou que era a sério mesmo? Hahahahaha.

Tenten piscou duas vezes, ainda com o rapaz em cima de si, sem nem entender. Mas do que raios ele estava a falar?

— Qual é, até parece que eu ia obrigar uma garota a fazer algo que não está afim. Vem cá — Saiu de cima dela e a ajudou a sentar-se. — Desculpe, eu estava tendo um dia ruim e descontei em você, mas se você não quiser fazer, tudo bem, eu entendo. — Piscou para ela.

— Mas então por que tudo isso?

— Eu queria te conhecer melhor e estava mau humorado, resolvi te provocar, sinceramente me desculpe — curvou encostando a testa no chão acolchoado. — Mas eu ainda queria poder fazer amizade contigo.

Tenten suspirou aliviada, não só por saber que não ia ter que fazer "aquilo" por trás sem estar mentalmente preparada, mas também por saber que o rapaz na realidade era gentil, sentiu simpatia por ele.

— Ok, mas o que é que te aborreceu tanto que quase custou os MEUS fundilhos? — Quis saber animada, afinal, fora seu toba que entrara na reta.

Naruto fez um breve resumo de como entrou na produtora, não deu idéia da real dimensão de seus sentimentos por Hinata, não queria expor sua figura assim. No final, Tenten…

— HAHAHAHAHA, Você espancou o Sasuke por engano e daí comeu a Sakura na FRENTE DELE? — Tenten ria histericamente — Virei sua fã, nada contra o Sasuke, mas é bom ver ele caindo do pedestal de vez em quando!

E riram bastante, desabafando seus problemas um com o outro, Tenten contou também porque estava naquela vida.

— Pornô pela caridade? Nossa, você é safada de um jeito tão nobre. — Disse o rapaz fazendo uma carícia nela.

— Acredite, foi a última opção mesmo… Naruto? — Perguntou percebendo que a carícia com a mão começou a descer para o pescoço, cheia de malícia.

— Ainda temos que gravar a cena não é?

— Safado…

— Quer que eu pare? — Sussurrou com malícia na voz

— Eu não disse isso...

Beijaram-se no começo suavemente, mas logo foi aprofundando para algo mais cinematográfico, mas sensual. Suas línguas dançavam provocando um ao outro. A mão direita do rapaz abria o quimono dela, e por debaixo do sutiã já fazia carícias. A boca de Naruto desce para o pescoço dela mordiscando, dando chupões, marcando de vermelho sua pele. Não demora muito, o rapaz que segurava a ansiedade a tanto tempo não resiste e a deita no tatame ficando por cima.

— Nova imobilização. — Brincou.

— Baka. — Respondeu ela.

Continuou os chupões pelo pescoço enquanto ela gemia. Não demorou muito e desceu aos seios, removendo o sutiã. Os seios de Tenten eram médios, bem durinhos e redondinhos, tinham uma beleza própria. Naruto foi ávido com a boca em um, parecendo alguém que chupava uma manga madura enquanto a outra mão acariciava com suavidade o ouro.

— Esse tempo todo você só queria era me comer não é cafajeste? — Resmungou Tenten em meio ao prazer.

— Você não faz nem idéia...

Não demorou muito e o rapaz ávido, removeu a parte debaixo do quimono até os joelhos dela, expondo a calcinha branca. Não perdeu tempo e afastou a peça para o lado, dando um delicioso banho de língua na intimidade de Tenten, que se contorcia cada vez que a língua quente do rapaz passava por sua intimidade.

— Nós estávamos lutando, devo estar um pouco suada, melhor eu tomar um banho antes…

— Que nada, quero provar você ao natural… — Respondeu o rapaz se deliciando com o mel dela.

Não demorou muito ele começou a focar as lambidas no clitóris da morena de coques que só conseguia se contorcer a medida que o primeiro orgasmo veio, a deixando exausta. Foi um orgasmo diferente de tudo que ela teve, pois misturava o tesão e a endorfina, um hormônio de bem estar gerado pela atividade física de mais cedo quando disputou um "combate" com o loiro. Ela se sentia "meio morta" totalmente dopada num estado ótimo.

— Sua vez agora. — Ordenou o rapaz.

Tenten nem teve tempo de entender, com ela ainda deitada o loiro se ajoelhou ao seu lado e tirou a ereção pulsante, uma espada de carne afiada, para fora. Tenten tomou um susto a princípio, mas logo tomou coragem e começou a lamber a cabecinha.

— Vamos, faça isso com vontade. — Puxou ela de leve pelo cangote a fazendo abocanhar a cabeça.

Logo ela estava engolindo até a metade do membro gigantesco e soltado, em chupadas rápidas, com gosto, ela realmente estava gostando daquilo. Enquanto isso Naruto a excitava com uma das mãos acariciando de leve sua vagina.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele tirou o mastro da boca de Tenten. se posicionou no meio das pernas dela e a penetrou sem aviso, arrancando um urro de prazer da moça de coques.

— Seu pau é incr-incrível. — Dizia ela, já no limite da consciência.

— Você que é incrível.

Naruto estocava com gosto, repetidamente. A moça estava lubrificada e seu membro grande entrava e saía facilmente, logo girou a perda direita dela e se posicionou atrás de Tenten, de ladinho, penetrando enquanto beijava a nuca dela. Aquilo a tirou do sério, não demorou muito e lá vinha outro orgasmo arrasador para a Mitsashi. Foi quando aconteceu. Ela sentiu a glande roçando sua entrada anal.

— Eu queria muito, ser o seu primeiro assim… — Disse Naruto, com a boca colada no ouvido dela, sussurrando de forma sensual enquanto mordiscava a orelha dela a fazendo se derreter.

— Naruto, eu não sei…

— Confie em mim, não precisa ter medo. — Sussurrou novamente.

Tenten não respondeu. Naruto decidiu tomar aquilo como um sim, passando a mão por debaixo do corpo dela acariciou o seio enquanto posicionava o membro. Beijou demoradamente a nuca e o pescoço dela, para deixá-la menos tensa. Lubrificou a outra mão com saliva e passou no pênis para facilitar um pouco. Iniciou a penetração. O mais difícil foi passar a cabeça, Tenten estava tensa, mas a massagem no seio e as lambidas no pescoço foram ajudando e logo sua porta dos fundos reduziu a resistência, a cabeça do pênis conseguiu vencer a entrada.

— UI! — Resmungou ela quando já sentia a ponta da broca invadindo.

— Calma, o pior já passou, confie em mim. — Dizia com gentileza.

Ia avançando um pouco a cada alguns segundos, sempre sentindo as reações do corpo dela, parava, esperava ela se acostumar, prosseguia. A exceção de Sakura, que Naruto sabia gostar de sexo bruto, sempre fazia aquilo devagar, e daquela vez estava sendo ainda mais meticuloso, não queria a fazer sofrer, queria dar-lhe prazer. Quando chegou na metade, sentiu a mão dela segurando seu quadril. Colocou a outra mão livre por cima da dela, fazendo carícias e parando, ia dar-lhe o tempo necessário. Enquanto isso a mão livre foi de uma massagem ao seio, para uma na intimidade da moça, manipulando os lábios vaginais e o clitóris, os beijos na nuca eram incessantes.

— Você consegue fazer isso Tenten. — Disse com suavidade.

Nao demorou e o prazer começou a vencer a dor e Tenten parou de segurar o quadril do rapaz, enlaçou a mão na dele e ficaram de mãos dadas.

— Vai, continua — Disse, numa voz que já puxava mais para excitada, mas com um pouquinho de dor ao fundo

E assim aos poucos a outra metade ia invadindo arrancando suspiros dela. Logo tudo entrou. A moça suspirava, sua cabeça parecia girar, era ao mesmo tempo tão bom, mas tão desconfortável... Tenten sempre fora mais do tipo dominadora, estar assim "Invadida" e "conquistada" por uma força externa, era novidade.

— Naruto, os cabelinhos do seu saco estão me coçando, afasta eles? — Pediu numa voz meiga.

— Hai, senhorita.

E Naruto tirou até a metade seu membro enorme do ânus da moça.

— Naruto, estou sentindo saudades dos cabelinhos do seu saco, traz eles de volta? — Pediu ela, quase sem voz.

E assim o rapaz fez, com o tempo começou leves penetrações, tirava até metade, colocava de novo, não demorou mais que cinco minutos para que qualquer vestígio de dor nos gemidos de Tenten sumissem, o tom era aquele que o Uzumaki adorava ouvir, o tom de puro prazer. Logo conseguia tirar ele quase todo e penetrar de volta, devagarinho, vez ou outra Tenten até o pedia para ir mais rá de se controlar, não entrou no modo britadeira, nem ligou na metralhadora. Sabia que ela não estava preparada.

— Espera, não goza agora, fica de frente para mim eu quero te olhar nos olhos quando terminar!

Naruto imediatamente obedeceu, tirou o membro da bunda da moça, se acomodou na posição de papai e mamãe e novamente penetrou o orifício anal dela. Dessa vez a entrada foi fácil, e ele pode ver o espetáculo das contorções no corpo e na face de Tenten, uma mistura de susto com lascívia que só deixava o loiro mais louco.

— Parece que te viciei nisso não é sua safada? Vai querer dar o cu para mim sempre que puder, vai confessa!

— Convencido… Pena que você está certo, minha bundinha é só sua… Até aparecer alguém melhor — E mostrou a língua de forma sapeca para ele.

— Nunca vai achar, gatinha! — retrucou o loiro, levemente contrariado.

Não demorou muito e Naruto chegou em seu máximo e em uma cravada mais funda gozou fartamente dentro de Tenten a arrastando junto, chegaram ao ápice juntos com ela cruzando as pernas em volta dos glúteos dele. Quando Naruto tirou o membro de dentro dela, Tenten do nada teve uma idéia e ficou de quatro para as câmeras, que puderam gravar uma quantidade enorme de sêmen vazando por sua porta dos fundos, prova cabal que ela tinha quebrado a cláusula de não anal naquela cena.

O rapaz então deitou no tatame e a puxou para si, num abraço. Tenten ficou vermelha, não era comum aquelas demonstrações de carinho pelos atores após as cenas, por via de regra cada um se vestia e ia para seu canto. Aninhou-se no peito do rapaz, que ainda estava de quimono, e ficaram conversando um tempão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

— Eu acabei de ver isso? Eu acabei de ver isso mesmo? Nossa musa de coques fazendo anal gostoso e implorando por mais? — Jiraya observava tudo surpreso da sala dos monitores, enquanto dava um close enorme na bunda da Mitsashi, que já vazava esperma em abundância.

— Esse garoto mal chegou e está revolucionando tudo. — afirmou Tsunade, quase sem ar pela transa que acabara de presenciar. — Agora vamos ter que dar um aumento gordo no salário da Tenten, já que ela começou a fazer essas cenas, ainda mais com um monstro como esse loiro. É como se uma adolescente tivesse perdido a virgindade com o Kid Bengala! — Afirmou, pasma pela "coragem" de Tenten.

— Isso e o de menos, qualquer aumento dado a ela vai ser infinitamente compensando, ela tinha toda uma base de fãs que a tempos pediam essa cena de anal, e da forma como aconteceu, no improviso? Genial!

Nisso o celular de Tsunade toca. Ela olha o SMS e seus olhos se arregalam ao chegar no final.

— Que foi, Tsu? — Quis saber Jiraya, ela fazendo aquela expressão, nunca era coisa boa.

— Problemas à vista, e conhecendo o temperamento explosivo, vai ser encrenca da grossa.

Jiraya ficou fitando-a tentando adivinhar o que raios poderia ser…

CONTINUA…


End file.
